Corazón de León
by BlueDawnFall
Summary: Durante una remodelación al castillo de cristal, Shining Armor encuentra un pasaje a unas oscuras catacumbas secretas, donde se topa con un Alicornio atrapado en una prisión de cristal. La princesa Cadance pide ayuda a las princesas de Canterlot, quienes reconocen al joven Alicornio como el príncipe del imperio de cristal, hijo de la antigua emperatriz de cristal.
1. Capítulo Uno

**DISCLAIMER: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, es una obra propiedad de Hasbro, los personajes utilizados en esta historia así como todas las demás figuras propiedad de Hasbro no me pertenecen. El fin de la presente historia es sólo el de entretener al lector; no existe bajo ningún motivo ánimo de lucro.

Mención especial para Fersi Lovedeath, Beta Reader de este Fic.

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Equestria es una tierra de maravillas, sus ciudades, sus bosques, sus montañas y sus maravillosos cielos guardan secretos e historias jamás contadas, pero que permanecen en las memorias de algunos cuantos, esperando a ser desveladas y salir de las profundidades del olvido. Son muchos los secretos que esconde este mítico mundo de fantasías y aventuras, y muy pronto esta por ser descubierto uno de los secretos mejor escondidos por las tinieblas de la remembranza pérdida, un secreto que desvelará además, otros secretos que están vinculados a él.

El imperio de cristal, aquel reino cristalino que se asoma al norte de Canterlot, más allá de los páramos níveos del norte. Son pocos los registros que se tienen sobre este hermoso imperio, y la mayoría están fuertemente custodiados en el ala secreta de Star Swirl el Barbado; este misterioso reino conformado de cristal puro alguna vez estuvo gobernado por un malvado tirano, el infame Rey Sombra, un Unicornio de las tinieblas que se apoderó del imperio y gobernó con crueldad e injusticia, azotando fuertemente en la vida de los habitantes de ese dominio, los Ponis de cristal, una raza de Ponis única en el mundo, ya que son seres vivientes conformados por cristal puro en su integridad. Este maligno Unicornio declaró la guerra a Canterlot y con ello a toda Equestria; las princesas Celestia y Luna, hermana mayor y hermana menor, soberanas de Canterlot, famosas por derrocar al demonio Draconequus Discord en la región de Canterlot años atrás con la ayuda de los místicos elementos de la armonía, se habían puesto alertas ante tal amenaza de ataque por parte del demonio del norte. Las hermanas, aunque desunidas para ese momento, lograron derrotar al malvado Rey Sombra, y confinarlo en lo profundo de los casquetes polares del norte por un milenio, gracias a la poderosa magia que desarrolló la princesa Celestia al no poder usar los elementos de la armonía con su hermana.

Sin embargo nadie se esperaba que el tirano de cristal lanzara una maldición sobre el imperio cristalino, desvaneciéndolo de la faz del planeta por más de mil años, sin dejar ningún rastro de él; quedando únicamente con el conocimiento de la existencia de tal imperio las princesas de Equestria. El tiempo pasó, y los mil años de la maldición llegaron a su fin, trayendo como consecuencia la aparición del imperio de cristal perdido en el tiempo, con las memorias de los Ponis desvanecidas, la princesa Celestia, consciente del peligro que representaba esto, además del tiempo que sus hechizos de confinamiento duraban, envió a su más fiel estudiante, elemento de la magia, Twilight Sparkle, junto a sus amigas, los elementos de la risa, la honestidad, la lealtad, la generosidad, la bondad, que juntas son los elementos de la armonía, a proteger el imperio de cristal además de ayudar a fortalecer el legendario corazón de cristal, artefacto antiguo de gran poder mágico, que mantiene a raya a las fuerzas malvadas no sólo en el imperio de cristal, sino que también lo hace en el mundo. Previamente, la princesa Celestia le había encomendado a su sobrina, la princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza_, y su esposo Shining Armor, el gobierno del recién aparecido imperio de cristal, ya que la soberana de Equestria la consideraba más que apta para tal labor, por lo que la princesa Cadance, como es llamada por los amigos y familiares, aceptó con el mayor de los honores tal encomienda y partió de inmediato.

Al llegar al reino, la princesa notó como los habitantes del imperio padecían de una amnesia colectiva, y muchos de ellos estaban muy apagados y tristes, y no era para menos, habían sido gobernados por un tirano sanguinario, que al ser derrotado los había maldecido para desaparecer por un milenio. La princesa Cadance junto a su esposo, trabajaron lo más duro que pudieron para elevar la moral del imperio, sin embargo la nueva princesa del reino, sintió una presencia maligna proveniente del norte, que no resultaba ser otro más que el mismísimo Rey Sombra, por lo que rápidamente y con ayuda de Shining Armor, levantó una barrera mágica para repeler al maligno unicornio de las sombras; es en este punto en donde entran los elementos de la armonía.

En una aventura cardiaca, Twilight Sparkle logra descubrir el corazón de cristal en lo más alto del castillo de cristal, en donde el monarca oscuro lo había ocultado para que ningún Pony osara desafiarlo. Con ayuda de la reliquia del imperio de cristal se pudo destruir al Rey Sombra, destruyéndolo por completo, regresando la paz y la alegría al reino de cristal, un reino en donde la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor gobernarían pacíficamente. Nuestra historia comienza aquí, los secretos del antiguo imperio de cristal serán revelados, las huellas del pasado enterradas por el olvido colectivo serán descubiertas, y serán la clave para salvar no solamente al imperio de cristal o a Equestria, sino que a todo el planeta.

—¡Rápido, tenemos que terminar con las remodelaciones a más tardar al final de esta semana!— exclamó un Pony cristalino mientras supervisaba a un grupo de Ponis con la misma cualidad que se encontraban trabajando en el interior del castillo de cristal.

Todos martillaban, serruchaban, tumbaban y acomodaban bloques de cristal en uno de los pasillos más viejos del castillo de cristal, pues por mandato de la reciente princesa de cristal, era necesario dar mantenimiento al antiguo castillo para hacer que sea más seguro, y que ninguno de sus súbditos sufra algún percance debido a las malas condiciones y deterioro del lugar.

—¡Golpea más fuerte, vamos fortalece esos músculos de cristal!— bromeó un Pony jornalero mientras observaba a su compañero cargar con un gran mazo de hierro, listo para golpear un muro derruido y agrietado que formaba parte del pasillo.

—Jum, apuesto a que puedo derribarlo de un sólo golpe— dijo confiado mientras se preparaba para dar el martillazo en el muro.

Con gran fuerza y precisión, el martillo metálico golpeó el muro, haciéndolo caer en el acto, levantando algo de polvo cristalino al colapsarse en el suelo, los Ponis obreros tosieron un poco por el polvo, para cuando éste se disipó, muecas de sorpresa se hicieron presentes en las caras de los presentes, pues ellos esperaban ver las estructuras de soporte del castillo para esa parte en específico, nada del otro mundo, sólo una inmensa placa de cristal con algunos pilares de soporte, sin embargo lo que se encontraron fue por completo algo muy distinto a lo que se esperaban. Detrás de ese muro derruido, había una especie de agujero, y no era precisamente pequeño, más bien parecía la entrada a algún pasaje secreto o algo por el estilo; uno de los Ponis obreros se acercó para ver en el interior del oscuro agujero, pero no pudo ver nada, simplemente estaba demasiado oscuro.

—¿Pero qué?— dijo el Pony obrero en jefe mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su casco delantero derecho, —no hay duda, es un pasaje, pero me sorprende, en los planos del castillo no hay ningún pasaje en este pasillo— sostenía el mapa mientras lo observaba analítico, el mapa señalaba otros pasadizos secretos que ya habían sido descubiertos, y otros tantos que no guardaban gran cosa.

Una brisa de aire escapaba a bocanadas del misterioso agujero, el olor que despedía era en mayor medida de polvo y tierra, pero también había señales, aunque débiles, de un olor desagradable, ¿podrían ser las cloacas del castillo?, no, se contaba con los planos del imperio y las cloacas no pasaban por ahí, ¿entonces que podría ser?; esta era la interrogante que abrumaba a los que allí se encontraban.

—Deberíamos dar aviso a su majestad— dijo pensativo un Pony obrero sin dejar de observar el oscuro agujero curioso por lo que pudiera haber en su interior.

—¡¿Y que están esperando!?, ¡muevan sus cascos de cristal!— el Pony en jefe guardó los planos que de poco iban a servir en esa ocasión en un estuche metálico con forma cilíndrica.

Al escuchar la orden, dos de los obreros galoparon a toda velocidad hacía el salón real, sin embargo, y para su mala suerte, era día de audiencias reales, un día en que la princesa Cadance escuchaba las problemáticas de sus súbditos, por ridículas que estas fueran, y las agendaba para darles solución, además de que en ese día en especial, había una buena cantidad de súbditos haciendo fila para ser atendidos por la nueva gobernante, que a pesar de ser nueva, ya era muy querida entre los Ponis de cristal.

—Necesitamos hablar con la princesa, hemos hecho un descubrimiento increíble— dijo uno de los dos obreros que habían salido a buscar a la princesa, frente a ellos se encontraba postrado un guardia Pegaso de cristal, son de reciente ingreso en el imperio.

El estoico guardia imperial mantenía su posición sin importar nada, solo le dirigió una mirada llena de seriedad, después aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Lo siento, pero como saben la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza está atendiendo asuntos reales en este momento, y no podrá atenderlos hasta que termine—

—Pero es importante— la mirada del guardia ahora mostraba un poco de molestia al escuchar la insistencia.

—No puedo hacer nada— soltó sin más y sin inmutarse.

—No entiendes, puede que sea un descubrimiento histórico muy importante, y no podemos entrar sin consentimiento de la princesa— las palabras del otro Pony obrero sonaban algo desesperadas, pero el guardia real no daba crédito a esta situación, ya que él tenía órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie hasta que terminaran las audiencias reales, y estaba dispuesto a dar cabal cumplimiento a esas órdenes.

Los Ponis obreros inflaron el pecho y se acercaron amenazadoramente al guardia real, quien respondía empujando con su pecho de igual manera, las cosas se estaban calentando un poco.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?— los Ponis en disputa se sorprendieron al escuchar la asertiva voz de Shining Armor, quien ya tenía algún tiempo observándolos.

—¡C-Capitán Shining Armor señor!— el guardia imperial de inmediato saludó con el característico casco en la frente, separándose de los otros dos Ponis.

—¡Alteza!— exclamaron al unísono los dos Ponis obreros sorprendidos.

—Saben que no deben pelear— dijo serio mientras los observaba algo inquisitivo.

El guardia imperial sólo tragó saliva de los nervios, mientras que los otros dos sólo bajaron la vista hacia el suelo.

—Creí que estaban remodelando la zona este del castillo, ¿ya han terminado?— preguntó algo confundido al ver a los obreros, que distinguió por traer consigo el atuendo clásico de los trabajadores en las obras, casco, chaleco y cinturón de herramientas.

—Su alteza, hemos hecho un gran descubrimiento durante las obras— dijo haciendo una pausa, Shining Armor arqueó una ceja al escuchar al obrero.

La explicación fue rápida y concisa, durante las obras habían descubierto lo que parecía ser un pasadizo secreto que no estaba en los planos del castillo, pero temían entrar en él porque además de que estaba muy oscuro daba mala vibra, y querían pedir permiso a la princesa, pero al estar presente su esposo, el príncipe Shining Armor, le pidieron el permiso a él, quien interesado en el asunto propuso que le indicaran el lugar, para explorar personalmente ese pasadizo secreto, pues ya había revisado todos los pasajes, cámaras y conductos secretos del castillo y no había encontrado nada interesante, todo estaba vacío. Al llegar al pasadizo secreto del castillo, echó un vistazo al interior del mismo asomando un poco la cabeza, sin embargo no pudo ver nada por la exagerada oscuridad que había en el lugar.

"Vaya que está oscuro" pensó el joven capitán de las fuerzas imperiales mientras daba un vistazo al interior del agujero.

Los demás Ponis obreros observaban con detenimiento de forma intermitente entre el extraño agujero y las expresiones de Shining Armor, quien se mostraba meditativo ante la situación, pero después de unos cortos momentos se dirigió a los obreros para darles unas cuantas órdenes.

—Manden llamar a dos guardias imperiales para que me escolten en la exploración de este agujero, una vez que lo hagan, pueden seguir con las obras de remodelación en el extremo del pasillo, teniendo cuidado con sus herramientas pesadas por favor— las ordenes que dio se cumplieron de inmediato, los obreros consiguieron rápidamente a un par de guardias imperiales que acababan de salir de su turno de custodia, en poco tiempo ya se encontraban en el lugar del descubrimiento, listos para la exploración.

—Su majestad, seguiremos con las obras de remodelación y mantenimiento en lo que queda del pasillo, tenga mucho cuidado— el obrero en jefe asintió confiado después de decir esto, recibiendo como respuesta la misma acción por parte del príncipe del imperio de cristal.

Shining Armor hizo una señal a los dos guardias imperiales para que lo siguieran al interior del oscuro agujero en la pared del pasillo, gracias a su magia de Unicornio logró iluminar la cavidad con un hechizo de luz, haciendo resplandecer su cuerno como si se tratara de una linterna. El interior del agujero parecía tener unas dimensiones considerables, pues el eco eólico del lugar daba a entender esta situación, las paredes de cristal estaban muy viejas y desgastadas, lo mismo ocurría con el suelo, estaba completamente lleno de tierra y polvo; los Ponis avanzaron por un pasillo no muy estrecho pero no muy amplio, hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de sótano oculto, al fondo de las escaleras había una puerta de madera con piezas de metal forjadas para fortalecerla, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, la cual ninguno de los Ponis exploradores tenía por obvias razones.

"Esto se pone interesante, ¿Qué lugar será este?" Shining Armor observó de cerca la cerradura de la puerta de madera, en el interior había algunas telarañas sueltas, pero no había ni rastros del arácnido responsable de tales tejidos.

Abrir esa puerta era pan comido para un Unicornio, y más si éste está entrenado para tal labor como parte de su formación militar, un simple hechizo bastaría para abrir esa rustica cerradura, y así fue, no tomó más de cinco segundos después de lanzado el hechizo en escucharse el clic de la cerradura; al abrir la puerta, algo de polvo cayó al suelo desde la parte superior de la puerta, esa puerta no se había abierto en mucho tiempo. Los guardias imperiales estaban alertas ante cualquier cosa que pudiera acontecer después de pasar por esa extraña puerta, notaron como el mediano pasillo se extendía de forma horizontal para formar una especie de complejo de túneles o pasillos más angostos, era una sala central con salidas o pasillos laterales angostos, el lugar estaba igual de deteriorado que las partes anteriores del pasadizo secreto, explorarlo no tomaría mucho tiempo ya que al asomarse por uno de los pasillos laterales alternos de la sala principal, el fondo del pasillo podía verse a una distancia de unos trescientos metros; estos pasillos tenían puertas en ambos extremos de forma seguida, como si se tratara de departamentos de un complejo residencial, sin embargo estaba lejos de ser un pasillo de departamentos, era más que obvio para los exploradores que era el lugar en donde se encontraban, era un calabozo.

En las paredes de los pasillos había cadenas y grilletes, había cubos de madera que alguna vez contuvieron agua o algún otro líquido, al revisar el interior de las celdas de los pasillos un sentimiento de lástima y repugnancia se apodero de los Ponis, en el interior de las celdas había cadáveres de Ponis en avanzado estado de putrefacción, para ser más exactos, estaban momificados, el entorno seco y polvoriento del lugar favorecía esta circunstancia de conservación post mortem. Muchos de los cadáveres estaban en los huesos, algunos otros todavía conservaban parte de su melena y cuero, la imagen del lugar era simplemente cruel.

"Deben ser prisioneros del Rey Sombra" pensó Shining Armor mientras veía con rabia a los cadáveres de Ponis que seguramente eran de Equestria, pues los Ponis de cristal, al morir se convierten en polvo de cristal.

—Señor, ¿desea que nos separemos para cubrir más espacio y explorar este calabozo más rápidamente?— preguntó uno de los dos guardias imperiales.

—Me parece una buena idea, no creo que haya ningún peligro— dijo Shining Armor mientras avanzaba junto a los guardias imperiales para salir del pasillo en que se encontraban, —sin embargo, al primer signo de peligro, quiero que salgan de este lugar lo antes posible, ¿entendido?— dijo con seriedad al salir del pasillo, era lógico pensar que no había peligros, pues el Rey Sombra fue destruido.

Los guardias imperiales asintieron con la cabeza soltando un pequeño "entendido", para después separarse y comenzar a revisar los demás pasillos del lugar, el Unicornio real se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Después de revisar un par de pasillos del calabozo, regresó a la parte central del mismo, no había encontrado otra cosa que no fueran cadáveres de Ponis y objetos que esperarías encontrar en un calabozo, tales como cadenas, grilletes, bolas de hierro, platos oxidados, heno viejo, entre otras; sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención al momento de dirigir su mirada al extremo del tétrico salón principal del calabozo, en la pared del calabozo había un trozo de tela marrón colgado de un par de clavos metálicos muy pequeños, este trozo de tela se ondeaba un poco debido a una débil corriente de viento, dando a entender que cubría alguna especie de ventana o puerta, por lo que el príncipe de cristal se acercó para investigar un poco, al estar frente a la manta la hizo a un lado con la ayuda de su casco, estaba toda polvorienta, sacándole un poco de toz por el polvo; abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que había una puerta muy singular detrás de la manta, ésta era diferente a las demás, era metálica en su totalidad y tenía un emblema de corazón grabado en el centro, al igual que las demás puertas del lugar, ésta estaba cerrada con llave, pero igual que las demás puertas no supuso un problema para el Unicornio, pues un simple hechizo fue suficiente para abrirla, sin embargo, esta puerta metálica estaba oxidada y las bisagras ponían bastante resistencia al momento de intentar empujarla, con algo de fuerza logró abrirla, pero accidentalmente rompió las bisagras metálicas, haciendo que la puerta cayera al suelo provocando un sonido atronador en todo el lugar, que le sacó un pequeño susto.

*Suspiro*

De forma precavida, avanzó a través del pequeño pasillo que se extendía a lo largo detrás de la puerta metálica, llegando rápidamente a una celda única, ésta era como las demás, a excepción de un pequeño detalle, el prisionero de la celda.

"¿Pero qué…?" se preguntó asombrado al ver el centro de la celda, lugar en donde se encontraba el prisionero.

En el centro de la celda se encontraba un enorme rombo prismático color verde que emitía una extraña luz morada, el mismo se encontraba flotando sobre una base metálica, estaba hecho de cristal por completo. En el interior del cristal romboide se encontraba un Pony atrapado, pero no era cualquier Pony, ya que se trataba de un Alicornio, éste estaba dormido, o quizá muerto; estaba inerte en el centro del cristal como si estuviera congelado en un trozo de hielo.

Shining Armor no perdió tiempo y salió de la celda para buscar a sus otros dos compañeros exploradores, ellos ya se encontraban en el centro de la sala central del calabozo, ya habían revisado el calabozo en las partes que les tocaban respectivamente, al ver a su capitán galopando a toda prisa hacía ellos se sorprendieron bastante.

—Necesito su ayuda, encontré algo muy raro en la celda de allá— Shining Armor señalaba la celda extraña que se encontraba al fondo de la sala central del calabozo, para después galopar de nueva cuenta hacía la celda, pero esta vez seguido por los guardias imperiales.

Al llegar a la celda, investigaron la manera de remover el cristal prisión de su pedestal, pero no hubo resultados, se requería de la ayuda de más Ponis para sostenerlo y llevárselo de ahí, además de que necesitarían las herramientas y andamios necesarios para llevarse la pesada pieza de cristal, por lo que rápidamente pidieron el apoyo de Ponis obreros y algunos guardias imperiales más, sin duda, ese descubrimiento era importante. Después de horas de arduo trabajo, el cuantioso grupo de Ponis lograron sacar al enorme cristal de la mazmorra secreta del castillo de cristal, llevándolo a la sala del trono, en donde sería custodiado hasta que la princesa Cadance lo pudiera ver al término de sus audiencias reales, que estaban por finalizar. Shining Armor entró a la sala de audiencias reales para seguir custodiando a su amada esposa, quien ya sólo tenía a algunos Ponis por delante.

"Cadance…" pensó Shining Armor mientras notaba como su esposa observaba con un poco de cansancio a sus súbditos, pero sin perder ningún detalle de lo que éstos decían.

Pasado un rato, las audiencias reales llegaron a su conclusión, agotada, la princesa Cadance dejó salir un largo suspiro, le sonrió a los guardias imperiales que la custodiaban para después bajar de su trono de audiencias y dirigirse hacia Shining Armor, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro.

—Cadance, te ves cansada, ¿necesitas algo?— preguntó mientras se acercaba a su esposa para acariciar su mejilla.

—Shining Armor, estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte— dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras aceptaba la caricia de su esposo y correspondía con el mismo acto.

—No quisiera molestarte, pero hay algo que creo que debes ver— dijo en un tono más serio después de separarse de su querida esposa.

Cadance ladeó la cabeza confundida, —para nada Shining Armor, ¿Qué es lo que debo ver?— preguntó curiosa al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su marido.

Shining Armor le explicó lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en el ala este del castillo durante los proyectos de remodelación de uno de los pasillos, le contó sobre la exploración de un calabozo secreto debajo del castillo de cristal, pero lo más sorprendente fue sin duda alguna, lo respectivo al prisionero del cristal, que, después de observarlo más de cerca al momento de trasladarlo a la sala del trono, Shining Armor pudo darse cuenta de que se trabada de un Potro, un Potro Alicornio, lo cual lo sorprendió aún más, no había duda de que el Rey Sombra era el responsable de su cautiverio, ya que era muy cruel el encerrar así a un pequeño. Shining Armor junto a Cadance, se dirigían rumbo a la sala del trono, para poder ver al prisionero de cristal.

—Es muy extraño…— dijo Cadance pensativa mientras avanzaba hacía la sala del trono.

Shining Armor sólo le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su esposa mientras avanzaba junto a ella, esperaba a que agregara algo más a su comentario.

—¿Quién puede ser?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?— se preguntó mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para ver a su esposo.

—No lo sé, sólo puedo darte conjeturas, nada seguro…— contestó serio haciendo una pausa pequeña, —lo más seguro es que se trate de alguien importante, pues tenía una celda especial sólo para él, además es probable que se encontrara ahí como prisionero de guerra— dijo meditativo, ya estando a unos cuantos cascos de la entrada de la sala del trono, en donde a cada extremo de la puerta se encontraba un guardia imperial custodiando la entrada.

Los guardias imperiales abrieron la puerta por los gobernantes de cristal, quienes dieron las gracias asintiendo con la cabeza, al entrar a la sala del trono fue imposible evitar ver el enorme cristal verdoso que se encontraba ubicado en un pedestal en un extremo del amplio salón real. Cadance se acercó al cristal para verlo mejor, al estar cerca de él sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

"¿Magia…?" Cadance entrecerró sus ojos por la molestia que le causaba estar cerca del extraño cristal, "no hay duda… es magia negra" pensó recobrando la compostura mientras observaba al prisionero que se encontraba en el interior del cristal.

—¿Sabes quién es Cadance?— preguntó mientras se acercaba para ver a su lado el cristal.

—No— contestó lisa y llanamente.

—Vaya, esperaba que lo supieras— dijo algo afligido, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de preocupación al ver la cara de confusión de su esposa.

—Es sólo un Potro…— dijo con un sentimiento de entre molestia y tristeza.

Shining Armor no dijo nada más, pues no tenía nada que decir, ese Pony era todo un misterio, pero si algo sabía era que tenían que sacarlo de allí para ver si estaba bien.

—Ya intenté usar mi magia para liberarlo, pero no pude hacerlo— dijo por fin al ver que Cadance seguía observando detenidamente el cristal.

—Es magia negra, magia utilizada por el Rey Sombra, la magia normal no tiene efecto en ella— dijo Cadance pensativa, —será mejor llamar a mi tía, ella sabrá que hacer—

—Es una buena idea, mandaré llamar a la mensajera del imperio para enviar el mensaje a Canterlot— se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala del trono.

Cadance observaba el cristal, se sentía raro, era un sentimiento de familiaridad, sentía como si conociera a ese potrillo, pero nunca antes en su vida lo había visto, sólo quedaba esperar a la princesa Celestia, seguro que explicándole la situación se dará un tiempo para visitar el imperio y ver que se puede hacer.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Canterlot, capital del reino de Equestria, cede de la realeza de la región. Una bella ciudad fundada por Unicornios hace más de mil años atrás, se encuentra abrazada por una gran montaña, como si se tratara de un balcón gigante desde el cual puede apreciarse al pequeño poblado que está un poco más hacía el sur, Ponyville. Los Ponis utilizaban un medio de transporte muy efectivo, que no era otro que el ferrocarril; Canterlot servía como base de distribución de las diversas líneas de vías de tren que transportaban a los Ponis a diferentes partes de la región de Equestria, conformada por un enorme continente, cuyas orillas más recónditas aún estaban sin explorar y mucho menos cartografiar.

*Sonido de vapor a presión*

Los trenes cubrían sus viajes agendados como de costumbre, cada tren estaba en su respectivo andén, listos para partir con los Ponis pasajeros a la hora de su salida. De entre todos esos trenes había uno en especial que llamaba la atención ya que era muy diferente a los demás, éste tenía más ornamenta en mayor medida de piedras preciosas y oro, además de que su color era morado y el color de los demás trenes era café, verde o rojo; éste tren en especial se había mandado preparar momentos antes por la princesa Celestia, ya que tenía una visita no agendada al imperio de cristal, el maquinista supervisaba las labores de mantenimiento del tren real, se cercioraba de que todo estuviera a punto para el viaje de su majestad.

Justo en la entrada de la estación de Canterlot había un poco de revuelo, ya que las princesas de Canterlot, Celestia y Luna se encontraba arribando a la estación, al verlas, los Ponis se arrodillaban en señal de ovación y cedían el paso a las Alicornios dándoles preferencia, ambas se dirigían al tren especial que momentos antes la mayor había ordenado preparar para un viaje de improvisto, el tren era muy especial, además de la ornamenta, éste era un modelo muy moderno de alta velocidad, y se encontraba en una línea exprés de trayecto directo hacía el imperio de cristal, por lo que el viaje duraría unos quince minutos como máximo.

—Su majestad— dijo el maquinista haciendo reverencia a la princesa Celestia, quien sólo hizo un gesto amable dándole a entender que no era necesaria tal formalidad.

— ¿Está preparado el ferrocarril para partir?— preguntó con una voz suave y humilde que hacía sentir a cualquiera que la escuchara un aire de maternidad y cariño.

—Si su alteza, justo en este momento hemos terminado de cargar combustible— dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj de maquinista reglamentario y tomaba la hora, —podemos salir en cuanto usted lo indique—

—Muchas gracias— dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, —me gustaría partir lo antes posible— agregó al final con un poco de seriedad.

—Por su puesto su alteza, por favor…— el maquinista ordenó que abrieran la puerta de acceso al vagón real del tren, la cual se abrió de inmediato, la princesa dio las gracias asintiendo con la cabeza y pasó al interior del vagón, seguida de su hermana menor, y una vez que se encontraban en el interior del vagón, el maquinista ordenó cerrar la puerta mecánica.

Las princesas tomaron asiento en el interior del lujoso vagón real en dos cojines afelpados y aterciopelados que se veían muy cómodos, una a un lado de la otra; el tren hizo sonar su silbato especial, indicando que estaba a punto de partir, todas las demás líneas de tren se suspendieron hasta que el tren real saliera de la estación de trenes, hasta que finalmente partió con rumbo al norte, hacía los páramos níveos y posteriormente al imperio de cristal.

—Hacía tiempo que no iba al imperio de cristal— dijo Luna cabizbaja sin ver a su hermana mayor a los ojos.

—Hermana, ¿querías revisitar el imperio?— preguntó un poco sorprendida mientras veía a su hermana menor.

—También… es la primera vez que tú regresas en más de mil años— dijo girándose hacía su hermana mayor, pero sin verla a los ojos.

Celestia sonrió levemente para después dirigir su mirada a la ventana del vagón, fuera las cosas se veían pasar a una velocidad sorprendente, la ingeniería Pony de Canterlot era muy avanzada gracias a la inversión de la realeza en la Real Universidad de Canterlot.

—Así es— dijo desvaneciendo su sonrisa y cambiando su expresión a una más seria, —supongo que aún siento que no me corresponden los asuntos del imperio después de tanto tiempo— en sus palabras se notaba un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza, al terminar de decir esto, su hermana menor por primera vez la vio directamente a los ojos.

—Celestia— dijo mientras veía fijamente a su hermana, comprendía muy bien a su hermana mayor.

—Cadance necesita nuestra ayuda, parece importante— dijo mientras se giraba para ver a su hermana menor, tenía una sonrisa un poco nerviosa dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

Luna torció un poco la boca con cierto aire de molestia, y es que ambas recordaban lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos en el Castillo de Canterlot.

—Su alteza— dijo un guardia real mientras entraba apresurado a la sala del trono.

— ¿Si?, ¿pasa algo?— preguntó imponente la princesa Alicornio desde su trono real.

Se acercó al trono real, una vez enfrente se quitó el yelmo dorado que traía puesto y se inclinó para hacer reverencia a la soberana de Equestria, —ha llegado una mensajera del imperio de cristal, Quicksilver, dice traer un mensaje urgente por parte de su alteza la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza— dijo sereno para después levantarse y ver directamente hacía la princesa.

Era toda una sorpresa, Cadance tenía gobernando el imperio de cristal un tiempo algo considerable y nunca había enviado un mensaje urgente, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la situación del imperio de cristal y la de su sobrina.

—Hágala pasar de inmediato, si es tan amable— su hermosa melena multicolor se ondeaba de forma majestuosa.

—A la orden su majestad— inmediatamente después de salir de la sala del trono, regresó acompañado de una Pony de melena grisácea y cuero beige, con uniforme de mensajera del imperio de cristal, el guardia real se quedó esperando detrás de la mensajera.

—Su alteza— se inclinó para hacer reverencia, se veía bastante agitada, la princesa se levantó de su trono y se acercó a la Pony, que a pesar de pertenecer al imperio de cristal, por el momento era una Pony de carne y hueso.

—No es necesario que seas tan formal— dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ponía el casco en el lomo, la mensajera del imperio del norte se sorprendió por la bondad de la princesa.

—Gracias— dijo un poco afligida, —tengo un mensaje urgente para usted de parte de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, soberana del imperio de cristal— la expresión de seriedad de la Pony hizo que Celestia se preocupara.

—Adelante, por favor— pidió amablemente tratando de esconder su preocupación.

—Sí— hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta, —la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza necesita de su inmediata presencia en el imperio de cristal de la manera más encarecida, pues se ha descubierto algo muy importante en el interior del castillo de cristal y creemos que usted es la única capaz de ayudarnos a saber más sobre ese objeto, por lo tanto se extiende una atenta invitación a su majestad para visitar el imperio de cristal— al decir el mensaje parecía como si tuviera problemas para recordarlo, además de que titubeaba un poco.

Celestia se quedó pensativa un momento con los ojos cerrados, lo que puso nerviosa a la mensajera, después de un pequeño rato, abrió sus ojos.

—Entiendo, pero…— dijo con un poco de preocupación, — ¿exactamente qué es lo que descubrieron en el castillo de cristal?— preguntó curiosa mientras veía a la mensajera con mucha amabilidad.

*Traga saliva*

—Ermm… bueno pues…— dijo nerviosa y sudando un poco, —no lo sé… lo siento su majestad, pero no me lo informaron— dijo cabizbaja.

—Te entiendo, no te preocupes— dijo poniendo de nueva cuenta su casco en el lomo de la Pony, —puedes informar a Cadance que partiré de inmediato— dijo al final, haciendo que la mensajera sintiera un gran alivio.

—Entendido su majestad— dijo para después asentir con la cabeza muy decidida.

La princesa hizo una señal al guardia real para que se acercara, mientras que la mensajera se puso en marcha para regresar al imperio de cristal, faena que era de lo más sencilla gracias a sus zapatillas aladas, un par de zapatillas mágicas que permitían a su poseedora avanzar grandes distancias en poco tiempo, su uso estaba limitado a Quicksilver, quien al salir de la sala del trono se topó con otra Alicornio que al parecer estaba escuchando todo lo que había ocurrido en la sala; Quicksilver se asustó un poco al verla, pero ella era así, nerviosa crónica, la princesa Alicornio sólo le dirigió una mirada seria al mismo tiempo que sus caminos se cruzaban.

—Su majestad— volvió a reverenciar a la princesa Alicornio mientras se inclinaba.

—Necesito que alisten el tren real en la línea exprés directa al imperio de cristal, también necesito que cancelen mi agenda de hoy— ordenó serenamente mientras posaba su mirada en su hermana menor, quien se acercaba al trono.

—A la orden su majestad— dijo levantándose de su reverencia para después girarse y comenzar con el complimiento de las ordenes que le había dado la princesa, al ver a la princesa Luna, le hizo un reverencia rápida y se retiró a toda prisa.

—Luna, que sorpresa verte a estas horas del día— dijo extrañada pero feliz de ver a su hermana menor.

—Es la primera vez que envían un mensaje de urgencia desde el imperio— dijo con mucha seriedad para detenerse justo en frente de su hermana mayor.

—Me hubiera gustado saber un poco más sobre esta urgencia— dijo pensativa.

Luna apretó los dientes, —esa Pony mensajera debería hacer mejor su trabajo— musitó molesta mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo.

—Vamos, no es su culpa, nos hizo un favor muy grande al molestarse en venir hasta acá y avisarnos— dijo sonriendo con mucha bondad.

*Suspiro*

—Celestia, siempre has sido así— dijo con una expresión de resignación en su rostro.

Celestia dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras se cubría la boca con el casco, — ¿te gustaría acompañarme hermana?— preguntó serena mientras avanzaba por un lado de su hermana menor.

— ¿Al imperio de cristal?— preguntó algo sorprendida, era algo que no se esperaba.

—Claro, juntas como en los viejos tiempos— dijo mientras detenía su avance justo a un lado de su hermana menor.

—Hermana— dijo conmovida sintiendo los comienzos de un nudo en la garganta.

—Vamos, el tren estará listo en unos minutos—

Las dos salieron de la sala del trono, tenían rumbo fijo a la estación de Canterlot, en donde su tren exclusivo las esperaba, las dos lo tomaron y el tren salió de inmediato. Después de unos diez minutos de viaje, el tren ya estaba por llegar, las preparaciones previas al tren habían hecho posible una funcionalidad del mismo excepcional.

*Sonido de vapor a presión*

—Ya hemos llegado— dijo Celestia muy calmada mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su cómodo cojín real.

La puerta mecánica del lujoso vagón se abrió, saliendo de él Celestia seguida de su hermana menor Luna, ambas dieron las gracias al maquinista, quien las esperaría en la estación para partir de nuevo a Canterlot en cuanto terminarán sus asuntos en el imperio. Las dos fueron escoltadas por guardias imperiales que ya las esperaban en la estación del imperio, ellos llevaron a las princesas hasta el castillo de cristal a bordo de un hermoso carruaje de cristal, y ya en pocos minutos se encontraban atravesando los largos pasillos del castillo del imperio.

—Su majestad Celestia, su majestad Luna, por aquí— dijo un guardia imperial mientras abría la puerta de la sala del trono del castillo, haciéndose a un lado al terminar de abrirla para dar paso a las soberanas de Equestria.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Celestia con una voz suave mientras pasaba seguida de su hermana a la sala del trono.

La princesa Cadance estaba sentada en su trono de cristal, justo a un lado del trono de Shining Armor, el cual él ocupaba; al ver a las princesas se levantaron de inmediato y se dirigieron hacia ellas.

— ¡Tía Celestia, Tía Luna!— dijo emocionada y feliz mientras se acercaba para abrazar a las princesas Alicornio.

Cadance abrazó a sus tías, Celestia le correspondió el abrazo gustosa y muy alegre, mientras que Luna puso cara de confusión por lo que estaba pasando.

—Cadance, es una enorme alegría el poder verte de nuevo— dijo Celestia mientras abrazaba a su sobrina.

Cadance sólo abrazó con más fuerza a sus tías, después del abrazo las princesas se separaron. Luna apenas conocía a Cadance y viceversa, sin embargo Cadance ya le tenía un enorme cariño a su tía de la noche. Celestia le había explicado todo lo relativo a lo de ser tía, al principio le pareció raro, pues ellas eran las únicas hermanas, por lo que no podían ser tías, además la primera vez que Celestia le presentó a Cadance, Luna se quedó con la quijada en el suelo, pues Celestia sólo se limitó a decirle que era tía, por lo que Luna no pudo evitar pensar que Celestia ya era madre, también pensó que mil años no pasan en balde y se había perdido del nacimiento de la hija de su hermana mayor; pero era todo un malentendido, el cual Celestia se encargó de aclararle a su hermana menor un poco avergonzada, las cosas eran muy diferentes en realidad y había una explicación completamente lógica para considerar a Cadance su "sobrina".

Luna estaba muy ocupada con sus pensamientos y recuerdos, se sorprendió al notar que Shining Armor la saludaba, ella sólo asintió en señal de saludo. Luna estaba también muy distraída viendo el interior de aquel castillo de cristal, en específico la sala del trono, lugar en el que ya había estado antes; se decía así misma lo poco que ha cambiado el castillo, pues sigue igual que hace más de mil años, sin embargo al ver hacía los tronos de cristal vacíos sintió mucha nostalgia y tristeza.

—Cadance, nos depusimos a salir de Canterlot en cuanto recibimos tu mensaje— dijo Celestia sacando de sus pensamientos de forma repentina a su hermana menor.

—Gracias Celestia, lamento mucho las molestias que te provoque al hacerte venir— dijo Cadance un poco apenada por no poder resolver la situación por su cuenta.

—No te preocupes, pero…— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, — ¿Cuál es el problema tan urgente?— preguntó un poco confundida, pues todo en el imperio de cristal parecía muy pacifico.

Cadance ladeó la cabeza confundida, ella esperaba que ya lo supieran a esas alturas, al parecer la mensajera Quicksilver no había hecho bien su trabajo, otra vez para variar, pero no la culpaba, el método que tenía el imperio de cristal para entregar mensajes era muy anticuado, y la pobre Quicksilver tenía problemas para recordar todos los mensajes que tenía que dar, pues la norma era que todos los mensajes debían hacerse saber de forma personal mediante la voz; este método de mensajería quizá funcionaría en el pasado puesto que no había tantos Ponis, pero con las recientes relaciones entre el imperio de cristal y las ciudades de Equestria, los servicios de mensajería por parte de los Ponis de cristal eran cada vez más solicitados.

—Lo siento, parece que me apresuré en dar el mensaje a la mensajera real y no captó el mensaje completo— dijo Shining Armor apenado, ya que cuando le hizo el encargo a Quicksilver estaba demasiado apresurado que hablaba sin parar, y la pobre mensajera no logró memorizar el mensaje completo.

—No te preocupes, ya estamos aquí, no tiene caso preocuparse por eso— dijo Celestia con una radiante sonrisa que reconfortaba a Shining Armor, —ahora, me gustaría saber el motivo del mensaje tan urgente que tenían— dijo con un poco más de seriedad.

—Si— dijo Cadance mientras asentía.

La princesa del imperio de cristal comenzó con la explicación, todo lo concerniente a las remodelaciones del castillo, al descubrimiento de esa extraña mazmorra en la parte baja del castillo, y el hallazgo del extraño cristal verdoso con un Pony atrapado en su interior; también explicó que lo habían sacado de la mazmorra y lo había llevado a la sala del trono, pero lo movieron de lugar por seguridad, además de mantener un poco más de discreción acerca del asunto, lo habían trasladado a una habitación especial contigua de la sala del trono.

—Un cristal verde con un Pony atrapado en su interior— se dijo Celestia a si misma mientras avanzaba junto a los demás para entrar a la habitación en donde tenían resguardado el cristal prisión.

— ¿Hermana?— preguntó Luna un poco curiosa al ver la expresión de concentración de su hermana mayor.

—Nunca había escuchado de algo así, pero me da la impresión de que se trata de magia prohibida— dijo con mucha seriedad mientras se detenían ante el acceso a la habitación especial.

Shining Armor aprovechó para abrir la entrada, mientras Cadance se quedaba pensativa por las palabras de su tía, Luna sólo bajo la cabeza.

—Magia negra, la magia negra que el Rey Sombra utilizaba, la magia que entra en el corazón de los Ponis y los corrompe— dijo Luna para sí como si estuviera molesta por algo.

—Por eso prohibí su uso en Equestria— agregó Celestia, parecía bastante molesta.

Las Alicornios y el Unicornio entraron a la habitación especial, al ver el cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación colocado justo arriba de un pedestal especial Celestia y Luna abrieron los ojos como platos, el cristal les llamaba mucho la atención.

—Este es el cristal— dijo Cadance sería mientras observaba la expresión de sus tías.

Celestia y Luna al principio no podían distinguir al Pony que se encontraba en el interior del cristal, por lo que se acercaron un poco más, sólo un poco, pues algo en ese cristal las molestaba a las dos, les producía una especie de migraña de sólo estar cerca de él. Al acercarse, Celestia tardó un poco en procesar de quien se trataba.

—Imposible— se dijo Celestia con una expresión difícil de describir, estaba entre sorpresa y terror, parecía como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Cadance y Shining Armor se vieron el uno al otro sorprendidos por la reacción de Celestia, Luna también observaba a su hermana mayor sorprendida, su expresión le llamaba más la atención que el mismo cristal.

"No puede ser… se suponía que…" Celestia estaba sobrecargada con tantos pensamientos que pasaban de forma fugaz por su cabeza, "pero… ¿estará vivo?, espero que este vivo" cuando Celestia terminó de analizar el cristal, se pudo notar en su rostro un poco de esperanza y felicidad.

Luna puso más atención al Pony cautivo del cristal, tardó un poco al igual que su hermana en reconocer a ese Alicornio, exhaló aire de forma apresurada por la sorpresa, luego sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

— ¡Leon Heart!— gritó la princesa de la noche con desesperación al reconocer al Pony cautivo, inmediatamente después de su grito, corrió hacía el cristal.

— ¡Detente Luna, no te acerques a ese cristal!— gritó Celestia de forma muy severa, haciendo que Luna se detuviera en el acto, Cadance y Shining Armor estaban atónitos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no pensaron que el cristal sería tan peligroso.

— ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí Celestia!— Luna se giró bastante desesperada hacía su hermana mayor.

—Lo sé, pero necesito que te alejes de ese cristal— dijo con una expresión de total seriedad, ninguno de los Ponis ahí presentes había visto a Celestia así de seria en tanto tiempo.

Con mucha pesadez, Luna retrocedió, se colocó a unos metros detrás de Celestia, —ten cuidado— dijo casi murmurando con un tono de voz muy serio.

Celestia asintió con la cabeza, para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, luego de unos pocos segundos de concentración abrió los ojos de golpe, pero esta vez tenía los ojos diferentes, tenía ambos iris color rojo, con la esclerótica verde, además que de ellos emanaba una extraña luz morada, la sombra de Celestia se extendió por la habitación hasta llegar al cristal, una vez que la sombra tocó el cristal este comenzó a resquebrajarse gradualmente con su sonido característico, hasta que eventualmente el cristal se rompió por completo levantando una nube de polvo verde por el cristal; Celestia cambio de magia con maestría, ahora usaba magia normal de Unicornio de levitación, evitando que el potro que se encontraba atrapado en el cristal cayera al suelo, con la ayuda de su magia puso al potro Alicornio con mucho cuidado en el suelo. Luna fue la primera en acercarse al potro.

—Leon…— dijo mientras lo tocaba con sus cascos para ver si aún estaba vivo, dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que el Pony respiraba.

— ¿Leon?— preguntó Cadance sorprendida y confundida, — ¿ustedes lo conocen?, ¿Quién es?— la curiosidad la invadía.

Celestia le ordenó a uno de los guardias imperiales que mandara traer una camilla y a un médico, luego se acercó incrédula para ver al misterioso potrillo que acababa de liberar con magia negra.

— No puedo creer que sea él— dijo con mucha seriedad mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor al potrillo.

—Es él hermana, nunca lo olvidaría, es increíble— un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Luna de forma involuntaria, —creí que estaba muerto— dijo con una voz ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en llanto.

—Yo también lo creí, es un milagro que el rey Sombra no lo haya asesinado a él también— dijo muy pensativa y con alivio al ver al potro, cuya Cutio Mark no podía dejar de ver.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó de nueva cuenta Cadance, quien ya estaba un poco desesperada por la curiosidad.

Celestia le dirigió una mirada consternada a su sobrina, como si se sintiera culpable de algo, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento la ayuda médica había llegado.

—Rápido, en la camilla— dijo Luna, para que después los Ponis de cristal que acababan de llegar subieran al joven Alicornio a la camilla.

—Cadance, tengo que hablar contigo— Celestia estaba muy seria, lo cual sorprendió a los gobernantes del imperio de cristal.

—Claro que sí tía— dijo con mucha seguridad, haciendo a un lado su nerviosismo.

—También contigo Shining Armor, esto que tengo que contarles, deben escucharlo los dos como nuevos gobernantes del imperio de cristal— el joven príncipe asintió con la cabeza.

—Hermana, yo estaré con Leon… debo asegurarme de que este bien— dijo Luna muy preocupada, los médicos ya se estaban llevando al potro en la camilla, Celestia le dio el visto bueno a su hermana menor asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luna también asintió con la cabeza, y después se marchó de la habitación junto a los médicos, llevaban al potro a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes acondicionadas del castillo para atenderlo adecuadamente. Mientras que Celestia ordenó que cerraran las puertas de aquella habitación especial, y una vez que sólo estaba ella, Cadance y Shining Armor en el interior de la habitación comenzó a caminar pensativa de un lado a otro, después de un rato se detuvo, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

—Cadance, después de mucho pensarlo, he decidido contarte sobre tu pasado, así como la relación que existe entre el imperio de cristal y tú— Celestia agachó la cabeza muy triste, —lamento mucho haberte ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo, creí que sería lo mejor para ti, por favor perdóname— dijo con una expresión de total arrepentimiento.

— ¿Tía?, ¿de qué hablas?— preguntó confundida, —yo jamás te culparé de nada, si guardaste secretos, es porque era lo mejor, yo te quiero mucho tía— se acercó para darle un abrazo.

La escena tocó el corazón de Shining Armor, quien sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias Cadance, ahora, quiero que escuches con atención todo lo que estoy a punto de contarte— las princesas se separaron después del enternecedor abrazo.

Cadance sólo asintió con la cabeza con mucha seguridad, lo que sea que su tía estaba a punto de contarle debía ser muy importante, además de que seguramente tendría algo que ver con el potrillo que liberó del cristal en el que se encontraba prisionero.

—Cadance— dijo el nombre de su sobrina seriamente, — ¿recuerdas el nombre de tu madre?—


	3. Capítulo Tres

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

— ¿Recuerdas el nombre de tu madre?— la pregunta de Celestia confundió y sorprendió a Cadance, no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta, además la seriedad con la que preguntaba la ponía un poco nerviosa.

—Sí lo recuerdo… su nombre era— hizo una pausa, un montón de recuerdos invadían la mente de la joven princesa, —Ruby Heart, era el nombre de mi madre— contestó con mucha nostalgia y tristeza.

Shining Armor se acercó a su esposa para reconfortarla con una caricia en la mejilla, eso la animó un poco.

—Así es Cadance, tú eres hija de Ruby Heart— dijo con un aire de tristeza, —la princesa del imperio de cristal— dijo con una expresión que reflejaba mucha tristeza.

Al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho, — ¿princesa del imperio de cristal?, pero si mi madre fue una noble de Canterlot— la confesión de Celestia comenzaba a hacer que todo lo que Cadance sabía comenzará a tambalearse.

—Sí, ella era una noble, pero antes de eso pasaron muchas cosas, tú madre era muy cercana a mí, por eso la considero como a una hermana, por eso tu eres mi sobrina— es muy común que la princesa de Canterlot apadrine a jóvenes potros con determinados talentos o que sean huérfanos, como el caso del príncipe Blueblood.

Un rato de silencio invadió la habitación, Cadance aún intentaba procesar lo que le acababan de contar de su madre, sólo podía preguntarse qué otras cosas desconocía. La princesa Celestia fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Es una historia algo larga, pero gradualmente la irás comprendiendo— dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación, los gobernantes del imperio hicieron lo mismo.

Celestia tomó aire mientras cerraba los ojos, comenzaba a recordar todo lo sucedido en el pasado, hace ya más de mil años; cuando más o menos estructuró todo lo que estaba a punto de decir, abrió los ojos y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

—Hace más de mil años, mucho antes de la fundación de Equestria, Luna y yo vivíamos en el antiguo castillo del bosque Everfree con nuestro tutor, sólo éramos unas potrancas en ese entonces— después de decir esto dejo escapar una risita, —supongo que ya estoy algo vieja— añadió para después reír un poco.

Cadance y Shining Armor sólo sonrieron ante el comentario. La princesa entonces prosiguió.

—Un día nuestro tutor descubrió la manera de debilitar con un hechizo a los Wendigos que habitaban en los páramos níveos del norte, las mismas criaturas que mantenían separados a los Ponis en la época preclásica provenían de esos páramos, una vez que los Wendigos fueron debilitados por su hechizo, él se dispuso a explorar las tierras más allá de los páramos níveos, pues antes lo había intentado, pero no lo había logrado y casi moría en el intento, ahora sería más fácil atravesar esos páramos— volvió a reír un poco, —recuerdo que Luna y yo queríamos acompañar a nuestro tutor en ese viaje, hicimos una buena pataleta hasta que nos dejó ir con él, nosotras queríamos ir, porque habían muchos rumores de que un reino muy hermoso estaba al otro lado de los páramos níveos, y así era, se trataba del imperio de cristal—

Celestia prosiguió.

—Fue un viaje muy difícil, además debíamos hacerlo a escondidas, pues nuestro tutor no quería que la Unión de Gobernantes de las Razas se enterara de que ya era posible ir al legendario reino oculto entre la nieve del norte—

Cadance y Shining Armor sabían por sus clases de historia preclásica qué era la Unión de Gobernantes de las Razas, era el gobierno que se fundó cuando las tres razas de Ponis dejaron a un lado sus diferencias y se unieron en un solo reino.

—Cuando llegamos al imperio de cristal nos quedamos estupefactos, era aún más hermoso de lo que decían en las leyendas, los habitantes eran muy amables y fuimos recibidos con mucha hospitalidad, por la entonces emperatriz de cristal, Sapphire Heart, tu abuela— al escuchar eso, Cadance abrió los ojos como platos.

Cadance no podía evitar sorprenderse, era descendiente de la antigua emperatriz de cristal, ni siquiera sabía que el imperio de cristal tuviera un gobernante antes del Rey Sombra, tenía un montón de preguntas.

—Pero, ¿no era el Rey Sombra quien gobernaba el imperio de cristal?— preguntó confundida.

—Al principio no, él conquistó el imperio tiempo después— parecía molesta al decir eso, —todo quedará muy claro cuando termine con la historia—

Cadance asintió con la cabeza, decidió guardar sus preguntas para el final, mientras que Celestia continuó con su historia.

—Luna y yo conocimos a la emperatriz de cristal desde muy pequeñas, ella era un Alicornio de cristal, todos los habitantes del imperio eran de cristal, lo cual nos sorprendió mucho al principio; la emperatriz era muy sabía, más incluso que mi tutor, ella nos contó muchas cosas interesantes sobre este mundo, al que llamó "planeta", los conocimientos con los que contaba el imperio nos dejaron a todos muy sorprendidos, eran mucho más avanzados que nosotros—

Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, parecía un poco triste.

—La emperatriz de cristal nos trató muy bien, ella tenía dos hijos, la princesa Ruby Heart y el príncipe Leon Heart, Luna y yo jugábamos muy seguido con ellos cuando éramos unas potrillas, tenían nuestra edad por aquel entonces, tu madre Ruby Heart era la mayor, y…— una expresión de tristeza invadió su rostro, —Leon Heart era el menor, es él a quien encontraron prisionero en las mazmorras, me da mucho gusto que esté vivo, todo este tiempo creímos que el Rey Sombra había asesinado a la familia imperial a excepción de tu madre, pero al parecer no fue así— intentaba contener sus lágrimas de felicidad lo mejor que podía, —debes saber que Sapphire Heart, en cierta forma fue como una madre para Luna y para mí, nosotras nunca conocimos a nuestros padres, lo más cercano a un padre y a una madre lo eran Sapphire Heart y nuestro tutor—

—Tía…— dijo Cadance muy conmovida, ahora sabía que sus tías habían tenido un pasado difícil.

—Hacíamos visitas muy frecuentes al imperio de cristal, y siempre se nos recibía de la forma más hospitalaria y atenta, pero todo cambió cuando Luna y yo nos convertimos en princesas de Equestria después del incidente con la Unión de Gobernantes de las Razas, ellos fueron depuestos, y los Ponis nos eligieron como sus nuevas gobernantes, a pesar de que sólo fuéramos unas pequeñas potrancas; a partir de ahí, la emperatriz comenzó a portarse cada vez más distante con nosotras y nuestras visitas al imperio de cristal eran cada vez menos frecuentes, hasta que hubo un tiempo en que no hacíamos visitas— parecía que estaba teniendo un rato difícil por contar esa historia, y es que le traía recuerdos muy amargos.

Hizo una brevísima pausa y continuó.

—Un día nuestro tutor desapareció sin dejar rastro, sólo dejó una nota muy confusa, que ni Luna ni yo pudimos descifrar, por lo que acudimos al consejo de la emperatriz, ella nos dijo que se trataba de un hechizo y nos dijo que debíamos emprender un viaje muy largo para encontrar su significado, además nos pidió que no volviéramos al imperio, que de ahora en ese entonces todas las relaciones diplomáticas se tratarían por conducto de mensajería— se quedó muy seria después de decir eso, Cadance y Shining Armor no entendían porque la emperatriz diría algo como eso, Celestia sabía lo que pensaban, —al principio no entendía porque la emperatriz se comportaba de esa manera, no paraba de reprenderme diciendo que debíamos mantener la soberanía de nuestros reinos, Equestria no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos del imperio, y el imperio no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Equestria; no lo entendía, hasta llegué a pensar que ya no nos quería, pero era todo lo contrario, la emperatriz era muy obstinada, pero era increíblemente sabía—

— ¿Por qué lo hizo, que problema había?, Equestria y el imperio hubieran podido llegar a ser muy prósperos con la cooperación mutua— Cadance parecía un poco molesta.

Celestia bajo la cabeza, era como si estuviera a punto de recordar algo que le dolía mucho, a Cadance no le quedó de otra que dejar de insistir en sus preguntas.

—Esto fue lo que pasó: Luna y yo regresamos a Equestria, estuvimos en el imperio de cristal por tan sólo un par de semanas, pero cuando regresamos a nuestro reino, un demonio se había apoderado de él, un Draconequus llamado Discord se había autoproclamado como el nuevo gobernante de Equestria, y gobernaba desde el castillo del bosque Everfree, Discord había borrado los recuerdos de todos los Ponis y los había sometido a su mandato, cuando intentamos hacerle frente mi hermana y yo nos derrotó, y él continuó gobernando durante algún tiempo; Luna y yo pensábamos en pedir ayuda a la emperatriz, pero ella no iba a ayudarnos, nosotras debíamos liberar a nuestro reino por nosotras mismas, por lo que después de mucho esfuerzo logramos descifrar el mensaje de nuestro tutor, hasta que lo logramos, ese mensaje nos conduciría hasta el árbol de la armonía, donde obtendríamos los elementos de la armonía y derrotaríamos a Discord con ellos, convirtiéndolo en piedra; cuando liberamos a Equestria los Ponis volvieron a elegirnos como sus gobernantes—

Celestia tomó un poco de aire y continuó.

—Todo iba muy bien, pero un día nos enteramos de que el imperio de cristal estaba bajo ataque, tenían una guerra contra un supuesto rey de las sombras; anteriormente la emperatriz nos había contado que cerca del imperio de cristal, existía un lugar llamado "Tartarus", un profundo y horrible abismo que conduce al inframundo, de ese horrible abismo salían las criaturas más malvadas y oscuras de todo el mundo, en la antigüedad el mundo estaba invadido por esas criaturas, pero la emperatriz de cristal creó el corazón de cristal, confinando a todos esos monstruos en Tartarus, incluso encomendó a un guardián llamado Cerbero cuidar la entrada de ese horrible lugar—

"¿Se refiere a Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas que a veces aparece en los pueblos de Equestria causando problemas?" pensó Cadance sorprendida, ya había escuchado hablar de Cerbero y de Tartarus.

—Un día, una de esas criaturas malvadas salió de Tartarus con una horrible legión del inframundo, y comenzó a atacar al imperio de cristal, no era otro más que el Rey Sombra; Luna y yo intentamos ayudar a la emperatriz, pero ella se negó a aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda, ella me hizo prometerle que no la ayudaría por nada del mundo, y yo… no tuve otra opción…— dijo con mucha tristeza sólo agachó la cabeza de forma afligida.

Shining Armor desvió la mirada molesto, —eso fue un error, si las fuerzas de Equestria se hubieran unido con las del imperio de cristal hubieran podido vencer fácilmente al Rey Sombra— como capitán y con un buen entrenamiento militar, él sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, aunque en realidad nunca ha estado en una guerra real.

—Te equivocas— dijo Celestia muy sería mientras lo observaba a los ojos, el pobre Unicornio sólo tragó saliva, —yo también creía lo mismo, creía que la emperatriz estaba siendo muy obstinada y terca, era sólo una potranca inexperta— dijo soltando una risa de incredulidad, —el Rey Sombra poseía un poder oscuro superior al de cualquier reino o reinos, la emperatriz de cristal se dio cuenta de esa situación, ella lo sabía de alguna forma, sabía que si Equestria y el imperio unían fuerzas para hacerle frente al Rey Sombra, ambos reinos iban a caer ante él, era algo lógico después de mucho pensarlo, escapar de Tartarus no es precisamente un juego de niños, es necesario un poder mágico descomunal para hacerlo—

—Ya veo… siento mucho haber hablado sin pensar— dijo arrepentido el joven Unicornio mientras agachaba la cabeza.

La princesa Celestia negó con la cabeza, —justo como dije antes, yo era una potranca inexperta, si hubiera tenido a un capitán como tú, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas— dijo con una sonrisa muy bondadosa.

Shining Armor se sorprendió, —gracias princesa— dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Lo que ocurrió después fue doloroso, Luna comenzó a odiarme por no hacer nada al respecto, al poco tiempo el imperio cayó ante los cascos del Rey Sombra, la emperatriz de cristal, el capitán de las fuerzas imperiales, el príncipe Leon Heart, así como varios Ponis de cristal habían sido asesinados por el Rey Sombra; justo cuando el imperio era atacado por el Rey Sombra, Sapphire Heart encargó a los cuidadores de sus hijos que escaparan a Canterlot con ellos, para que vivieran con Luna y conmigo, la emperatriz me pidió ese último favor, incluso me envió una carta en donde se disculpaba, recuerdo que Ruby Heart y yo lloramos por largas e interminables horas— estaba a punto de llorar por los amargos recuerdos que estaba teniendo, ya tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Cadance se acercó a su tía para reconfortarla, lo que hizo que aguantará las ganas de llorar, ahogando su llanto por completo. Celestia aclaró su garganta para continuar.

—Al parecer al momento de escapar del imperio de cristal, algo salió mal, y tu madre fue la única que pudo escapar, Leon Heart se quedó atrás, y todos creímos que había muerto, incluso Ruby Heart, ella… ella vivió tanto tiempo pensando que su hermano estaba muerto— cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía mucho dolor.

—Mamá…— también tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Por eso, de entre todos los Ponis, te elegí a ti para gobernar el imperio de cristal, te corresponde por derecho, eres la descendiente directa de Sapphire Heart, hija de Ruby Heart; es gracioso, ella siempre quiso vivir como noble en lugar de princesa, conoció a tu padre después de siglos de negarse a cumplir su destino de amor por el dolor que sentía, luego naciste tú, todos estábamos tan felices, me dio tanto gusto, el amor que había entre tu madre y ese Unicornio era muy grande, por eso tu talento especial es el amor, al igual que el de tu madre— sonrió alegremente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su sobrina.

No era algo que se atreviera a decir, pero, los Alicornios híbridos sólo vivían poco más de un milenio, sólo los Alicornios pura sangre eran inmortales, por eso la madre de Cadance había fallecido, al igual que su padre, un Unicornio del que poco se sabía por el amor secreto que existía entre ellos.

—Gracias tía… gracias por decirme todo esto— dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de alegría, ahora se sentía mucho más motivada que nunca a gobernar el imperio de cristal, la verdad nunca se explicó porque ella fue elegida para ser la nueva princesa del imperio de cristal.

*Suspiro*

—Después de la caída del imperio de cristal, el Rey Sombra gobernó de forma despiadada durante muchos años, Luna y yo crecimos bastante, ella estaba molesta conmigo, por no hacer nada para salvar al imperio de cristal; no fue hasta que años después, el Rey Sombra amenazó con invadir Equestria, fue entonces que pudimos actuar, Sapphire Heart, además de evitar que ambos reinos cayeran ante el Rey Sombra, también tenía otro plan, ella atrajo al Rey Sombra al imperio de cristal para que lo atacara primero, ella había preparado un hechizo muy poderoso, cuyo objetivo era debilitar el poder oscuro del Rey Sombra sin que se diera cuenta, para que después fuera derrotado; sin embargo la relación entre Luna y yo era muy mala por ese entonces, ella estaba muy resentida conmigo, pero aun así me ayudó a hacerle frente al Rey Sombra, pero sería difícil, Luna y yo no podíamos usar más a los elementos de la armonía por esa ruptura que había entre nosotras, por lo que lo enfrentamos sin ellos, nos costó mucho ganar y encerrarlo en el ártico, pero…— comenzó a temblar por la ira que sentía.

— ¿Tía?— preguntó preocupada al ver el estado de la princesa.

Celestia sólo sacudió la cabeza, —el Rey Sombra le lanzó un hechizo a Luna antes de ser derrotado, yo no creí que fuera algo grave, pues Luna se reincorporó rápidamente, pensé que ese hechizo no le había hecho nada… pero que equivocada estaba, ese hechizo fue corrompiendo a Luna, hasta que se volvió fría y distante conmigo, ese resentimiento que sentía hacía mí se retorció, creía que el día era más apreciado que la noche, eso la orilló a hacer lo que hizo hace mil años, ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, y todo porque yo lo permití, si hubiera hecho algo más… no hubiera tenido que encerrarla en la luna, yo… jamás me perdonaré por lo que le hice— sólo desvió la mirada rápidamente mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían al suelo, Cadance intentó acercarse, pero Celestia la detuvo levantando el casco.

—Tía…— dijo muy preocupada.

—Ya estoy bien…— dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con su casco delantero, —producto de esa pelea que tuve con mi hermana, el antiguo castillo del bosque Everfree fue destruido, por lo que Ruby Heart y yo nos mudamos a Canterlot, al viejo castillo abandonado de la Unión de Gobernantes de las Razas, en donde vivimos desde ese momento— hizo una pausa mientras ponía una cara muy seria, —Cadance, ahora ya lo sabes, ha sido una larga historia, te he contado cosas de más, lo siento— tenía una leve sonrisa.

Cadance sacudió la cabeza, después abrazó a Shining Armor, —no tía, todo lo que me has dicho me ha sido muy útil, te lo agradezco, Shining Armor y yo estamos muy agradecidos por la confianza que has depositado en nosotros— después de decir esto sonrió de la forma más hermosa que jamás lo había hecho, y dijo un pequeño "gracias" mientras observaba a su tía.

Celestia sólo asintió con la cabeza, ya era algo tarde, era hora de bajar el sol. Los tres salieron de esa habitación y se disponían a ir a ver como se encontraba el joven potrillo que habían liberado.

Momentos antes, en la habitación de huéspedes, Luna se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama de la habitación, en donde estaba recostado el príncipe Leon Heart, aún estaba inconsciente, los médicos ya lo habían revisado, según sus análisis el joven príncipe estaba bien, sólo quedaba esperar a que despertara, sufría del síndrome de hibernación pero todo estaría bien. Luna observaba aun incrédula al Alicornio, estaba muy feliz de volverlo a ver después de más de un milenio; los doctores le habían dicho que ayudaría mucho al príncipe, que al despertar viera a alguien conocido, Luna lo pensó también, por eso decidió acompañar a los médicos y quedarse en la habitación.

"Leon Heart, estoy tan feliz" observaba al potro recostado en la cama, recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando jugaban juntos, como los dos eran los menores se llevaban de maravilla, y no perdían oportunidad alguna de jugarle bromas a sus hermanas mayores.

*Risas*

—¿Lista?— Leon y Luna estaban escondidos detrás de una fuente muy bella en el jardín del imperio de cristal, cerca de ellos se acercaban tranquilamente Celestia acompañada de una Alicornio de pelaje rosa fucsia y melena rosa claro.

*Ji, ji*

—Sí, ya estoy lista— dijo Luna mientras se cubría la boca con los cascos, tratando de contener la risa.

—Aquí vienen, usa el hechizo, usa el hechizo— dijo en voz baja muy entusiasmado.

Celestia y Ruby pasaron cerca de la fuente en donde estaban escondidos los traviesos Alicornios, charlaban y reían, pero justo al pasar por la fuente algo les llamó la atención.

*Psst*

— ¿Eh?— dijo Ruby abriendo los ojos como platos, para después ver a los alrededores buscando la fuente de ese sonido.

— ¿Ruby?, ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó confundida mientras veía el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

— ¿No escuchaste ese sonido?— preguntó mientras seguía buscando de forma insistente.

— ¿Qué sonido?—

*Psst*

— ¡De nuevo!— dijo Ruby sorprendida.

—Oh, ese sonido— ahora ella también buscaba el origen de ese sonido tan curioso.

—Por aquí, en la fuente— una voz masculina en tono bajo llamó la atención de las dos princesas, quienes se acercaron a la fuente para ver qué era lo que ocurría, estaban algo sorprendidas porque en la fuente no había nadie más.

—Viene de la fuente, pero… no hay nadie— dijo Ruby extrañada mientras veía como corría el agua por la bella fuente de agua cristalina.

— ¡Woah, mira otra vez!— dijo Celestia muy sorprendida mientras observaba el agua de la fuente.

Las dos princesas se asustaron un poco al ver a un Pony reflejado en el agua de la fuente, tenía un extraño turbante, y parecía además muy relajado.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Celestia torciendo la boca y frunciendo un poco el ceño confundida.

— ¡Pues yo soy el genio de la fuente!, ¡y estoy aquí para concederles un deseo!— dijo el extraño ser reflejado en el agua del manantial.

Celestia y Ruby se vieron la una a la otra sorprendidas.

— ¿¡En serio!?— preguntaron al unísono.

—Así es— dijo el genio asintiendo con la cabeza mientras tenía los cascos cruzados, —pero para ello primero tienen que acercarse a la fuente lo más posible sin tocar el agua y decir las palabras mágicas muy alto, ¡Abra-Ka-Pony!— agregó al final de forma enérgica.

— ¡Jo, qué genial!, Celestia, ¿tú que vas a pedir?— preguntó entusiasmada mientras veía a su amiga.

—Umm…— se llevó el casco a la barbilla y puso un rostro muy meditativo, — ¡ya sé!— dijo sonriente, —voy a pedir que me haga tan inteligente como mi tutor— dijo muy ilusionada mientras veía al cielo.

Ruby parpadeó incrédula un par de veces con cara de Póker, — ¿en serio?— dijo de forma elocuente.

— ¡Sí!— contestó feliz, —¿y tú que vas a pedir Ruby?— preguntó curiosa.

—Pues, yo voy a pedir que me haga tan hermosa como a mi madre— dijo orgullosa mientras inflaba el pecho.

—Wooow— Celestia estaba impresionada, — ¡ya no puedo esperar pidamos nuestros deseos!— dijo muy entusiasmada mientras veía a su amiga.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza muy confiadas, y se acercaron a la fuente lo más que pudieron, exhalaron aire para decir las palabras mágicas lo más fuerte que podían.

— ¡Abra-Ka!— gritaron las dos al unísono, pero de pronto un par de chorros de agua salieron de la fuente, entrando en la boca abierta de las dos princesas.

— ¡Puaj!— Ruby escupió el agua de la fuente que le había entrado en la boca, la pobre Celestia tenía un montón de agua en el interior de las mejillas, parpadeaba confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

*Risas*

Leon y Luna estaban rodando en el suelo mientras se sobaban las pancitas por tanto reír, Celestia y Ruby los escucharon; Celestia escupió el agua que tenía en la boca, incluso hasta salió un pequeño pececito.

—Luna…— Celestia se acercó de forma tenebrosa a su hermana menor.

—E-Eh…— Luna reía de forma nerviosa mientras estaba patas arriba recostada en el suelo viendo a su hermana mayor.

Celestia se abalanzó sobre Luna, las dos rodaron por el suelo mientras reían de forma juguetona.

*Risas*

—Ja, ja, hermanita esa broma fue muy cruel— decía Celestia mientras abrazaba a Luna y rodaba con ella en el suelo.

— ¿Qué clase de deseos fueron esos?, ja, ja— ambas Alicornios se echaron a reír.

—No creas que te has escapado— dijo Ruby con una voz de ultratumba mientras emergía desde detrás de Leon.

*Traga saliva*

Ruby tomó a Leon por el cuello y comenzó a sacudirle la melena con el casco, el pobre Leon imploraba piedad, por alguna extraña razón eso le daba muchas cosquillas.

— ¡Ya basta hermana, ja, ja!— el pobre intentaba zafarse pero su hermana mayor era más fuerte.

— ¡Eres un bribón, ya verás!— todos reían muy alegres, pasaban un muy buen rato.

*Suspiro*

"Leon, Ruby…" pensaba nostálgica con los ojos cerrados, había pasado momentos muy felices en el imperio de cristal.

—Ugh…— de pronto, el joven potro gimió, lo que hizo que Luna abriera los ojos de par en par sorprendida.

— ¿Leon?— se preguntó Luna muy sorprendida mientras se acercaba a la cama para observar mejor.

El potro comenzaba a abrir los ojos, no dejaba de quejarse, parecía como si le doliera mucho la cabeza, pero era normal, se trataba del síndrome de hibernación. Luna sólo observó cómo despertaba, hasta que de forma súbita el potro se alteró mucho, comenzó a temblar.

—Leon, soy yo, Luna— intentó hacer entrar en razón al potro, pero éste estaba demasiado asustado y tembloroso para atender a razones, — ¿Leon?— preguntó preocupada.

— ¡No!— gritó de forma escandalosa mientras salía de la cama a toda velocidad, haciendo a Luna a un lado.

— ¡Espera!— dijo extendiendo un casco en dirección al potro, pero éste hizo caso omiso a la petición de la princesa.

Salió corriendo de la habitación de huéspedes, estaba muy alterado, los sirvientes del castillo lo veían pasar muy sorprendidos, incluso chocaba con algunos, haciendo que tiraran al suelo lo que traían consigo; algo lo guiaba hasta la sala del trono, al llegar irrumpió de forma violenta, abriendo las puertas de golpe, en ese momento Cadance, Shining Armor y Celestia estaban a la mitad de la sala, precisamente se dirigían a ver como seguía Leon Heart.

— ¿Q-Quienes son… u-ustedes?— preguntó débil y tembloroso, había gastado las pocas energías que tenía en esa carrera por el castillo de cristal.

Los tres Ponis se quedaron muy sorprendidos al verlo despierto, no sabían que decir, no se lo esperaban para nada; entonces el potro dirigió su mirada al trono imperial, ahora había dos tronos, comenzó a galopar hacía el trono, pasando a un lado de los tres Ponis.

—Espera, ¡Leon!— dijo Celestia, sin lograr nada.

—M-Mamá… mamá…— el potro se arrodilló frente a los tronos, y comenzó a sollozar, delgadas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Celestia se acercó al potro, estando cerca de él le puso un casco en el lomo, pero el potro reaccionó de forma abrupta, quitándose el casco de la princesa con sus alas de forma violenta, se dio la vuelta y retrocedió temeroso.

— ¡Leon!, ¡soy yo, Celestia, ¿no me reconoces?!— dijo muy seria mientras veía el extraño comportamiento del potro.

No dejaba de temblar, lo que estaba ocurriendo iba más allá de su entendimiento, era demasiado para él, —C-Ce… Celestia…— murmuró el pobre sin poder dejar de temblar.

—Todo está bien, estas a salvo, no dejaré que nada te pase— dijo con una voz maternal mientras se acercaba lentamente al potrillo, quien sólo retrocedía más.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— gritó para después pararse y correr súbitamente, haciendo a un lado a Celestia, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, sus patas ya no le respondían por el cansancio.

—Por favor, tienes que calmarte— dijo Celestia mientras acariciaba la melena del potrillo, quien por cada caricia se calmaba un poco más.

De pronto Luna entró a la sala del trono, se dirigió rápidamente al lado de su hermana mayor para ver cómo estaba el pequeño potrillo.

—Leon, no pasará nada, ya estamos contigo— dijo Luna mientras acariciaba con su nariz la mejilla del potro.

—Luna… Celestia…— el potro se quedó dormido otra vez por el cansancio, Celestia y Luna se vieron mutuamente a los ojos, sabían que debían cuidar al pequeño potrillo hasta que asimilara lo que acababa de pasar, pero primero debían cumplir con su deber de bajar el sol y alzar la luna.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

La noche se cernía sobre los múltiples pasillos del castillo de cristal, hacía unos momentos las princesas encargadas de controlar el día y la noche habían efectuado sus hechizos para bajar el sol y elevar la luna, terminando con el día y dando comienzo a la noche, el hechizo era laborioso y requería de mucha energía mágica o mana, pero las princesas ya estaban tan acostumbradas a ello que no presentaban ningún desgaste visible. En una de las habitaciones del castillo, se encontraba recostado un joven potrillo, estaba despierto y observaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte nocturno a través de una ventana.

— ¿Joven príncipe…?— preguntó una sirvienta del castillo de cristal dubitativa, — ¿no va a tocar su cena?— una bandeja con algo de comida estaba en la cómoda a un lado de la cama.

Pero no hubo respuesta, seguía observando el manto nocturno que se extendía a lo lejos por todo el imperio, estaba ausente. Fuera de la habitación se encontraban los gobernantes del imperio de cristal, Cadance y Shining Armor, querían entrar a conocer al príncipe, pero creían que no era buena idea, pues podía volver a intentar escaparse, por lo que por el momento era mejor esperar a que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos entrar ya?— preguntó Cadance dudosa.

—Sería mejor esperar a las princesas, él está acostumbrado más a ellas, como a nosotros no nos conoce, quizá lo pongamos nervioso— dijo su esposo muy serio, parecía que algo le molestaba.

Cadance se giró para ver si sus tías ya estaban por llegar, pero nada, —no deben de tardar mucho, ya ha anochecido, de verdad quisiera hablar con él— dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza algo triste.

—Será algo confuso, de hecho él es tu tío si no me equivoco— dijo un poco sorprendido después de pensar en ese hecho.

—Sí, pues él es hermano de mi madre, que raro ¿no?— dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras parpadeaba.

—El Rey sombra causó mucho daño a los Ponis de cristal, ¿recuerdas cuando recién llegamos al imperio por primera vez?— preguntó mientras veía serio a su esposa.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— dijo pensativa, —se asustaban por todo, y parecían tan… desdichados…— dijo cabizbaja.

—Cadance— la voz de la princesa Celestia sorprendió a los jóvenes esposos, se acercaba seguida de su hermana menor.

— ¿Ya está despierto?— preguntó Luna mientras pasaba de largo a los Ponis y se dirigía tranquilamente a la entrada de la habitación.

—Sí, las estábamos esperando para entrar juntos, y hablar con él antes de dormir— dijo Cadance para después acercarse a Luna, las dos estaban algo ansiosas por entrar a la habitación.

—Gracias— dijo Celestia sonriendo, —entonces, ¿entramos?— preguntó esperando la respuesta de los Ponis, quienes sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

Los cuatro entraron a la habitación, la sirvienta se sorprendió un poco al ver entrar a la realeza de los dos territorios, pero Leon seguía viendo por la ventana, completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos. Celestia y Luna fueron las primeras en acercarse para intentar hablar con él.

— ¿Leon?, ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Celestia mientras observaba preocupada al pequeño potrillo recostado en la cama.

Se giró lentamente, vio a la princesa a los ojos unos momentos para luego desviar la mirada al centro de la cama, tardó un poco en responder.

— ¿Qué cómo me siento?— espetó molesto mientras veía las sabanas de la cama que le cubrían del vientre hacía abajo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo después de dicho eso, el potro sólo volvió a girarse para ver por la ventana.

— ¿No tienes hambre?— preguntó Celestia mientras veía la comida sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama.

—No— soltó sin más.

—Pero, necesitas comer un poco— dijo Celestia mientras hacía levitar la bandeja con la comida con la ayuda de su magia, se preparaba para ponerla sobre las patas traseras del potro frente a él para que pudiera tomar la comida.

— ¡Ya te dije que no tengo hambre!— enojado golpeó la bandeja antes de que fuera colocada en la cama, tirándola al suelo y desperdigando la comida que contenía.

— ¡Oye!— dijo Luna molesta acercándose a Leon.

*Mph*

Celestia le puso el casco a su hermana menor en el hombro izquierdo, por lo que ésta se giró para verla, Celestia sólo negó con la cabeza, lo que calmó un poco los ánimos. Leon por su parte se limitó a voltear a la ventana nuevamente.

—Nos da mucho gusto que estés bien— dijo Celestia sonriendo de forma sincera.

Las orejas de Leon se crisparon por un pequeño momento, —no te pregunté— murmuró casi inaudible el joven potro con una mirada muy decaída.

—Desde pequeños siempre fuimos muy unidos— dijo Celestia con un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia, —tú sabes… que…— la seriedad de sus palabras llamaron la atención del potro, —en todo tiempo y en todo lugar, puedes contar con nosotras— dijo mientras le sonreía de nueva cuenta.

Se quedó muy impresionado por las palabras de la princesa, la amargura que sentía se había atenuado en gran medida, sin embargo ya había cambiado mucho, él era muy distinto a como lo conocían las princesas, ya casi no parecía ser el mismo potro atento y cariñoso que alguna vez fue, pues durante la época de ataque del Rey Sombra le sucedieron muchas cosas que lo hicieron cambiar de forma drástica. Aun así las palabras de Celestia le habían llegado al corazón, él creía que Celestia y Luna eran sus únicas amigas y conocidas, comenzaba a sentir remordimiento.

—… Lo siento— dijo mientras veía la bandeja que había tirado al suelo en un ataque de ira, dirigió su mirada hacía la sirvienta del castillo, —limpia ese desorden de inmediato— dijo de forma seca y grosera, la sirvienta sólo obedeció la orden y comenzó a levantar las cosas del suelo.

Por las expresiones de los demás Ponis, se podía inferir que no les había agradado mucho la actitud del joven potro, creían que había sido grosero con la sirvienta.

—Olvidaste decir por favor— dijo Luna de forma seria mientras veía a Leon, quien sólo parpadeaba un poco confundido.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó un poco molesto, —ella es la sirvienta, es su trabajo— dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Luna sólo se quedó extrañada, no reconocía al potro que tenía delante, sabía que quizá, el estar atrapado por tanto tiempo lo había cambiado, pues ella más que nadie sabe lo que se siente estar confinado en un lugar durante mucho tiempo, por lo que se mostró más comprensiva con él.

—Aun así, debes pedir las cosas por favor, y dar las gracias— dijo tratando de mostrar una leve sonrisa.

—Luna…— de pronto, sintió una enorme presión en el pecho, no era algo físico, supo de inmediato de que se trataba, era remordimiento, lo sentía por ser grosero con ella y su hermana mayor, él las quería mucho, aun así lidiaba con una lucha interna, lo único que quería por el momento era estar sólo, —tengo mucho sueño, necesito descansar, necesito que se vayan— dijo de una forma un poco fría.

—Claro que sí Leon— dijo Celestia de forma muy comprensiva, —nosotras debemos regresar a nuestro reino— dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana menor, quien de forma seria sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Se hizo presente otro momento de silencio incomodo, al poco tiempo Leon se recostó y se arropó con las sabanas, ya se disponía a dormir, al ver esto los demás Ponis abandonaron en silencio la habitación, incluida la sirvienta.

—Me dispongo a retirarme su alteza— dijo inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacía la princesa del imperio de cristal.

—Claro que sí, que descanses— contestó de forma alegre.

La sirvienta se retiró, llevaba consigo la bandeja y los restos de los platos rotos por su caída en el suelo. Las princesas y el príncipe entonces se dispusieron a dirigirse a la salida del castillo, ya que una carrosa especial esperaba a las gobernantes de Equestria para llevarlas a la estación del tren.

—Hermana, ¿vendremos mañana para visitarlo?— preguntó Luna un poco preocupada.

Celestia sólo torció un poco la boca mostrándose algo agobiada, —me encantaría hermana, pero debo atender los asuntos reales en Equestria, sé que no debería decirlo, pero el día de hoy dejé pasar demasiados asuntos sin atender— ahora si parecía bastante preocupada, y es que gracias a su trabajo duro como princesa podía mantener las cosas como debían de ser en el reino de Equestria, ella se encargaba de muchas tareas que eran necesarias para mantener la prosperidad y la paz en su reino durante el día, que era el horario en que más actividad diplomática y económica había en el reino; Luna pasaba a tomar el mando durante las noches, pero era muy tranquilo, casi no había movimiento, sólo se ocupaba de las seguridad de los Ponis, y de vigilar sus sueños para que no tuvieran pesadillas, era Celestia quien hacía la mayoría del trabajo.

—Ya veo, entonces vendré yo sola— dijo muy pensativa mientras avanzaban hacía la salida del castillo acompañadas de Cadance y Shining Armor, una vez salieron del castillo, frente a él las esperaba un carro especial listo para ser tirado por guardias imperiales.

—Cadance— dijo Celestia con una gran sonrisa, pero algo somnolienta, —debemos regresar a Canterlot, gracias por la confianza que depositaste en mí— dijo muy alegremente mientras ponía su casco delantero en el hombro de Cadance.

—Tía, soy y quien debería darte las gracias, fuiste tú quien ayudó a ese pobre Pony— dijo con una enorme admiración hacía la princesa Alicornio.

Celestia asintió con la cabeza, —pero, hay algo que debo pedirles a ustedes dos, Cadance, Shining Armor— dijo mientras dirigía su mirada por turnos hacía los dos, —era de esperarse el comportamiento de Leon, por favor, les ruego que sean pacientes con él, de verdad desearía estar con él un poco más, incluso llegué a pensar en llevarlo a Canterlot conmigo— sus palabras sorprendieron a su hermana menor, no lo había pensado, pero podía ser un excelente idea.

—Hermana, esa es una buena idea, de esa forma estará más tiempo con nosotras y no tendrá por qué estar triste nunca más— dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea.

—No— contestó de golpe su hermana mayor, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?— preguntó muy confundida.

—Él pertenece a este imperio, le hará más bien quedarse en su hogar, además— vio a su hermana menor a los ojos de forma muy seria, —él debe afrontar su pasado, y superarlo, de esa manera, y sólo así podrá vivir tranquilamente; además, el Pony más cercano a él está aquí, en el imperio— sus argumentos eran muy convincentes, Luna no supo cómo rebatirlos.

— ¿Alguien más cercano?, ¿a quién te refieres?— preguntó extrañada por las palabras de su hermana mayor, después de todo, ¿Quién podía ser más cercano al príncipe que ellas, sus amigas de la infancia?

—Cadance y él son familia, recuerda que Cadance es la hija de Ruby Heart, es lo único que le queda— dijo con mucha tristeza mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Cadance sólo se llevó el casco al pecho, sentía que debía hacer algo por ese pobre Pony, era cierto, por extraño que pareciera, él era su tío, un lazo familiar verdadero, ella apreciaba mucho a Celestia, pues por muchos años cuido de ella, pero en realidad no era su tía.

—Cadance, Shining Armor, tengo un último favor que pedirles— los Ponis se pusieron muy serios, ellos harían lo que sea que la princesa les pidiera de todas formas, —quiero que cuiden de Leon, hagan que se sienta como si tuviera una familia de nuevo— la princesa soltó una pequeña risita, —sé que es muy pronto, y quizá ya tengan planes sobre un pequeño, pero, cuiden de él como si fuera hijo de ustedes— al escuchar eso Cadance se puso más roja que un tomate, mientras que Shining Armor se atragantó un poco y desvió la mirada con algo de rubor.

Luna se cubrió la boca con su casco delantero mientras reía de forma tenue, Cadance comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles, estaba muy apenada, y discutir de algo así frente a sus tías lo hacía peor. Después de divertirse un poco, las princesas de Canterlot se dispusieron a marcharse, por lo que abordaron el coche especial y se retiraron rumbo a la estación del tren, dejando a Cadance y Shining Armor parados a las afueras del castillo de cristal.

—Ermm… eso fue algo incómodo— dijo Shining Armor mientras fingía estar tosiendo a la vez que se cubría la boca con el casco.

— ¿Te parece si regresamos al castillo?— preguntó Cadance con tenues rastros de rubor en su rostro.

—Claro— contestó su esposo, para después girarse junto a ella y comenzar a dirigirse al castillo, y luego ir a dormir.

—La verdad es que con tanto trabajo en el imperio, no había pensado en "eso"— dijo con una ligera marca de rubor mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

Shining Armor sacudió la cabeza, le sorprendió mucho el comentario de su esposa, —ejem… yo tampoco, ja, ja, ja— reía de forma nerviosa.

Los dos avanzaron por los pasillos del castillo directo a sus aposentos reales, los dos estaban algo cansados por el largo día que habían tenido, y el día siguiente sería uno igual de agotador. Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación los dos se quedaron quietos.

—Cadance, yo…— dijo algo nervioso.

— ¿Si?— preguntó igual de nerviosa.

—La verdad es que si he estado pensando en ti, ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?, eres muy hermosa— dijo un poco cabizbajo al principio, luego se quedó algo serio.

—B-Bueno, je, je, gracias— dijo más nerviosa todavía, después de todo eran recién casados, eran un poco inexpertos en ese tipo de temas.

*Traga saliva*

—No sé cuándo será el momento adecuado, creo que sería mejor decidirlo entre los dos, pero…— ahora se mostraba con más confianza, el amor que sentía por su esposa hacía que la confianza entre ellos fuera muy fuerte, —yo estaría encantado de tener un hijo contigo—

—Shining Armor— dijo muy alegre de escucharlo decir eso, —yo también me siento igual, formar una familia contigo me haría muy feliz— dijo sonriendo para después abrazar a su esposo de forma enérgica.

—Pero por el momento habrá que esperar— increíblemente los dos dijeron eso al unísono, se sorprendieron mucho del vínculo tan estrecho que tenían, los dos se entendían muy bien, después de todo por eso decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre.

Después de frotar sus narices de forma cariñosa los dos entraron a la habitación, debían descansar un poco, pues al día siguiente esperaban más audiencias reales y los trabajos de remodelación del castillo estaban lejos de terminar.

*Bostezo*

—Hermana, necesitas descansar— dijo Luna preocupada al ver a su hermana mayor muy cansada, más de lo normal.

—Descuida, estoy bien, sólo quiero llegar a mi almohada— dijo con ojos somnolientos cabeceando de vez en cuando.

Las dos princesas ya habían llegado a la estación del tren en Canterlot, para llegar más rápido, Luna decidió lanzar un hechizo de tele transportación en ella y su hermana mayor después de avisar a los guardias reales que se encargarían de llevarlas en el coche real, ya que si la dejaba seguir hasta el coche que las llevaría al castillo de Canterlot temía que pudiera quedarse dormida antes de llegar a su destino.

—Descansa hermana, ahora yo me haré cargo— con mucho cuidado dejo a su hermana mayor en su enorme cama real, estaba muy exhausta, cada día se notaba más el cansancio de Celestia, pero este día parecía que estaba más cansada.

"Debe ser por el hechizo de magia negra que lanzó, además de bajar el sol" pensó mientras abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía a la sala del trono, donde guardias reales nocturnos custodiaban uno a cada lado.

—Su alteza— dijeron haciendo reverencia.

Luna sólo les hizo una señal con el casco para que dejaran de hacer la reverencia, después paso a sentarse en el trono de la enorme sala, las sombras de la noche y la luz de la luna bañaban con su hermosa esencia que atravesaba a través de los ventanales del lugar.

"Leon… me da tanto gusto que estés vivo" y así comenzó sus labores como princesa de la noche, manteniendo la seguridad en Equestria y vigilando los sueños de sus habitantes.

Sin embargo la magia de Luna sólo cubría la región de Equestria, no llegaba hasta el imperio de cristal, por lo que no podía vigilar los sueños de los habitantes de ahí; y justo eso era necesario, pues Leon se había quedado dormido después de tanto intentar, los fantasmas de su pasado no dejaban de acosarlo constantemente, por lo que le era difícil conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo logró, desgraciadamente comenzó a tener una pesadilla.

— ¿Huh?— Leon se sorprendió, despertó de golpe, era extraño, estaba sentado en un cojín rojo muy esponjado y sedoso, cuando volteó su cabeza hacía su derecha se quedó muy sorprendido.

Una Alicornio de cristal color azul zafiro estaba sentada en un trono, su melena cristalina brillaba con un resplandor sin igual, a un lado de ella estaba otra Alicornio, era más pequeña, pero más grande que Leon, su melena era color Rosa claro; de inmediato las reconoció.

"Mamá… hermana" se dejó llevar por la situación, lo que hizo que perdiera la noción de que era un sueño, lo que estaban haciendo era algo muy rutinario, eran audiencias reales.

Leon no tomó mucha importancia, no recordaba nada de su confinamiento, creía que sólo era un día más en el imperio junto a su familia, pero eso cambió muy pronto, un guardia imperial entró a la sala del trono de forma abrupta, lo que lo sorprendió un poco, este guardia imperial tenía su armadura con abolladuras, además de que estaba herido.

— ¡Zircon!— dijo preocupada la emperatriz de cristal, lo que sorprendió bastante a Leon.

— ¿M-Mamá?— la mirada consternada de la emperatriz de cristal sólo servía para ponerlo más nervioso.

—Su alteza…— dijo el guardia imperial jadeando, —lo siento mucho… hemos perdido la guerra de la frontera…— el pobre estaba por desfallecer.

La emperatriz abrió los ojos como platos, su hija se acercó para ver si podía hacer algo, — ¿Dónde está Valiant Onyx?— preguntó muy preocupada, Leon sintió una enorme presión en el pecho, sentía como el aire se le escapaba, y no era para menos, por quien preguntaba la emperatriz no era otro Pony que su esposo, padre de Leon y Ruby.

El guardia imperial puso un yelmo roto de cristal en el suelo, —lo siento su majestad… cayó en batalla contra el Rey Sombra…— trataba de hablar entre sollozos, —por favor huyan del imperio, huyan lo más lejos posible, no es posible pararle…— no pudo más y cayó al suelo vencido, comenzó a deshacerse en polvo, partículas pequeñas de polvo cristalino se desprendían de su cuerpo, hasta que desapareció por completo, esa era la forma en que los Ponis de cristal morían.

—M-Mamá— dijo horrorizada la princesa del imperio de cristal, Leon estaba incrédulo ante lo que había visto y escuchado.

Rápidamente la emperatriz tomó a sus dos hijos entre sus patas delanteras y con sus majestuosas alas los cubrió a los dos, ambos Alicornios lloraban, la emperatriz contenía su llanto, hasta el punto de parecer que no le importara que su esposo acabara de caer en batalla.

—Rápido— dijo con una voz sería y tajante, —quiero que traigan a los cuidadores de mis hijos— uno de los guardias imperiales que custodiaba la sala del trono se puso el casco delantero en la frente y de inmediato salió de la sala del trono.

—Mamá, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... papá… esta…— Ruby aún sollozaba repetidamente, intentaba decir algo más pero los sollozos no se lo permitían.

La emperatriz de cristal acercó a sus dos hijos y los puso frente a ella, los vio fijamente a los ojos, de inmediato dejaron de sollozar, su madre nunca los había visto con tal seriedad.

—Escúchenme con mucha atención— dijo de forma muy seria, casi sin emociones, —sus cuidadores vendrán por ustedes, quiero que los sigan y escapen del imperio— sus dos hijos la veían confundidos.

—Pero mamá, este es nuestro hogar— dijo Ruby con mucho dolor por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Hija, entiéndeme, no discutas más y haz lo que te digo— le dijo de forma certera, haciendo que asintiera con la cabeza por inercia, no estaba de acuerdo.

—Tú y Leon van a huir a Equestria, van a vivir con Celestia y Luna— dijo cabizbaja, contenía sus lágrimas lo más que podía.

—Mamá, ¿vendrás con nosotros?— preguntó inocentemente el pequeño príncipe con los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo siento hijo, pero debo quedarme en el imperio, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer, por favor, obedece— en ese momento el guardia imperial al que le había encomendado la tarea de buscar a los cuidadores de los príncipes había llegado, acompañado de dos Ponis de cristal, una hermosa yegua de cristal de nombre Shine Jewel y un fuerte semental de nombre Jade Bright.

—Su majestad, ya estamos aquí— dijo Jade Bright mientras hacía reverencia a la emperatriz, su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

—Jade Bright, Shine Jewel, voy a encomendarles una tarea muy importante para mí, les suplico que cumplan con el favor que estoy a punto de pedirles— la tristeza de la emperatriz era abrumadora, los dos Ponis no podían dejar de verla preocupados.

—Emperatriz— Shine Jewel dio un paso al frente y se inclinó de forma humilde, —nosotros estamos aquí para servirle en todo lo que usted nos ordene— las palabras de la yegua subieron un poco los ánimos de la emperatriz.

—Gracias— dijo muy agradecida desde lo más profundo de su corazón, —el favor que quiero pedirles, es que… se lleven a mis hijos del imperio, llévenlos a Equestria, allí estarán a salvo— los dos príncipes se sobresaltaron, ambos estaban en total desacuerdo.

— ¡Mami, ven con nosotros!— Leon sabía que su madre no los acompañaría, era muy obvio.

— ¡Mamá, no puedes quedarte aquí… ese monstruo te va a…!— Ruby se quedó callada, no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, simplemente no podía.

— ¡Obedezcan!— la emperatriz usó su voz imperial, las paredes de la sala del trono vibraron ante tal estruendo, ambos príncipes retrocedieron, era la primera vez que su madre los trataba así.

Ruby cerró sus ojos fuertemente, delgadas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, lo único que pudo hacer fue obedecer a su madre, yendo en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a bajar los escalones del trono para dirigirse con sus cuidadores; por su lado Leon no podía dejar de ver a su madre totalmente incrédulo ante lo que acababa de pasar, después de un par de segundos comenzó a retroceder, hasta toparse con Shine Jewel, quien lo abrazó.

—Sigan mis instrucciones, no queda mucho tiempo— la emperatriz bajo de su altar, con la ayuda de su magia hizo levitar una caja de cristal, la cual le entregó a Jade Bright.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó confundido mientras recibía la pequeña caja de cristal.

—El Rey Sombra está por llegar, lo que deben hacer es escapar con mis hijos, deben huir a Equestria, una vez que estén en el reino de Celestia y Luna, quiero que le entreguen esa caja a Celestia, ella se encargará de ayudarlos, les dará hospedaje y vivirán con ella y su hermana Luna, fuera del castillo de cristal hay un coche esperándolos, listo para salir, ahora, ¡de prisa, deben huir!— la emperatriz se dio media vuelta de forma brusca y se dirigió a su trono.

Los dos cuidadores asintieron con la cabeza decididos, cumpliendo con la orden de la emperatriz de inmediato, Jade Bright se encargaría de Ruby, los dos comenzaron a correr hacía la salida del castillo por un pasadizo especial para ello, mientras que Shine Jewel tomó a Leon del casco y lo condujo fuera de la sala del trono, siguiendo a los otros dos Ponis, en cuanto salieron de la sala, dos guardias imperiales muy agitados entraron.

— ¡Su majestad!— dijo uno de ellos muy alterado.

— ¿Cuál es la situación?— contestó de forma serena mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¡El Rey Sombra ha roto la barrera mágica, ha logrado entrar al imperio, está acompañado de una legión de Ponis sombra, se dirigen al castillo!—

La emperatriz abrió los ojos lentamente, bajo de su altar y se dirigió a uno de los balcones de la sala del trono, abrió las puertas y salió al balcón, desde donde observo una completa masacre, los guardias imperiales hacían todo lo que podían por retener al ejercito de sombras, pero era inútil, uno a uno iban cayendo, además la enorme fuerza mágica del Rey Sombra no tenía comparación, era capaz de acabar con varios guardias imperiales a la vez de un solo hechizo.

La emperatriz de cristal observó desde su balcón con mucho desprecio al Unicornio de las sombras, éste hizo lo mismo cuando se percató de que lo observaban, dirigió una mirada malévola a la gobernante del imperio y luego sonrió de forma espeluznante.

— ¡Muere!— el grito de guerra de un guardia de cristal se escuchó a unos pasos de donde estaba el Rey Sombra, el guardia imperial llevaba una lanza en la boca, la sostenía con mucha fuerza.

El Rey Sombra no se inmutó a pesar de que ese guardia imperial amenazaba con empalarlo en su lanza. Tenía mucha razón al sentirse tan confiado, pues antes de que la lanza lo tocara, con ayuda de su magia negra controló el cristal del suelo, formando un puntiagudo pico de cristal justo debajo del guardia imperial. La emperatriz cerró los ojos, sólo pudo escuchar un grito agonizante a lo lejos, cuando volvió a ver el campo de batalla, el Rey Sombra la observaba fijamente.

El Unicornio malvado usó un hechizo de tele transportación, la emperatriz se sorprendió mucho, por lo que se giró de inmediato, para cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo ver a sus dos guardias en el suelo desvaneciéndose.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó apretando los dientes muy fuertemente.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!— comenzó a reír como loco.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta!— espetó furiosa, de inmediato lanzó un hechizo ofensivo en contra del Rey Sombra, pero al impactar en él, el hechizo se deshizo.

—Insulsa, tu débil magia no tiene efecto sobre mí— dijo con un semblante confiado, preparó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Sin importarle mucho, siguió lanzando hechizos ofensivos sobre el monstruo, quien los recibía de forma burlona, al final de lanzar tanto hechizo quedó muy agotada.

— ¿No te afecta mi magia?— preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante.

—No tienes nada que hacer contra la magia oscura, este imperio caerá ante mí, y después… ¡el mundo entero se arrodillará ante su alteza suprema!— dijo para soltar una carcajada psicótica.

La emperatriz hecho un ojo en la sala del trono, el rey Sombra estaba parado justo en medio de la sala; de forma cautelosa, comenzó a moverse alrededor de él, iba en dirección al trono lentamente.

Mientras tanto los cuidadores de los príncipes y éstos avanzaban por el pasadizo secreto con mucha cautela, los Ponis sombra ya habían entrado al castillo de cristal, era más pronto de lo que se esperaban.

—Rápido, por aquí— dijo Jade Bright en voz baja mientras empujaba con el casco un ladrillo de cristal móvil, después de un par de segundos un pasadizo se abrió frente a ellos.

"Mi mamá… ella se quedó atrás" pensaba Leon mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba arrastrar por su cuidadora.

—Vamos Leon, debemos darnos prisa— dijo la cuidadora preocupada.

Ya estaban a muy poca distancia del coche especial, estaba muy escondido en los jardines del castillo de cristal, guardias imperiales se preparaban para tirar de él.

— ¡No!— gritó Leon muy fuerte, sorprendiendo a los demás Ponis.

En una acción muy brusca, el joven príncipe se soltó de su cuidadora, y salió corriendo en sentido contrario a través del pasadizo secreto, sin pensarlo su cuidadora salió corriendo detrás de él.

— ¡Shine Jewel!— gritó Jade Bright al ver lo que había pasado, Ruby sólo se quedó inmóvil en el lugar.

— ¡No te preocupes, volveré con el príncipe, suban ustedes al coche!— la voz de la yegua se hacía más baja con forme avanzaba por el pasadizo secreto del castillo.

De inmediato Jade Bright se dispuso a seguir a su compañera, pero fue detenido por la puerta secreta del pasadizo, para su mala suerte había un mecanismo de seguridad que servía para impedir que los enemigos los fueran siguiendo.

— ¡Shine Jewel!— desesperado comenzó a golpear la dura pared de cristal que se había levantado frente a él, todo de forma infructuosa.

—Leon…— la pobre Ruby no podía pensar en ese momento, lo que había ocurrido era demasiado para ella.

— ¡Princesa Ruby Heart, rápido por aquí!— los guardias imperiales vieron a la princesa y a su cuidador, las ordenes que tenían eran claras, escapar con los príncipes a como diera lugar.

Los guardias imperiales tomaron a la princesa por la fuerza y la metieron en el coche, Jade Bright intentó razonar con ellos, pero fue inútil, intentó convencerlos de esperar un poco más, pues aún faltaba un príncipe; los guardias imperiales se vieron en una decisión muy difícil, sin embargo tenían un protocolo muy riguroso al respecto, debían optar por lo seguro, no debían arriesgarse para nada, si esperaban a que el príncipe Leon volviera, entonces pondrían en peligro a la princesa Ruby, y era algo que no se podían permitir, podían perder a los dos; al final optaron por salvar sólo a un miembro de la realeza, y por la fuerza obligaron a Jade Bright a subir al coche.

—Mi imperio está perdido, ya no puedo hacer nada— dijo la emperatriz de cristal de forma derrotista mientras daba un último paso para quedar frente a su trono.

—Debería hacerte mi esclava, seguro que sacaría mucho provecho de ti— dijo con una mirada tenebrosa mientras un extraño fulgor verde emanaba de sus ojos.

—Primero muerta— de forma repentina la emperatriz usó una vez más su magia, el Rey Sombra se confió, pues creía que la magia de la Alicornio no tenía efecto sobre él; ésta vez la magia era diferente, el trono comenzó a brillar, y en la parte más alta una insignia con forma de corazón comenzó a irradiar una luz muy bella, de forma inesperada un rayo de luz salió disparado desde el trono hasta el Rey Sombra, quien no pudo evadir el hechizo, cuando lo impactó lo hizo retroceder un poco y pequeños chispazos en forma de estática comenzaron a cubrirlo, hasta desaparecer eventualmente.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!— preguntó molesto.

*Jadeo*

—Hice lo que debía…— después de decir eso, el Rey Sombra lanzó un hechizo sobre la emperatriz, arrojándola contra el trono, destrozándolo, al romperse, una figura en forma de corazón cayó al suelo.

— ¡Pero que insolencia, ¿has olvidado ante quien estas?!— dijo furioso mientras se acercaba amenazador a la Alicornio agonizante.

— ¡Mamá!— las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron de par en par, galopando a todo lo que podía entró Leon.

El Rey Sombra se giró, y con una mirada de indiferencia observó al potrillo, quien por el miedo se quedó estático al verlo.

—… L-Le…on…— murmuró muy débil la emperatriz de cristal en su agonía.

Al escuchar a la gobernante del imperio, el Rey Sombra se giró para verla, luego sonrió de una forma perversa, —ya veo…— dijo para después reír compulsivamente.

— ¡Deja a mi mamá!— gritó con furia el joven príncipe para posteriormente lanzarse en contra del Unicornio oscuro.

Antes de acercarse siquiera a él, fue repelido por un hechizo de magia negra, dejándolo débil en el suelo. El Rey Sombra comenzó a acercarse a él, mientras que la emperatriz hacía todo lo que podía para ponerse de pie inútilmente, pues estaba a punto de morir.

— ¡Príncipe!— de forma repentina, Shine Jewel embistió al Rey Sombra, era increíble, por primera vez alguien lo había atacado con éxito, el golpe le sacó el aire al Rey malvado.

*Gruñido*

—Gusano asqueroso…— un fulgor verdoso rodeó a la cuidadora, dejándola inmóvil, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía por liberarse, —este descaro lo pagarás con tu vida…— con su magia hizo levitar a la yegua de cristal hasta el balcón de la sala del trono.

Pataleaba lo más que podía para librarse del hechizo de magia negra de su agresor, pero sin resultados, Leon no podía hacer nada más que observar. De un momento a otro, se encontraba flotando a un lado del balcón indefensa, el terror se hizo presente en su rostro, al ver a su agresor a los ojos pudo ver una sonrisa de pesadilla y a los pocos momentos comenzó a caer. El rostro de satisfacción del Rey Sombra al ver por el balcón no podía describirse, luego de jactarse de su terrible acto se acercó a la emperatriz.

—Ya no te queda mucho tiempo, no podré hacerte ver como mato a tu hijo, que lástima, descuida aún no termino contigo…— usó su magia para hacer levitar al joven príncipe hasta quedar frente a él, —no podrás descansar en paz, pues no te reunirás con él en el más allá… lo torturaré por la eternidad en una prisión de cristal, no podrás descansar en paz sabiendo que… ¡tu hijo sufrirá las torturas más crueles!— entonces lanzó un hechizo sobre el príncipe, cristalizándolo.

_¡Tu hijo sufrirá las torturas más crueles!_

*Jadeo*

Leon se levantó de golpe de su cama, sudaba a mares, sin querer había tenido un accidente, el terror que lo hizo sentir aquella pesadilla fue demasiado para él. Absorto salió de la cama y fue al baño de la habitación para limpiarse, ya había amanecido, esa pesadilla duró mucho tiempo; salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo, los sirvientes y trabajadores del castillo lo observaban extrañados, el joven príncipe no les daba nada de importancia sólo avanzaba como ido a través del pasillo, incluso hasta chocaba con las mucamas del castillo por lo distraído que estaba.

Por mera inercia llegó a la sala del trono, en ella habían muchos Ponis haciendo fila, en el extremo de ésta estaba el altar con los tronos; al ver a Cadance sentada en el trono, un sentimiento de ira comenzó a hervirle la sangre.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?!— se acercó al trono empujando violentamente a los súbditos que estaban en la fila, observaba con desprecio a la pobre Alicornio.

—L-Leon, ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sorprendida.

— ¡Baja de ahí, ese es el trono de mi mamá!— estaba a punto de hacerlo por la fuerza, pero Shining Armor lo sostuvo a tiempo.

—Tranquilo— dijo serio mientras sostenía al potro.

— ¡Grr, suéltame!— forcejeaba lo mejor que podía para liberarse de los cascos de Shining Armor.

—Tienes que calmarte, y escucharnos por favor— dijo Shining Armor, tenía problemas para sujetar al potro que se retorcía como una lombriz.

Después de mucho retorcerse logró escaparse, galopó hacía la salida de la sala del trono, — ¡eres una impostora, tu nunca podrás reemplazar a mi mamá!— gritó antes de salir galopando a toda velocidad de la sala del trono.

Cadance estaba muy preocupada por el pequeño potro, no entendía porque se estaba comportando de esa manera, intentó levantarse de su trono y seguir al pequeño potro, pero su esposo la detuvo.

—No, Cadance… yo iré por él— dijo de forma seria, por lo que la princesa volvió a sentarse en el trono.

De inmediato salió detrás del joven príncipe, pero éste galopaba muy rápido a través de los pasillos del castillo, además de que no le interesaba si empujaba a otros Ponis; chocó con una mucama e hizo que dejará caer una cesta de ropa, el potro sólo la paso de largo, no importándole lo que acababa de hacer, Shining Armor se detuvo un momento para ayudar a la mucama, usó su magia para poner en orden rápidamente las prendas que habían caído al suelo, pero cuando terminó de hacerlo Leon se le había perdido de vista.

"¿A dónde podría haber ido?" pensó mientras revisaba con la vista los alrededores del pasillo sin éxito.

Leon galopó hasta el exterior del castillo, saliendo por la puerta frontal, en donde dos guardias imperiales lo vieron sorprendidos, no sabían que hacer. Y de esa forma galopó hasta la frontera sur del imperio, justo en donde se encontraba la estación del tren del imperio. Lo único que quería era salir del imperio, creía que si seguía en ese lugar las pesadillas lo seguirían acosando, y para colmo no soportaba ver a esa Alicornio en el trono de su madre, en cuanto vio la estación se dirigió a ella, pasó por el lobby y luego saltó los andenes, nadie se dio cuenta, pues el tren estaba a punto de salir y los pasajeros ya estaban a bordo.

— ¡Próxima salida a Ponyville, favor de abordar el tren!— gritaba el pregonero de la estación.

Antes de que se cerrarán las puertas del tren, el joven potro logró entrar al mismo, estaba muy agitado, detrás de él las puertas se cerraron, caminó un poco, hasta que encontró un asiento en donde se puso cómodo.

*Murmullos*

— ¿Mmm?— comenzó a ver sorprendido el interior del vagón en el que iba a bordo, por haber entrado de forma tan sorpresiva no se percató de que había otros Ponis pasajeros, algunos eran Ponis de cristal mientras que otros eran Ponis normales, de carne y hueso.

—Es un miembro de la realeza…— los murmullos no dejaban de hacerse presentes, todos los Ponis hablaban de él, y con justa razón, ver a un Alicornio no era algo que se podía hacer todos los días.

De forma inesperada una Pony se levantó de su lugar con una cámara fotográfica y comenzó a fotografiar al pequeño Alicornio, pero para una sorpresa aún mayor, el tren se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que la Pony de la cámara la dejara caer.

Los Ponis pasajeros estaban algo sorprendidos, no se explicaban porque el tren se había detenido de forma tan brusca, y se sorprendieron aún más al ver que guardias imperiales pasaban por los vagones buscando a alguien. Leon no se había percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que cuando los guardias imperiales entraron a su vagón, lo tomaron por sorpresa, fue inútil intentar escapar, rápidamente lo amagaron con mucho cuidado y lo sacaron del tren.

— ¡Déjenme ir, yo soy el príncipe!— pataleaba bruscamente, pero los guardias imperiales eran más fuertes que él.

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer?— preguntó Shining Armor molesto. Al darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía el potro, tomó acciones rápidas y le pidió de favor al encargado de la estación que diera la orden de detener el tren.

—No es algo que te importe— espetó mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de furia.

—Por favor, tienes que calmarte, no vas a lograr nada si sigues con esa actitud— dijo muy serio, trataba de no ser muy severo con el joven potro.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes!— el enojo que sentía sólo aumentaba a cada momento.

*Suspiro*

—Regresemos al castillo, aquí no es el lugar correcto para esto— dijo un poco agobiado mientras se daba media vuelta para encaminarse al castillo de cristal, los guardias imperiales le siguieron, llevando consigo al pequeño príncipe.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Ponyville es un pintoresco pueblo ubicado al sur de la ciudad de Canterlot, en él habitan gran variedad de Ponis, cada uno con un rol especifico que desempeña dentro de la sociedad, ya sea a manera de oficio o de profesión; uno de los lugares que llama la atención es una pequeña escuela ubicada en la parte norte del pueblo cerca del parque. En esta escuela se imparten clases a los jóvenes potros hasta que son capaces de valerse por sí mismos y encontrar su oficio o profesión, la maestra que más destaca por su excelente trato hacía sus alumnos es la única e incomparable Cheerilee, aunque al principio no creía que fuera lo suyo el impartir clases a los pequeños, después de hacerlo quedó fascinada por ello, además en este ciclo escolar tiene a uno de los grupos con los que más se ha encariñado.

Los días en la escuela suelen ser muy animados, las clases de la maestra Cheerilee raras veces aburren a sus alumnos, pues ella es partidaria de una pedagogía de nueva generación, que implica el aprender haciendo.

—Buenos días mis queridos alumnos— Cheerilee entró al salón de una forma un tanto sorpresiva, los Ponis que aún jugaban y platicaban se calmaron de inmediato y tomaron sus lugares.

La maestra avanzó hasta su escritorio, en donde una radiante manzana la esperaba, al verla sonrió feliz por la consideración de sus estudiantes, ella sabía quién era la potranca que había dejado ese detalle en el escritorio.

*Risita*

—Apple Bloom, muchas gracias— dijo mientras se cubría la boca con el casco al reír.

La potranca de crin color cereza sólo sonrió alegremente, sus compañeras y mejores amigas, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se sonrieron entre ellas, mientras que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon rodaron sus ojos en señal de agobio, los demás Ponis de la clase no prestaban mucha atención a esos detalles.

—Bien, hoy tenemos una clase muy especial, como muchos ya sabrán el día de ayer se terminó de empacar el invierno con la ayuda de todos los habitantes del pueblo— tomó asiento en su silla de madera que estaba detrás del escritorio.

A ella le gustaba inculcar el entusiasmo por las festividades y tradiciones del pueblo, en ese día de clases verían un tema que tocaba revisar en ese ciclo escolar, lo relativo a la festividad de "la bienvenida de la primavera", una festividad que se celebraba unos días después de haber "empacado el invierno", lo cual había ocurrido el día de ayer, por lo que la "bienvenida de la primavera" sería en unos días.

—La tradición de empacar el invierno es un una lección que ya vimos el curso pasado— dijo satisfecha, —así que repasemos un poco, ¿alguien puede decirme cuantos equipos para empacar el invierno hay y cuáles son?— preguntó en general, esperando la participación de sus alumnos.

Muchos de los potros se rascaron la cabeza, mientras que otros sólo desviaron la mirada para que la maestra no les fuera a preguntar; Apple Bloom fue la primera en alzar el casco, lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo, hasta lo ondeaba rápidamente.

— ¿Si Apple Bloom, sabes la respuesta?— preguntó con una sonrisa, sabía que estaba frente a una de sus mejores alumnas.

— ¡Sí!— dijo alegremente, —son tres equipos, el equipo del tiempo, el quipo de las plantas y el equipo de los animales— contestó segura de lo que sabía.

— ¡Correcto!, buena respuesta Apple Bloom— felicitó a su alumna, — ¿y saben que funciones hace cada equipo?— preguntó ansiosa por probar los conocimientos de sus alumnos.

De inmediato y de forma sorpresiva Silver Spoon alzó el casco, Apple Bloom también lo alzó, las dos lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo, había cierta competitividad entre las potrancas.

—Umm…— Cheerilee dudó un poco, —vamos a concederle la participación a Silver Spoon, Apple Bloom ya has participado y has estado muy bien, demos oportunidad a los demás alumnos— dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacía Apple Bloom, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza, en realidad no le daba mucha importancia.

—El equipo del tiempo se encarga de despejar el cielo para que el sol dé sus rayos de luz a pueblo de nuevo, además de que ayudan a guiar a las aves de regreso que habían ido al sur, también se encargan de derretir los lagos, tienen chaquetas azules y son Pegasos en su mayoría— tomó un poco de aire para continuar, —el equipo de las plantas, es el encargado de despejar la nieve de la tierra, para volver a cultivar, y tener alimentos para todo el año, tienen chaquetas verdes y son Ponis terrestres en su mayoría— volvió a tomar aire, —el equipo de los animales se encarga de despertar a los animales que invernan, limpian sus casas, les construyen nuevas y les dejan comida, tienen chaquetas color crema y son unicornios en su mayoría— satisfecha por su respuesta se acomodó las gafas.

— ¡Excelente respuesta!, se ve que has estudiado mucho— felicitó a su alumna, estaba sorprendida por la respuesta, pero sabía que ella también era una estudiante muy aplicada.

—Ugh, Silver Spoon, a veces eres una ñoña— dijo Diamond Tiara, quien no estaba muy interesada en la clase.

— ¿Tú crees?— preguntó preocupada.

—No, sólo bromeo, nosotras sabemos esas cosas tan triviales de memoria— dijo en tono presuntuoso.

—Bueno, la tradición de empacar el invierno es un evento muy importante, pero la verdadera lección de hoy es la festividad que se celebra durante la semana siguiente, la bienvenida de la primavera— dijo dando una entonación distintiva a la última parte.

Los Ponis se entusiasmaron, pues durante las festividades de la bienvenida de la primavera, los habitantes de Ponyville organizaban distintos eventos, como una feria de atracciones, una feria culinaria, un concurso de canto, entre otras, pero la más importante y a la que todos los Ponis siempre quieren asistir es a la fiesta de Filthy Rich, ya que la organiza en una de sus mansiones a las afueras de Ponyville en agradecimiento al pueblo que lo vio crecer, en esa fiesta se dan muchos premios, hay muchos juegos, hay bailes, mucha comida, y otros mini eventos muy divertidos, es la fiesta más divertida del año ya que los Ponis normales pueden vivir como ricos durante un día, pero como todos los Ponis siempre quieren ir, desde un principio siempre fue muy exclusiva, por lo que sólo algunos Ponis afortunados iban, sin embargo este año Filthy Rich invirtió más dinero en su fiesta, este sería el primer año en que todos los Ponis que quisieran ir podrían hacerlo.

—Les explicaré que es la bienvenida de la primavera— aclaró su garganta un poco antes de continuar, —esta festividad data de la fundación de Ponyville hace poco más de cien años, con motivo de atraer la buena fortuna y la prosperidad en el pueblo en el arranque del año, los Ponis comenzaron a celebrar un conjunto de ferias con diferentes propósitos, algunas eran para demostrar sus mercancías, comida, cultivos, etc., algunas otras para mostrar servicios, entretenimiento y avances tecnológicos; todo eso se hizo una costumbre muy común, hasta que formalmente fue declarada como una celebración— se había acercado al pizarrón y había escrito y dibujado un esquema de la celebración, poniendo dibujos de carpas que representaban las ferias, y un listado del propósito de las ferias.

Algunos alumnos tomaban notas en sus pequeños cuadernos, pero ninguno de ellos podía dejar de pensar en la fiesta que se acercaba, la famosa fiesta de Filthy Rich, nadie quería faltar.

—Muy bien, ahora que he explicado a grandes rasgos lo que es la celebración de la bienvenida de la primavera, tengo una actividad para ustedes mis pequeños Ponis— algunos Ponis respondieron con algo de flojera ante la declaración de la maestra, —necesito que todos ustedes, en silencio y con mucho orden, vayan a la biblioteca escolar, investiguen un poco más acerca de esta festividad y me entreguen un ensayo para el final del día de clases, aún faltan aproximadamente treinta minutos para el recreo, así que aprovechen su tiempo— la maestra se sentó en su escritorio para comenzar a evaluar algunas pruebas, mientras que sus alumnos salieron de una forma un poco agitada del salón de clases para dirigirse a la biblioteca escolar.

—Chicas, chicas— dijo apresurada Sweetie Belle mientras alcanzaba a sus dos amigas, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, — ¿ya se enteraron?— preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción.

— ¡Sí!— respondió Apple Bloom con júbilo, — ¡la grandiosa fiesta de Filthy Rich es en tres días y todos los Ponis están invitados!— comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos, parecía que tenía un pequeño terremoto justo debajo de sus cascos.

—Nunca hemos podido ir porque siempre se llenan los lugares— Scootaloo también estaba muy emocionada con la idea de la fiesta.

—Ya no puedo esperar, ¡será muy divertido!— dijo impaciente Sweetie Belle mientras sonreía.

*Ejem*

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se acercaron a las Cutie Mark Crusaders de forma pedante como siempre solían hacerlo, empujaban a los demás Ponis para abrirse paso.

—Tienen suerte de que mi papá sea un Pony tan generoso como para dejar ir a un grupo de costados en blanco como ustedes— dijo Diamond Tiara dirigiéndole una mirada altanera a las Ponis.

Las Ponis sólo se vieron entre ellas mientras torcían un poco la boca en señal de desagrado.

—Oh, pero Diamond Tiara, ¿es acaso que has olvidado la regla especial para potrillos?— preguntó Silver Spoon, sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo e ironía.

Diamond Tiara abrió los ojos como platos por un momento, pero luego una mirada maliciosa se hizo presente en su rostro.

— ¡Es verdad!, ya se me había olvidado— dijo para después acomodarse la crin con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Apple Bloom un poco confundida.

—Había olvidado dar el recordatorio en clases, pero no importa— dijo volviendo a dirigir su atención a las Ponis, —mi padre ha encontrado gracioso que recientemente un Pony de nombre Rumble me esté invitando a salir, así que le sugerí— sonrió de forma perversa, —que sería buena idea que las potrancas como nosotras acudiéramos a la fiesta con un acompañante— entrecerró sus ojos mostrando mucha confianza.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Scootaloo incrédula.

—Lo que escuchaste— espetó Silver Spoon.

—Eso no es cierto— dijo Apple Bloom un poco molesta.

—Oh vamos, no tengo por qué mentirles, después de todo es mi fiesta, ¿recuerdan?, mi papi hará lo que yo le diga— dio un paso delante de una forma un poco amenazadora, —nosotras ya tenemos acompañantes, ¿y ustedes?— preguntó pretenciosamente.

—Pues no, nos acabamos de enterar— dijo Sweetie Belle un poco preocupada, —de todas formas no es necesario, ¿o sí?— preguntó aún más preocupada.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se vieron entre si y luego soltaron una risita.

—Claro que sí, es obligatorio, un potro debe invitar a una potranca, y luego registrarse en la lista de invitados, si no lo hacen no podrán ir a la fiesta— dijo una mueca un poco cruel y burlona.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntaron sorprendidas las tres Ponis al mismo tiempo.

—Son las reglas— dijo Diamond Tiara de forma asertiva.

—Ja, ja, yo que ustedes comenzaría a preocuparme, después de todo, ¿Quién invitaría a unas costados en blanco como ustedes?— dijo Silver Spoon sarcásticamente mientras apuntaba con su casco delantero hacía el flanco en blanco de Apple Bloom.

— ¡Ya verán que pronto nos invitarán!— dijo molesta Sweetie Belle mientras se acercaba a ambas potrancas de clase alta.

— ¿A sí?, me muero por verlo— dijo Diamond Tiara muy seria.

— ¡Sí!— contestaron al unísono las tres potrancas.

—Mph, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con unas costado en blanco como ustedes— Diamond Tiara sacudió su crin de forma elegante y después pasó por un lado de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, detrás de ella iba Silver Spoon siguiéndola.

— ¡Chicas, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?!— preguntó Sweetie Belle muy nerviosa.

—Grr… esa Diamond Tiara es odiosa…— dijo Scootaloo apretando los dientes.

—Vamos chicas, no es tan complicado, sólo tenemos que hacer que tres Ponis nos inviten a la fiesta y asunto arreglado— dijo Apple Bloom con mucha confianza.

— ¿Pero cómo?, ¿no se supone que ellos deben invitarnos a nosotras?— dijo Sweetie Belle preocupada.

—Eso no importará, ¿cómo va a darse cuenta?, además seguramente que podríamos preguntarle a Snips, Snails, Pipsqueak o Featherweight para que nos acompañen— dijo sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación.

—Espera, ¿Snips y Snails?— preguntó Sweetie Belle un poco insegura de la proposición de su amiga.

—Sí, no es que vayan a convertirse en nuestros Ponis especiales ni nada, sólo es para poder ir a la fiesta— Apple Bloom comenzó a caminar hacía la biblioteca escolar, ya habían perdido algo de tiempo, las otras dos Ponis la siguieron.

—A mí no me importa con quien, lo único que me importa es ir a esa fiesta— dijo Scootaloo sonriendo, se imaginaba lo divertido que sería probar los juegos y la comida que se ofrece en la fiesta.

—B-Bueno…— Sweetie Belle se mostraba algo nerviosa, —pero…— no continuó con lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué pasa Sweetie Belle?, es el plan perfecto— dijo alegre Scootaloo mientras entraba con sus amigas a la biblioteca escolar.

—Sí lo sé, pero… ¿pueden dejar que…?— de nuevo se detuvo, parecía que algo la molestaba.

Todos sus compañeros de clase ya estaban en la biblioteca escolar haciendo su ensayo sobre la bienvenida de la primavera, muchos de los libros ya estaban ganados, lo que alertó a las Ponis, pues tendrían que esperar a que los libros fueran desocupados para poder usarlos y comenzar con su tarea.

—Vamos amigas, tenemos que ver si quedan algunos libros aún— dijo Apple Bloom preocupada mientras comenzaba a galopar por la biblioteca directo al estante de libros de historia.

Scootaloo no dijo nada y sólo siguió a su amiga de moño rosa, Sweetie Belle las siguió, dejo escapar un enorme suspiro.

Pasaron los minutos, y todos los libros estaban ocupados, de forma inesperada sonó la campana, que indicaba que ya era hora del receso, por lo que los Ponis dejaron sus libros, cuadernos y lápices en las mesas de la biblioteca escolar y salieron al patio de juegos para distraerse un poco. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders hicieron lo mismo, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros de clase, ellas no habían comenzado siquiera con su ensayo.

—Dezcuiden chicaz, ya voy a tedminad con mi enzayo— dijo la pequeña Twist mientras salía al patio de juegos junto a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

—Gracias Twist— dijo Apple Bloom.

— ¿Ya zaben de la didicula degla pada id a la fiezta de Filthy Dich?— preguntó un poco enfadada.

— ¡Si, es ridículo, la primera vez que podemos ir a esa grandiosa fiesta y ponen esa regla tan tonta!— espetó Scootaloo molesta mientras se sentaba en un columpio, alistaba sus pequeñas alitas para darse impulso.

—Zí— dijo con la misma actitud que Scootaloo.

—Ya se los dije, no hay de qué preocuparse, los chicos también quieren ir a la fiesta, y si quieren hacerlo nos tienen que invitar— dijo Apple Bloom con mucha lógica.

De pronto una pelota de soccer rodó a los cascos de Apple Bloom, sólo la vio un poco sorprendida, luego levanto la vista para ver de dónde provenía, a unos metros de ella se acercaban varios potrillos para recoger el balón.

—Apple Bloom, pasa el balón— dijo Pipsqueak alegremente mientras sacudía su casco.

Apple Bloom se preparó para golpear el balón, pero se detuvo, tenía pensado algo.

—Umm… Pipsqueak, chicos, ¿pueden venir un poco por favor?— preguntó mientras hacía rodar el balón con su casco delantero en el suelo.

—Eh… claro— dijo alegremente pero algo confundido, entonces llamó a los demás Ponis que estaban jugando soccer para que lo acompañaran a ver qué era lo que querían las chicas. — ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó una vez que llegó con Apple Bloom.

—Pues sólo queríamos discutir algo con ustedes, algo importante— con esas palabras captó la atención de los demás potrillos.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó uno de los potrillos que acompañaba a Pipsqueak.

—Es sobre la fiesta de Filthy Rich, y es en tres días, ¿ya saben lo de la regla para poder ir?— preguntó, en ella se notaba un poco de molestia.

—Sí, desde hace días que Diamond Tiara no para de hablar de ello— dijo otro Pony.

Las demás potrancas se acercaban al lugar de la discusión, parecía muy interesante.

—Bueno, es un hecho que no vamos a poder ir si no vamos en parejas— dijo Apple Bloom cerrando los ojos, —a nosotras lo único que nos interesa es ir a esa fiesta y pasarlo bien— agregó al final muy seriamente, se había ganado la atención y la concordancia de los potrillos. —Así que solamente nos repartiremos en parejas para poder ir a esa fiesta y…— pero antes de poder terminar de hablar Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon entraron al centro de la discusión de forma impetuosa.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— preguntó Diamond Tiara molesta.

El terror en los Ponis se hizo presente, pues temían que Diamond Tiara no los dejara ir a la fiesta, después de todo ella era la hija del patrocinador, algunos Ponis comenzaron a alejarse del barullo que se había formado en el patio de juegos.

—Sólo les informaba de la regla para ir a la fiesta— dijo Apple Bloom seria.

—Ellos ya lo sabían, ya se los había dicho, solamente ustedes no lo sabían hasta hoy— dijo con una sonrisa pedante.

—No se esfuercen, muchos de ellos ya tienen pareja, las dejamos al final porque no queremos que vayan a la fiesta y la arruinen— dijo Silver Spoon mientras veía seria a las Ponis.

—Además la regla es que el potro debe invitar a la potranca, y no al revés— dijo molesta Diamond Tiara.

—Umm… pues entonces— dijo Pipsqueak un poco nervioso mientras se acercaba a Apple Bloom, —Apple Bloom, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de Filthy Rich conmigo?— preguntó de forma tímida mientras hacía círculos en la tierra con su casco delantero.

Apple Bloom parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, —claro que si Pipsqueak, será divertido— dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Yay, gracias, nos vemos entonces!— dijo muy feliz para luego marcharse a seguir jugando soccer con sus amigos.

— ¡Ja!, ahí tienes Diamond Tiara, sólo es cuestión de tiempo— dijo Scootaloo pisando el suelo fuertemente delante de Diamond Tiara de forma retadora.

— ¿Qué?, no te pregunté — dijo Diamond Tiara retrocediendo un poco.

Silver Spoon sonrió de forma maliciosa, — ¿y ahora qué?, ¿vas a invitar a Sweetie Belle a la fiesta?— le preguntó a Scootaloo de forma burlona, Diamond Tiara se cubrió la boca con el casco y comenzó a reír.

— ¿Uh?— Scootaloo ladeó la cabeza de forma confusa.

—Un potrillo como tú debería estar jugando con los demás al soccer ¿no crees?— volvió a burlarse de forma elocuente.

— ¡Oye!, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó molesta ante las burlas de la Pony.

—Oh nada, sólo que no me sorprendería que fueras a la fiesta del papá de Diamond Tiara con un Esmoquin puesto— dijo con una sonrisa un poco odiosa, Diamond Tiara se reía cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Basta!— dijo aún más molesta.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó de forma irónica, —sólo digo que la crema para afeitar tiene descuento en el súper mercado los lunes y los miércoles, por si te interesa— Diamond Tiara comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡Te dije que pararas!— se acercó peligrosamente a Silver Spoon, parecía que iba a golpearla con su casco delantero.

— ¡Scootaloo no lo hagas!— gritó Apple Bloom interponiéndose y sosteniéndola, Silver Spoon sólo retrocedió un poco asustada.

—Mph, ningún Pony querría invitar a una "Ponymacho" como tú— murmuró indignada mientras se daba media vuelta y se preparaba para irse.

"Yo me encargaré de eso Silver Spoon" pensó Diamond Tiara muy enojada por la reacción de Scootaloo, consideraba que fue poco femenino, pero se lo guardó, temía que la fueran a golpear por eso.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste? ven y dímelo en mi cara!— Scootaloo intentaba pasar a Apple Bloom, pero ésta le bloqueaba el paso.

Las dos Ponis de clase alta sólo se fueron del lugar sin decir nada más, entre ellas se secreteaban cosas, la actitud de Scootaloo no les había agradado para nada. La pobre Scootaloo bajo la cabeza algo triste, esa clase de insultos le dolían más que el típico "costado en blanco".

—Déjalas Scootaloo, no vale la pena— dijo Apple Bloom muy molesta, lo escondía muy bien.

—Ya verán, cuando esté en su fiesta, me muero de ver la cara que van a poner— dijo un poco más alegre.

—Sí, las tres vamos a ir— dijo alegremente Sweetie Belle mientras se acercaba a sus amigas.

De pronto alguien tocó con su casco el lomo de Sweetie Belle un par de veces, ésta se sorprendió pues no se lo esperaba para nada, hasta dio un ligero saltito por la impresión.

— ¿Sweetie Belle?— preguntó tímidamente un Pony Pegaso delgado de pelaje blanquecino y crin castaña.

—Oh… hola Featherweight— contestó igualmente de forma tímida.

—Umm, bueno… ¿ya sabes la condición para ir a la fiesta de Filthy Rich?— preguntó con un poco más de confianza.

—Sí— respondió un poco nerviosa.

—Esto…— alargó la "o" un poco, —no sé si tu… ¿quisieras ir a la fiesta?— preguntó muy nervioso.

Sweetie Belle abrió los ojos como platos, estaba muy sorprendida, sacudió la cabeza, — ¡claro que sí!— contestó de forma enérgica.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó sólo para confirmar, estaba muy feliz.

—Sí, esperaba que lo hicieras…— de inmediato se tapó la boca con los cascos, luego un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Para la suerte de Sweetie Belle la campana sonó en ese momento, indicaba que ya era hora de volver a clases, y tenían mucho por hacer, pues les faltaba terminar a ella y a sus amigas, el reporte de la bienvenida de la primavera.

—Nos vemos Featherweight…— dijo como si estuviera anestesiada, el potrillo respondió de la misma manera tan sólo sacudiendo su casco.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders entraron a la escuela de nuevo, y se dirigieron a la biblioteca escolar, algunos Ponis aún continuaban con sus ensayos.

—Chicaz, aquí ezta el libdo que eztaba uzando— Twist les entregó un libro de pasta roja a las Ponis, era bastante robusto, —tiene zufidciente infodmadción como pada que laz tdez hagan zu enzayo— agregó al final con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo tomó el libro, se le notaba un poco deprimida, lo cual llamó la atención de la Pony de crin cereza esponjada.

—Zcootaloo, ¿paza algo?— preguntó preocupada al ver a su amiga.

—No es nada— se limitó a contestar.

Sorpresivamente un Pony de pelaje gris, algo robusto se acercó al lugar en donde estaban las Ponis, sostenía con sus cascos delanteros un libro de pasta verde frente a su cara, el Pony temblaba un poco, estaba frente a Scootaloo.

—Hola…— dijo tímidamente el potrillo.

Scootaloo sólo arqueó una ceja, se trataba de Mark, un Pony muy estudioso de su salón, ella ya se imaginaba que era lo que aquel Pony pretendía, así que no dijo nada y sólo dejo que continuara.

—Ermm… no sé cómo decirte esto, estoy muy nervioso— el pobre sudaba mucho por los nervios.

—Ajá— dijo Scootaloo algo impaciente.

—La fiesta de Filthy Rich será en tres días, y bueno pues yo… tú… ay me da tanta pena— murmuró la última parte.

—Sólo dilo y ya— dijo la Pegaso naranja aún más impaciente.

— ¡Esta bien!— el Pony bajó el libro rápidamente, tragó saliva, — ¡Twist, ¿quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta del señor Filthy Rich?!— preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

Scootaloo abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Twist tomó al Pony de los hombros y lo giró para que la viera a ella.

—Zí quiedo Madk— dijo muy feliz mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

— ¡¿Si?!— el Pony dio un salto de alegría, — ¡yuju, muchas gracias Twist!— dijo muy contento.

Los dos se tomaron de los cascos y salieron de la biblioteca, Scootaloo no podía dejar de verlos asombrada.

— ¿Umm?...— Sweetie Belle no estaba segura de que hacer o decir, — ¿comenzamos con nuestro ensayo?— preguntó mientras tomaba el libro de Twist y lo abría.

Scootaloo no le dio mucha importancia, pensaba que aún había muchos potrillos en la escuela, alguno de ellos la tenía que invitar, ¿cierto?

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo" se decía a sí misma.

Después de un rato de estar trabajando en sus ensayos, las Ponis terminaron por completo con ellos, era bastante información, quien diría que desde Stinkin' Rich ya se llevaban a cabo esas famosas fiestas a las que todos los Ponis querían asistir. Después de terminar con su trabajo, tomaron sus hojas, las ordenaron y salieron de la biblioteca escolar, directo al salón de clases para entregar su ensayo. Muchos de los Ponis ya estaban libres para esa hora y se disponían a retirarse para sus casas, mientras las Ponis pasaban por los pasillos de la escuela, veían como muchos Potrillos le pedían a las Potrancas que los acompañaran a la fiesta de Filthy Rich, todos parecían muy emocionados por la idea, y en realidad nadie se quejaba. La pobre Scootaloo sólo veía a los Ponis pasar, esperando que alguno de ellos la invite, pero nada, ninguno de ellos lo hacía, o la ignoraban por completo o ya tenían una potranca con la cual asistir a la fiesta, lo cual le bajaba mucho la moral a la pobre Pegaso.

—Muy bien chicas, veo que ya han terminado con sus ensayos— preguntó la maestra Cheerilee al ver entrar a sus alumnas al salón de clases.

Las Ponis dejaron sobre el escritorio sus ensayos, la maestra los tomó y engrapó, después los colocó sobre una bandeja de plástico, en donde estaban los demás ensayos de sus alumnos.

—Como ya han terminado con su actividad, ya pueden regresar a sus casas por hoy, sé que están emocionadas por la fiesta del señor Filthy Rich— dijo sonriendo mientras veía a sus alumnas.

—Sí— respondieron muy animadas Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle al mismo tiempo, pero al notar que Scootaloo estaba algo decaída su ánimo bajó un poco.

La maestra Cheerilee ladeó la cabeza confundida al ver a Scootaloo triste, —Scootaloo, cariño, ¿pasa algo?— preguntó muy preocupada por su estudiante.

—No, no pasa nada— contestó con un tono triste y algo cabizbaja, lo que sólo hizo que se preocupara más.

— ¿Estas segura?— preguntó mostrando consternación, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se veían entre ellas, no estaban seguras de si debían decir algo al respecto.

—Sí, no pasa nada— insistió, sólo dio un pequeño suspiro, — ¿ya puedo ir a casa?— preguntó más tranquila y seria.

—Claro, las veo mañana en clase pequeñas, cuídense mucho— aunque no muy convencida, se despidió de sus alumnas.

Las tres Ponis salieron del salón de clases, Scootaloo se comportaba de una manera un poco seria, por lo que sus amigas no sabían que hacer al respecto para alegrarla.

*Murmullo*

— ¡Ah… ¿es eso cierto?!— preguntó una potranca muy sorprendida, Diamond Tiara le había dicho algo a la oreja.

Diamond Tiara sólo asintió con la cabeza con una expresión llena de seriedad.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó curiosa una potranca que estaba cerca, su amiga le había llamado la atención, además ésta estaba acompañada de un potro.

—Scootaloo es un potro… siempre pensé que era una yegua…— dijo muy confundida la pequeña potranca.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntaron los dos potros al unísono muy sorprendidos.

Lo Ponis de los alrededores escucharon el rumor que Diamond Tiara había preparado maliciosamente, dicho rumor comenzó a esparcirse como fuego en pólvora, hasta que todos los potros de la escuela se enteraron.

"Si una de esas costados en blanco no va, quizá las otras dos no vayan tampoco, será perfecto" pensó con una expresión maquiavélica.

Habiendo puesto en marcha su plan, y satisfecha con el rumor que acababa de regar, esperó a que la carrosa especial que siempre la recogía llegara al frente de la escuela, no tardó mucho en llegar, era una carrosa muy elegante, conducida por un Pony con traje muy refinado. La potranca subió a la carrosa y cerró la puerta.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

El príncipe Shining Armor caminaba de un lado para otro estando frente a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, estaba muy meditativo y de tanto ir de un lado para otro en poco tiempo haría un surco en el suelo. Cerca del lugar la princesa Cadance caminaba tranquilamente, con dirección a la posición actual de su esposo, por fin había terminado con las tediosas audiencias reales, ella lo hacía con mucho gusto, pero en ocasiones podían llegar a ser muy aburridas y desgastantes; momentos antes su esposo le había pedido que se vieran frente a la habitación del joven príncipe, por el momento se quedaba una habitación de huéspedes.

—Shining Amor, ya estoy aquí— dijo mientras se acercaba a su ritmo para ponerse frente a su esposo.

—Oh, Cadance, ¿Qué tal las audiencias reales?— preguntó preocupado por lo que los súbditos hubieran podido pensar al ver tal actuación en la sala del trono.

—Todo bien, no pasó nada, las audiencias se desarrollaron de forma normal— dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro casi imperceptible.

—Leon está encerrado en su habitación y no ha querido abrirle a nadie— tenía cierto aire de molestia, veía fijamente la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, tenía puesto el pestillo hasta el fondo.

— ¿Por qué esta tan molesto?— se preguntó Cadance pensativa.

—Hoy en la mañana intentó escapar, abordó un tren en la estación del imperio, pero logré ordenar la inmediata detención de la marcha del tren antes de que escapara— recordaba todo el escándalo que tuvo que hacer en la estación de trenes para lograr su cometido.

—Ay Shining Armor… ¿crees que podamos cuidar de él tal y como lo pidió mi tía Celestia?— estaba muy preocupada de no poder cumplir con la solicitud de la princesa del sol, temía mucho el decepcionarla.

—Será algo difícil, tenemos que tener paciencia— dijo con una serenidad muy profunda; en ese momento un guardia imperial se acercó a los dos príncipes a toda prisa, parecía que tenía algo importante que avisarles.

—Altezas…— exhalaba e inhalaba aire lo mejor que podía para recuperar las energías, —la princesa Luna está aquí— dijo un poco entrecortado por su respiración acelerada.

— ¿La princesa Luna?— preguntó Cadance muy sorprendida, — ¿viene la princesa Celestia también?— le sorprendía que con lo ocupada que era su tía se hubiera tomado la molestia de visitar por segunda vez el imperio.

—No, sólo viene la princesa Luna, los está esperando en la sala del trono— estaba un poco más recuperado, ya no se le notaba tan agitado.

Cadance le dirigió una mirada a su esposo, con ella le dijo más que mil palabras, mostraba mucha confusión e intriga, casi no conocía a su tía Luna, pues hacía relativamente poco que había sido liberada de su confinamiento de la luna. Shining Armor asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que debían ir a ver a la princesa en la sala del trono, era seguro que tenía algo importante que decir, por lo que los dos se dirigieron a la sala del trono, dejando encargado al guardia imperial la custodia de la habitación del príncipe Leon.

—Quizá trae un mensaje de la princesa Celestia, ¿no crees?— especuló mientras caminaba al lado de su esposa.

—No lo sabremos hasta que hablemos con ella, debo admitir que me intriga mucho que Luna este aquí— dijo muy pensativa.

La charla no duró mucho, pues caminaban rápido para llegar antes a la sala del trono. Una vez llegaron pudieron ver a la princesa Luna, quien estaba admirando los bellos tronos de cristal relucientes.

—Tía Luna, es un placer tenerte en el imperio— saludó Cadance cortésmente mientras se acercaba a Luna al lado de su esposo, lo cual llamó la atención de la princesa de la noche.

Se giró para verla fijamente, parpadeó un par de veces, —Cadance, he venido para ver al príncipe Leon Heart— dijo con mucha propiedad, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con su "sobrina"

—Oh… claro— dijo Cadance un poco insegura, — ¿está bien mi tía Celestia?— preguntó algo preocupada.

*Suspiro*

—Ella no pudo venir, y dudo que pueda…— dijo con algo de preocupación, cerró los ojos por unos instantes y luego volvió a dirigirse a Cadance, —está muy atareada con sus labores de princesa, el día de ayer perdió mucho tiempo, y hoy apenas y pude hablar con ella— no estaba molesta con su hermana mayor, más bien su enojo iba dirigido a la cuestión de tener muy poco tiempo para ellas.

—Ya veo… pido disculpas por mi imprudencia al hacerla venir hasta aquí— dijo inclinando su cabeza, mostraba arrepentimiento.

—No te preocupes, hiciste bien— Luna se acercó a Cadance, pensaba en poner su casco sobre su hombro para reconfortarla, pero al final no lo hizo.

—Gracias tía Luna— dijo con mucha sinceridad y un leve sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está Leon?— preguntó preocupada, desde que partió del imperio de cristal estaba ansiosa por verlo otra vez.

—Está en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, no quiere hablar con nadie— dijo afligida mientras le dirigía una mirada a su esposo.

Luna se puso a pensar, ¿querría hablar con ella? solían ser muy buenos amigos, tenía que intentarlo por lo menos, para ello había traído algo especial, observó durante unos momentos su ala derecha, en donde guardaba un recuerdo muy valioso para ella.

—Llévenme a verlo— dijo de forma algo tosca, aún no se acostumbraba por completo a los nuevos modales del mundo moderno.

—Sí tía Luna— no le importó, sólo se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes, —por aquí—

Los tres Ponis reales se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes, en poco tiempo ya estaban frente a ella, el guardia imperial hizo reverencia al verlos y se retiró del lugar por órdenes de Shining Armor. Luna los vio a ambos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entraré yo sola, si no hay problema— dijo con una expresión de total seriedad.

Los príncipes del imperio de cristal no sabían que decir, por lo que al final decidieron hacer caso a lo que les pedía la princesa de la noche de Canterlot. Con mucha delicadeza, golpeó la puerta de la habitación con su casco delantero un par de veces, esperó unos momentos, pero no hubo respuesta.

*Suspiro*

Volvió a tocar la puerta, —Leon, soy Luna, ¿puedo pasar a verte?— preguntó mientras acercaba su oreja a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo, sólo podía escuchar pequeños soniditos que le confirmaban que había alguien en el interior de la habitación.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, hasta que Luna volvió a insistir en tocar la puerta.

—Leon, abre por favor, sólo quiero ver cómo estas— tenía una expresión de preocupación, tenía la sensación de que era otro Pony, ya que el joven príncipe que recordaba era más atento y amigable.

—Vete… no quiero ver a nadie…— dijo débilmente entre sollozos desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

—Por favor, sólo entraré yo y nadie más… hazlo por mi…— dijo muy triste mientras ponía un casco sobre la puerta.

De pronto el pestillo de la puerta hizo clic, y la puerta se abrió un poco, lo cual sorprendió a Luna, el príncipe no pronuncio palabra alguna, se escuchó como se alejaba de la puerta. Luna le dirigió una mirada a Cadance y Shining Armor, dándoles a entender que ella entraría sola, después entró cuidadosamente a la habitación. Al entrar cerró la puerta lentamente detrás de ella, luego contempló el interior de la habitación, los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas, así como una suave brisa que levantaba las bellas cortinas de seda blanca, el príncipe estaba recargado en el marco de una de las ventanas, viendo hacía el exterior, Luna se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, también se recargó en el marco de la ventana. En el exterior ambos podían observar como una de las sirvientas del castillo de cristal colgaba sabanas, ropa y demás prendas en tendederos ubicados en el jardín del castillo; Luna se preparaba para ser la primera en hablar, pero sorprendentemente Leon se le adelantó.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer?— preguntó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, hundió su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras mientras estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana.

—Leon…— apretó los dientes, comenzó a sentir una enorme rabia.

—Estoy solo… mi mamá, mi papá… mi hermana— justo después de decir eso, recordó lo que había ocurrido durante su escape del imperio, su hermana, quizá ella había logrado escapar, — ¡Ruby!— dijo sorprendido, — ¡Luna, ¿Ruby logró escapar?!— preguntó muy angustiado.

—Sí— se limitó a contestar con una expresión de tristeza.

— ¡Qué bueno!— comenzó a reír por la alegría que sentía, se sentía muy aliviado, por lo menos le quedaba alguien de su familia.

—Pero…— musitó insegura, no sabía cómo comenzar con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Leon sólo se le quedó viendo a los ojos, de inmediato su alegría se vio desvanecida por la mirada de tristeza con la que cargaba Luna. Ella sabía que Ruby, había fallecido hace unos años, Celestia le había contado todo después del incidente con los elementos de la armonía, la princesa del sol no se explicaba, porque su amiga envejecía y ella no, logró vivir cerca de mil años, pero la vejez terminó ganando terreno en Ruby, culminando con su muerte. Cadance su hija, era tan sólo una potranca bebe cuando su madre falleció; a pesar de la edad que tenía, no se hacían presentes los rasgos de la misma en Ruby, conservando la misma apariencia de yegua adulta en todo momento, lo cual sólo aumentó la sorpresa al momento de su muerte. La explicación que Celestia tenía era muy simple, sólo los Alicornios de raza pura tenían esa cualidad de ser inmortales por el paso del tiempo, y Ruby al ser una Alicornio mestiza sólo gozaba de una vida mucho más longeva que la de los demás Ponis.

—Ella escapó y vivió conmigo y mi hermana mayor— dijo muy decaída, Leon no entendía porque estaba triste, si el hecho de haber escapado del castillo era algo bueno.

— ¿Si escapó, por qué estás tan triste?— preguntó de forma inocente.

—Leon, ella vivió durante cerca de mil años después de haber escapado… ya no está con nosotros— desvió la mirada después de hacer tal aseveración.

Leon no podía procesar lo que le acababan de decir, — ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó con un profundo sentimiento de angustia.

—Ruby murió hace unos años— dijo al fin cerrando los ojos con fuerza, —Leon, por favor… perdóname, pero tenía que decírtelo— cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas.

No pudo soportarlo, la sensación de tristeza que sentía era abrumadora, los dos comenzaron a llorar, Leon trataba de contenerse, nunca le había gustado llorar, siempre que le pasaba algo se contenía, pero en esta ocasión le fue imposible.

— ¡Luna!— sorpresivamente abrazó a la princesa, lo cual hizo que ella abriera sus ojos de golpe por la sorpresa, de inmediato correspondió al abrazo del príncipe.

—Leon… tú estás vivo, y eso es lo más importante— decía mientras usaba su nariz para dar caricias al pequeño, —ya no pienses más en cosas tristes, sólo terminarán sumiéndote en la oscuridad… piensa en cosas alegres, siempre hazlo— los dos se abrazaron aún más fuerte.

"Pensar en cosas alegres…" pensó el joven potro mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Luna.

Después del tierno abrazo, los dos se separaron; el pequeño se sentía más reconfortado, ahora sabía que no estaba sólo, tenía a Luna, su mejor amiga, siempre habían sido buenos amigos, hasta que de pronto ella y su hermana mayor dejaron de visitar el imperio, no comprendía porque había pasado eso.

"No pensaré más en cosas tristes…" sacó esos pensamientos rápidamente de su cabeza, la razón por la que Luna dejó de visitar el imperio ahora no importaba, pues ya estaba con él.

—No pensaré en cosas tristes… te lo prometo— dijo dándose un suave golpe con el casco delantero en el pecho, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Luna, quien al final terminó regalándole una sonrisa.

Extendió su ala derecha, donde guardaba algo muy especial, desde que regresó a Canterlot lo buscó con mucha insistencia, acabó encontrándolo en sus cosas viejas que Celestia llevó al castillo de Canterlot después del incidente de Nightmare Moon, su hermana mayor siempre pensó en ella, tanto que tenía preparada una habitación en Canterlot por más de mil años sólo para ella, esperando el momento que regresara.

—Leon, mira lo que tengo aquí— usó su magia para hacer levitar un pequeño Pony de juguete hecho de cristal, le faltaba una pata.

—Oh…— abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa, —ese… es el Pony que te di la última vez que nos vimos— Luna le acercó el Pony de cristal para que lo tomara.

—Así es, este en especial te gustaba mucho, era tu favorito, me sorprendió mucho cuando me lo obsequiaste— dijo con una sonrisa muy agradable.

—Eras mi amiga, pero… no dejaste de ser una cascos de mantequilla— dijo con una cara de póker mientras señalaba al Pony de juguete carente de una pata delantera.

— ¿Eh?— se sorprendió por el comentario, —lo siento— estaba algo decaída, el Pony seguramente se había roto por el alboroto de la lucha entre ella y su hermana mayor.

*Risita*

—No te disculpes Luna, siempre hacías lo mismo, todos los juguetes de cristal se te resbalaban de los cascos, ja, ja, ja, como rompías todos mis juguetes hasta me acostumbré a ello— puso el Pony en la orilla del marco de la ventana y comenzó a simular que éste cabalgaba.

—Supongo que sí era una cascos de mantequilla— después comenzó a reír, se cubrió la boca con el casco delantero derecho, había recordado todas las veces que había roto los juguetes del pobre Leon.

—Era divertido jugar contigo y con Celestia— se dio cuenta entonces de algo, — ¿Dónde está Celestia?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Mi hermana mayor está muy ocupada con asuntos reales de Equestria, está muy triste por no poder venir, espero que la disculpes— tenía mucha preocupación en sus ojos.

—Es verdad, tú y ella son princesas del reino de Equestria, y ahora que son adultas deben estar muy ocupadas…— dijo muy pensativo, se sentó sobre sus ancas y se recargó sobre la pared debajo de la ventana, se aferró al Pony de juguete con mucha fuerza.

—Sólo mi hermana mayor, ella gobierna durante el día, por lo que siempre está muy ocupada, yo gobierno durante la noche, las cosas son más calmadas porque todos duermen— Luna también se recargó en la pared como lo había hecho Leon, recordaba lo bien que se entendían cuando eran pequeños, y aún lo siguen haciendo.

—Luna— las palabras del joven potro sonaban con un aire de duda, parecía como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de comentar, —¿Quién es esa que se sienta en el trono de mi mamá?— además de duda, en su tono de voz había cierto enfado también.

—"Esa", es la hija de Ruby, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, o Cadance— se molestó un poco por el trato despectivo que Leon le dio a Cadance.

El joven potro se le quedó viendo confundido e incrédulo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que le habían dicho, ¿su hermana Ruby tuvo una hija?, después de pensarlo un poco y recordarlas a ambas, el parecido era increíble, sólo que ella no era una Pony de cristal, bueno su crin era parecida a la de un Pony de cristal en cierto modo, pero su pelaje era sin duda el de un Pony de carne y hueso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido, no comprendía del todo las implicaciones de que su hermana haya tenido una hija.

—Pues eso, Cadance es parte de tu familia, es hija de tu hermana mayor, por lo que tú eres su tío, ¿curioso no?— dijo un poco pensativa mientras veía hacía arriba.

*Ptche*

—No soporto verla en el trono de mamá— dijo molesto, no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de que Cadance fuera la hija de su hermana mayor.

—Leon, ella es la nueva gobernante del imperio, junto a su esposo Shining Armor— trató de hacer entrar en razón al joven potro, sin éxito.

—Ninguno de los dos me agrada— hacía pucheros, en realidad no tenía ninguna razón para que no le agradaran, era sólo un berrinche.

—Vamos, no seas así—

*Mph*

Sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado tratando de convencerlo para que no odiara a Cadance y Shining Armor, eso tendría que venir con el tiempo, tendría que darse cuenta por sí mismo el valor que tiene la única familia que le queda, por el momento lo dejaría estar.

—Luna— la veía a los ojos con el ceño un poco fruncido, —quiero que hagas algo por mí—

— ¿Uh?— ladeó la cabeza confundida, — ¿Qué es?— preguntó curiosa, nunca antes le había pedido nada.

—Yo… aún no puedo usar magia, la chispa de la magia aún no aparece en mi cuerno— señaló su cuerno con su casco delantero.

—Ya verás que pronto lo hará— dijo mientras revisaba el cuerno del pequeño.

—Pero ese no es el caso— dijo muy serio haciendo una pausa, —no quiero estar más en el imperio, me… pone triste…— dijo decaído.

—Leon… tú debes estar en el imperio, este es tu hogar— trató de que no sonará como una reprimenda.

—Lo sé, y también sé que te hice la promesa de no estar triste… pero el imperio me trae muchos amargos recuerdos, el sólo entrar a la sala del trono… y recordar que por mi culpa— no pudo continuar, ya estaba sollozando, como era costumbre se reprimía lo más que podía.

—Tienes que superarlo, por favor, haz el esfuerzo— dijo de forma muy comprensiva.

—Lo sé, pero para poder superarlo necesito alejarme del imperio un poco por lo menos, por favor Luna— puso una cara de cachorrito que le rompió el corazón a Luna de inmediato, no importaba que desviara la mirada, el saber que él estaba frente a ella con esa carita era más que suficiente para hacer que su voluntad flaqueara.

—Ay… está bien, te ayudo— esas palabras hicieron que Leon se alegrará mucho, hasta dio un salto de alegría, —pero— Leon se detuvo de festejar en seco, — ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?, ¿A dónde piensas ir?— preguntó preocupada.

—Bueno, antes de que llegaras estaba intentando escapar— señaló una de las ventanas de la habitación que estaban abiertas, se podía ver como en el marco de la ventana había un nudo de tela blanco, se acercó para ver mejor, y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, el pillo estaba haciendo una soga con las cobijas que estaban guardadas en el armario.

—Leon, no es bueno que hagas este tipo de cosas, Cadance y Shining Armor se preocuparán por ti— uso su magia para subir la soga de cobijas, desenredarlas y doblarlas apropiadamente para por último guardarlas en su lugar.

—Ellos siempre están atendiendo sus asuntos, no van a notar que no estoy— parecía fastidiado, en serio no le caían nada bien los nuevos gobernantes del imperio.

—Supongamos que logras escapar del imperio, ¿Qué harás si alguien te descubre?, y lo más importante, ¿A dónde tienes planeado ir?— no estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan del joven potro.

—Todo eso ya lo he pensado— dijo sintiéndose orgullosos de sí mismo, —nadie me descubrirá, porque tú me vas a ayudar con tu magia, vas a hacer desaparecer mi cuerno, dejándome como un Pegaso común y corriente, además desvanecerás mi Cutie Mark— señalaba su cuerno con su casco y luego señalaba su Cutie Mark.

—Bien eso ayudará a que no te reconozcan— estaba muy pensativa, hasta se llevó su casco a la barbilla, —pero, ¿A dónde vas a ir?, no te ayudaré si piensas ir a un lugar peligroso— dijo muy seria, de verdad lo decía en serio.

—Tomaré el tren de la estación del imperio, iré a Equestria— dijo bastante seguro, aunque era lógico que algo le faltaba a su brillante plan, y Luna se dio cuenta de inmediato.

— ¿Sabes que Equestria es inmenso verdad?— dijo con cara de póker.

— ¿Eh?— ahora se mostraba dudoso, se había vuelto más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—Leon, incluso en Equestria hay lugares peligrosos, será mejor que te quedes aquí, donde estás seguro, además no conoces para nada ningún lugar de Equestria— intentaba hacer ver la realidad al joven potro, pero éste no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente.

—Podría ir al castillo de Equestria— dijo sonriente, no conocía absolutamente ningún de Equestria.

—No, mi hermana no lo permitiría, además se enojaría conmigo si te ayudo a hacer eso a escondidas, se dará cuenta muy fácilmente— negó con la cabeza profusamente.

Leon se puso a pensar, se rascó la barbilla con su casco delantero, de pronto recordó algo muy interesante, esa mañana, durante su intento de escape del imperio de cristal, al abordar el tren de la estación, escuchó el nombre del destino que tenía ese tren.

"¿Cómo era?... ¡ya, era Ponyville!" recordó triunfante.

—Bueno, entonces podría ir a Ponyville— de hecho el sólo nombre de Ponyville sonaba pacífico y tranquilo.

— ¿Ponyville?— preguntó confundida, no se explicaba cómo es que el joven potro sabía de la existencia de ese pacifico pueblo, — ¿conoces Ponyville?— preguntó de una forma un tanto inquisitiva, era imposible que él conociera ese pueblo.

—Sí…— por su tono se notaba que mentía, —bueno, no… pero se cómo llegar— con tal de no estar en el imperio, no le importaba al lugar que fuera.

La expresión de Luna demostraba una completa desaprobación, —no es buena idea, por favor Leon, sólo olvídalo— dio un profundo suspiro después de decir eso.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿es un lugar peligroso?— de nueva cuenta tenía su cara lastimera de cachorrito que le rompía el corazón a Luna, —de verdad necesito alejarme sólo un poco del imperio…— dijo muy decaído.

*Suspiro*

"Ponyville, es un lugar seguro, nunca pasa nada en el pueblo, además los elementos de la armonía viven allí…" Luna meditaba acerca de la situación, comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía el pobre potro.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Ponyville parecía ser la mejor opción, los habitantes eran amigables y muy pacíficos, el lugar era muy bonito, le serviría a Leon para hacer nuevos amigos y socializar un poco; además, otros lugares en Equestria no eran tan buena idea, Canterlot por ejemplo, los Ponis de ahí son pretenciosos, sería muy difícil hacer amigos ahí, Manehattan era igual y Appleloosa es demasiado hostil y hasta peligroso, la mejor opción era Ponyville.

—Está bien, te voy a ayudar a salir del castillo— dijo con cierta pesadez, el joven potro saltó de la emoción, —pero tengo algunas condiciones que debes aceptar si quieres que te ayude— dijo de una forma muy seria, era claro que no bromeaba para nada.

—Está bien— en realidad no le importaba mucho que Luna tuviera condiciones, estaba emocionado porque por fin saldría del imperio.

—Primera condición— hizo una pequeña pausa imbuida de algo de suspenso, —debes prometerme que no saldrás de Ponyville para nada, sólo estarás dentro del pueblo, no irás a ningún otro pueblo o ciudad, y sobre todo, no entraras en ningún bosque, promételo— la mirada que tenía le provocaba cierto temor al pobre potro.

—L-Lo prometo— dijo nervioso, trago saliva de forma muy notoria.

—Segunda condición, ya no te portarás de esa forma tan grosera con Cadance y Shining Armor, harás todo lo posible por llevarte bien con ellos, y con todo me refiero hasta a lo imposible, ¿entendido?— fijo su mirada en los ojos del joven potro.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que acceder a esa condición, —está bien, como tú digas…— dijo no muy convencido, aunque cumpliría con su promesa, y más por tratarse de Luna.

—Tercera condición, ni una sola palabra de esto a Celestia— puso mucho énfasis en esta condición.

Leon hizo una gesticulación con el casco delantero y su boca, como si los labios de su boca tuvieran un zipper, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Y por último, esto no es una condición como tal, es más bien un aviso— su cuerno comenzó a irradiar un brillo azulado, —haré desaparecer tu cuerno y Cutie Mark, pero sólo temporalmente— usó su magia para hacer desaparecer el cuerno y Cutie Mark del pequeño Alicornio, éste se sorprendió mucho, se revisó la cabeza con los cascos, ya no tenía cuerno, además se revisó sus costados, no había ni rastro de su Cutie Mark, —presta mucha atención Leon, pues si no haces lo que te digo no podrás volver a escapar del imperio— comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de salida de la habitación, —mi magia sólo durará hasta poco después del anochecer, pues necesito todo mi poder mágico para elevar la luna y traer la noche, además de cumplir con mis funciones durante la noche como princesa, por lo que deberás volver al atardecer al imperio, ¿entendido?— se giró para ver de forma seria al pequeño potro.

—Entiendo Luna, así lo haré— estaba muy confiado, se acercó a la puerta de salida junto con Luna.

—Yo debo irme a descansar, vendré a visitarte todos los días por la mañana, y para que no noten tu ausencia…— volvió a usar su avanzada magia de ilusiones, lanzó un pequeño rayo en el centro de la habitación, de pronto de una extraña niebla azul oscuro se formó una copia exacta del príncipe Alicornio, —es sólo un señuelo, se comportará de forma normal, así pasará desapercibida tu ausencia—

—Wow… Luna, ¡eres increíble con la magia!— estaba muy impresionado con su clon, no dejaba de revisarlo, eran idénticos, hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

Luna se apenó un poco, un ligero rubor se mostró en sus mejillas, luego aclaró su garganta, —recuerda esto también, si llegarás a necesitar algo, no dudes en llamarme, apareceré de inmediato, te estaré cuidando desde mis sueños— dicho esto último los dos salieron de la habitación, Leon se escapó a escondidas, no tuvo muchos problemas en hacerlo, pues ninguno de los súbditos del castillo o guardias imperiales lo reconocían.

Luna por su parte se dirigió a la sala del trono para ver a Cadance y a Shining Armor, debía despedirse antes de marcharse. Al entrar a dicha sala, ambos gobernantes del imperio se sorprendieron, parecía como si la estuvieran esperando, pues de inmediato se aceraron a ella.

—Luna, ¿Cómo ésta?— preguntó Cadance muy preocupada.

—No te preocupes, ya ésta mejor, él me prometió que sería más considerado con ustedes y ya no sería tan grosero— dijo seria, esa era su manera de ser más habitual.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Cadance sorprendida y muy alegre, Luna sólo asintió con la cabeza, — ¡muchas gracias tía Luna!— sorpresivamente abrazó a la Alicornio de la noche, quien no se lo esperaba, no sabía si corresponder al abrazo o quedarse así.

—No es nada…— estaba algo ruborizada, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de afecto.

—Tía Luna, claro que sí es algo, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba en un aprieto…— dijo bastante relajada para acto continuo separarse de su tía.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes, sólo ten más paciencia y todo irá bien— asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para partir.

Los dos gobernantes del imperio se despidieron de Luna, quien salió de la sala del trono y se dirigió de nuevo a Canterlot para poder descansar. Por su parte el pequeño Leon galopaba a toda marcha hacía la estación del imperio de cristal, era poco más de medio día, por suerte para él, el tren a Ponyville salía cada veinte minutos, había varias líneas con esa ruta; al llegar a la estación compró su ticket como debía de ser y abordó el tren, en esta ocasión los demás Ponis no le tomaban mucha importancia, pues ya no era un Alicornio, pasaba desapercibido a la perfección a pesar de ser un Pegaso de cristal.

*Suspiro*

"Por lo menos un cambio me hará olvidar un poco esas cosas tristes, Luna tiene razón tengo que pensar en cosas felices, pero no puedo hacerlo si me quedo en el castillo, debo despejarme un poco"

El tren comenzó su marcha, los silbatos distintivos de salida sonaban a todo lo que daban, la chimenea de la maquina arrojaba montones de vapor blanco, las ruedas metálicas del tren sacaban una que otra chispa al hacer fricción con los rieles de las vías. Leon observaba por la ventana del vagón, pasaba por las afueras del imperio de cristal, aún había varias casas y rocas de cristal, hasta que pasados un par de minutos todo eso desapareció, justo a los lados, desde una vista de frente del tren se extendía una enorme capa blanca que parecía no tener fin, justo al entrar al campo níveo que también indicaba que se había salido del imperio de cristal, pasó algo sumamente extraño e increíble, Leon experimentó un cambio radical en su apariencia, pues de ser un Pony de cristal pasó a ser un Pony de carne y hueso, todos los Ponis de cristal que iban en el vagón experimentaron el mismo cambio, pero éstos no se sorprendieron demasiado, pues parecía que ya estaban acostumbrados a ese suceso.

"Sólo en el imperio de cristal somos Ponis de cristal, fuera de él somos Ponis comunes y corrientes…" se veía los cascos delanteros, que ya no eran de cristal.


	7. Capítulo Siete

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

El sonido de los pequeños potrillos gritando con júbilo y alegría invadía la salida de la escuela de Ponyville, todos estaban felices porque ya habían terminado las clases y era hora de regresar a casa para jugar y pasar la tarde con los amigos, ir al parque o ir a Sugarcube Corner para comprar algunas golosinas; tres potrancas caminaban tranquilamente hacía la salida de la escuela, sin embargo había algo en ellas que las hacía ver preocupadas, dos de ellas, Unicornio y Pony Terrestre caminaban a la par, mientras que la Pegaso caminaba frente a ellas con una expresión muy pensativa.

— ¿Crees que Scootaloo está bien?— preguntó preocupada Sweetie Belle mientras veía como caminaba frente a ella su mejor amiga Pegaso.

—No lo sé, parece que algo le molesta, y eso sí sé que es…— contestó con cara angustia mientras hacía lo mismo que su acompañante.

—No creo que deba preocuparse, alguien la invitará— no estaba muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

—Quisiera hacer algo por ella…— dijo en tono triste al caminar, Scootaloo estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba nada de lo que decían sus amigas.

—Podemos hacer algo por ella— dijo sonriente mientras veía a la Pony de moño rojo.

— ¿Uh?, ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó confundida.

—Fácil, buscaremos a un Pony que la invite a la fiesta, así las tres podremos ir juntas— dijo campante mientras aceleraba un poco el trote para adelantarse.

—Cierto, alguien debe faltar de pareja, sólo tenemos que encontrar a alguien, y ya tengo una idea de quien…— se lo pensó un momento y después alcanzó a su amiga.

—Scootaloo — dijo Sweetie Belle muy alegremente mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

— ¿Eh?— se quedó un poco sorprendida, — ¿Qué pasa Sweetie Belle?—

— ¡Ya tengo la solución, irás con nosotras a esa fiesta!— irradiaba felicidad y buena vibra de sólo escucharla.

— ¿A sí?— no tenía muchos ánimos, Apple Bloom se les acercó para escuchar la conversación.

—Sí, sólo tenemos que buscar a un chico que aún no tenga pareja para ir a la fiesta, Apple Bloom y yo le pediremos que te invite, así no se rompen las reglas, él te invitará— dijo bastante conforme.

—No sé si sea buena idea— dijo muy decaída, creía que era demasiado simple.

—Bueno, sólo hay que buscar… veamos…— se llevó el casco delantero a la frente y comenzó a buscar de entre los potrillos que iban saliendo de la escuela.

Como ya era hora de salida, muchos de los estudiantes se dirigían a casa, mientras que otros tantos se quedaban a jugar balompié o a charlar un poco más antes de partir a casa.

—Mira, allá hay muchos Ponis— dijo señalando alegremente en dirección al patio delantero de la escuela, en donde jugaban un poco más los Ponis antes de irse a casa, —síguenos Scootaloo— Sweetie Belle tomó a Scootaloo del casco delantero y la jaló hasta el patio de juegos.

—No sé, no estoy muy segura de esto…— ponía algo de resistencia al ser jalada por su amiga, pero al final las Cutie Mark Crusaders acabaron en el patio de la escuela.

—Tú espera aquí Scootaloo, ya verás que pronto conseguiremos a alguien que te invite a la fiesta— insegura de lo que le había dicho la Unicornio blanquecina torció un poco la boca y se quedó esperando en unas banquitas de madera del patio, mientras que sus dos amigas salían en búsqueda de un joven potro que la invitara a la fiesta.

Había muchos potrillos jugando soccer muy alegremente, Sweetie Belle se acercó a uno de ellos que estaba descansando por haber corrido mucho tras el balón sin éxito para obtenerlo.

—Hola— dijo con su dulce tono de voz que la caracteriza.

—Hola— contestó, daba pequeñas inhalaciones y exhalaciones por el cansancio, estaba algo sorprendido, ya que Sweetie Belle estaba en medio de la cancha junto a él.

—Umm, quería pedirte un favor— estaba muy calmada, el balón pasaba de un lado a otro en la cancha, los otros potrillos jugaban alegremente.

—Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?— recobró su aliento, ya no se notaba tan cansado.

—Bueno, la fiesta de Filthy Rich es en tres días, ¿tienes alguien con quien ir?—

El potrillo se puso a pensar por un momento, —no, aún no, dicen que tengo que invitar a una potranca para poder ir, ¿cierto?— buscaba la confirmación de Sweetie Belle, ya había escuchado algo al respecto, pero no prestó mucha atención porque ya habían invitado a la potranca que él pensaba invitar.

—Sí, se necesita que un potrillo invite a una potranca para poder ir, son reglas de Diamond Tiara— dijo un poco discorde por la imposición de esa regla.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te invite a la fiesta?— preguntó ladeando la cabeza un poco confundido.

—No, a mí no, pero gracias por la invitación— soltó una pequeña risita, —tengo una amiga que todavía no ha sido invitada por nadie, y pensaba que quizás podrías ir con ella— tenía una ligera sonrisa.

—Bueno, por lo que sé, muchos ya tienen con quien ir a la fiesta, me empezaba a preocupar de no encontrar a nadie con quien ir… esa fiesta suena muy divertida— junto a Sweetie Belle dieron un vistazo a los alrededores, muchos de los potrillos y potrillas ya tenían un compañero o compañera con quien asistir a la fiesta, en realidad eran muy pocos los que estaban sin pareja.

—Sí eso parece— dijo asombrada por ver esa situación, —entonces, ¿invitarás a mi amiga?— volvió a centrar su atención en el potro que tenía enfrente.

—Sí, pero, ¿Quién es tu amiga?— preguntó curioso.

—Oh, es ella, está por allá en las banquitas de madera— señaló con su casco delantero, pero en ese momento había muchos Ponis obstruyendo la visión.

—No puedo verla— dijo mientras intentaba ver a través de los Ponis, sin éxito.

—Mmm, vamos, sígueme— dijo para después comenzar a trotar en dirección a la banca de madera en donde se encontraba Scootaloo, el joven potrillo la siguió.

Los dos pasaron a través de los Ponis que salían de la escuela y otros tantos que se quedaban platicando por allí, sin embargo no tardaron mucho en llegar.

—Es ella— dijo Sweetie Belle sonriendo mientras señalaba a Scootaloo, quien no hizo más que ver a ambos desde la banquita de madera.

— ¿Ella?— preguntó sorprendido, hizo una cara de confusión y luego vio a Sweetie Belle con algo de enojo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Sweetie Belle algo extrañada por la actitud del Pony.

—No voy a hacerlo— espetó lisa y llanamente, se dio media vuelta y se fue a seguir jugando soccer.

Sweetie Belle tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión, estaba sin palabras, mientras que la autoestima de Scootaloo decayó bastante. Mientras tanto, Apple Bloom buscaba entre los Ponis del lugar al candidato ideal para su amiga, pero cada vez que hablaba con alguien ya estaba comprometido con alguien más, o al decir que era Scootaloo a quien debían invitar le dirigían diversos tipos de miradas, desde enojadas a confusas, todos coincidían en decirle que no, la pobre Apple Bloom no se explicaba el porqué de tan extraña situación, por lo que acabó regresando con sus amigas; la gran mayoría de los Ponis ya se habían retirado.

—No tuve suerte, ¿y tú Sweetie Belle?— preguntó decaída mientras se acercaba a sus amigas.

—No— contestó muy pensativa, ella tampoco se explicaba la extraña actitud de los potros, pues al principio eran amables, pero al ver que se trataba de Scootaloo, todos decían que no y se iban molestos.

—Ya basta— Scootaloo se paró de la banquita de madera algo molesta, —sólo quiero ir a casa— dijo decaída para después dirigirse a la salida de la escuela.

— ¡Espera!— dijeron al unísono sus amigas muy preocupadas, las dos corrieron detrás de ella.

—Sólo danos otra oportunidad, alguien tiene que ir contigo— dijo Apple Bloom con esperanza y entusiasmo.

—Sí, todos esos Ponis son unos groseros— dijo Sweetie Belle enojada.

—No, no es necesario que…— no logró terminar lo que iba a decir porque Sweetie Belle la interrumpió.

— ¡Mira allá!— señaló con entusiasmo hacía el frente, en ese lugar estaban dos Unicornios charlando.

— ¿Snips y Snails?— preguntó Scootaloo confundida.

— ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?— preguntó Sweetie Belle seria.

*Suspiro*

—Si…— no le quedaba de otra, y ella lo sabía.

—Bien, entonces vamos— Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom comenzaron a trotar en dirección a los Unicornios, de mala gana Scootaloo las siguió.

—Uy, me muero por ir Sugarcube Corner, no sé qué comprar…— a Snips se le hacía agua la boca de sólo pensar en las delicias que los señores Cake tenían a su disposición en la tienda.

—Creo que compraré algunos cupcakes como siempre— Snails tenía la misma actitud adormilada de siempre al hablar.

— ¡Snips, Snails!— Sweetie Belle se acercó a los dos Unicornios, ellos sólo saludaron normalmente, ya que se estaban preparando para irse.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Snails curioso.

— ¿Ustedes van a ir a la fiesta de Filthy Rich?— preguntó Apple Bloom, detrás de ella venía Scootaloo.

— ¿La fiesta de Filthy Rich?, ¡pero claro que sí!, todo mundo va a estar en ella— dijo Snips muy emocionado mostrando sus dientitos de conejo.

—Genial— sonrió Apple Bloom.

— ¿Ya tienen pareja para ir?, porque, ¿saben que es necesario para poder ir verdad?— preguntó Sweetie Belle con cierto aire divertido.

—Umm… pues no— dijo Snails algo decaído.

—Yo sí, invite a Dinky Doo y ella aceptó ir conmigo— dijo Snips muy orgulloso, frotaba su casco delantero en su pecho.

—Oh, ya veo— dijo Sweetie Belle algo sorprendida, en verdad se habían tomado muy en serio lo de las parejas para ir a la fiesta, por lo menos Snails no tenía con quien ir.

— ¿Ustedes ya tienen pareja?— preguntó Snails esperanzado a conseguir pareja para ir a la fiesta.

—Que conveniente, una de nosotras necesita una pareja para ir a la fiesta— dijo Apple Bloom sonriente.

— ¿En serio?, que bien, así podré ir— estaba muy aliviado, se limpió el sudor de la frente con su casco delantero.

— ¿Y quién de ustedes no tiene pareja aún?— preguntó Snips con una ceja arqueada con algo de incredulidad.

—Scootaloo— dijeron Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom al mismo tiempo a la vez que se hacía a un lado para dejar ver a Scootaloo, quien estaba detrás de ellas, al ver a los dos Unicornios sacudió el casco delantero para saludarlos.

Snips y Snails se vieron entre ellos confundidos, parpadearon un par de veces y luego volvieron a centrar su atención en las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

—Esperen, ¿quieren decir que no lo saben aún?— cuestionó sorprendido Snips a modo de susurro después de haberse acercado a las Ponis.

— ¿Saber qué?— Sweetie Belle ladeó la cabeza confundida, le parecía que era algo serio.

—Están locas, yo no iré con Scootaloo— dijo Snails indignado, para después alejarse del lugar, —Snips, te espero en la salida de la escuela— la negativa del joven Unicornio fue como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría a Scootaloo.

Snips le hizo una seña a Sweetie Belle y a Apple Bloom para que lo siguieran, pensaba apartarse un poco del lugar, pues no quería que Scootaloo lo escuchara.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Apple Bloom algo molesta.

—Es increíble que no se los haya dicho, ustedes son sus amigas— dijo extrañado el rechoncho Unicornio mientras veía de reojo a Scootaloo.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— hasta a Sweetie Belle se le había acabado la paciencia.

—Toda la escuela habla sobre ello, Scootaloo nos engañó a todos, ella en realidad es un potro, o él— murmuró bastante serio, en realidad creía en ese rumor que había regado Diamond Tiara.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritaron ambas Ponis al escuchar semejante tontería.

—Pensándolo bien, no es muy femenina que digamos…— dijo meditativo, pero de forma sorpresiva Apple Bloom asaltó al pobre Pony, lo sostuvo de los hombros con sus cascos delanteros.

— ¡¿Quién dijo algo tan tonto como eso?!— preguntó enojada.

— ¡Oye, ¿Qué pasa?!— la conducta de la potranca lo sorprendió mucho.

— ¡Lo que acabas de decir no es verdad!— dijo aún más enojada, para la suerte del Unicornio, Sweetie Belle tranquilizó a Apple Bloom, haciendo que lo soltara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Snips confundido.

—Scootaloo es una potranca— dijo Sweetie Belle con una mirada penetrante, hasta daba algo de miedo.

*Traga saliva*

— ¿Entonces porque Diamond Tiara diría algo así?— se preguntó inocentemente el Pony.

— ¿Diamond Tiara?— se preguntaron las Ponis mientras se veían entre sí confundidas, después de unos momentos cayeron en cuenta de lo que ocurría, era más que lógico.

— ¡Es una malvada, ¿Cómo pudo esparcir un rumor así?, por eso nadie quería invitar a Scootaloo!— Apple Bloom se puso roja del enojo que sentía, por su parte Sweetie Belle sintió lástima por Scootaloo.

—De eso se trataba…— dijo cabizbaja Scootaloo, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, su melena le cubría los ojos.

—Scootaloo— dijo Apple Bloom sorprendida al ver a su amiga detrás de ella.

La Pegaso naranja se giró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida de la escuela.

—¡Espera!— Sweetie Belle trató de detenerla, se puso frente a ella para impedirle el paso, —sólo necesitamos aclarar las cosas, lo que hizo Diamond Tiara esta vez estuvo muy mal— dijo enojada, sin embargo Scootaloo siguió caminando, le pasó por un lado.

—Eso no me molesta…— dijo con la voz entrecortada, —lo que me molesta es que todos se lo hayan creído— sorbió con la nariz para luego seguir con su camino.

—Oye Scoot…espera por favor— dijo Apple Bloom mientras se acercaba.

—Ya déjenlo así… sólo quiero irme a casa…— inmediatamente después de decir eso salió galopando a toda marcha de la escuela, dejando a sus amigas atrás, ambas estaban muy preocupadas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Apple Bloom?— preguntó triste al ver a su amiga alejarse.

—No sé…— respondió igual de triste.

"Por eso nadie me invitó… y nadie lo hará" pensaba mientras galopaba a través de Ponyville, "¿Por qué todos creyeron algo así?... ¿de verdad parezco un potro?" se sentía insegura consigo misma, nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar más en eso, después de galopar unos minutos, por fin llegó a casa, dejó sus alforjas dentro y se recostó en su cama.

"Ya no quiero pensar más en eso… sólo va a hacer que me sienta más triste…" ocultó su cabeza entre la almohada, "¡ya sé que puedo hacer para animarme!" sacó su cabeza de la almohada rápidamente, "¡tomaré mi scooter y daré un paseo por Ponyville, eso siempre me anima!" contenta bajó al primer piso, tomó su scooter y su casco y salió de la casa, una vez fuera se puso el casco, subió a su scooter y comenzó a aletear rápidamente, propulsándose a gran velocidad.

Mientras tanto en la estación del tren de Ponyville, un tren con procedencia del imperio de cristal había arribado, los pasajeros comenzaban a descender tranquilamente, entre ellos también descendía un Pegaso de pelaje marrón, estaba maravillado, nunca antes había estado fuera del imperio de cristal, la estación del tren en donde se encontraba era muy colorida, contaba con muchas tiendas de recuerdos y demás.

"Esto es Ponyville" pensó asombrado mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores.

Salió de la estación del tren, se notaba a leguas su condición de turista, ya que se quedaba embobado con cualquier cosa que veía, cerca de la estación del tren estaba una yegua de pelaje rosa a un lado de un globo aerostático, nunca antes había visto uno de esos, así que se acercó para ver de qué se trataba.

"¿Qué es esta cosa?" se había parado frente al globo, no dejaba de verlo, la actitud del Pony llamó la atención de la yegua.

—Hola pequeñín, ¿te gusta mi globo?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

Leon sólo le dirigió una mirada confusa a la yegua, al principio no sabía si se refería a él, — ¿Qué es esa cosa?— preguntó con un tono un poco molesto.

—Es mi globo aerostático, con él puedo pasear a los Ponis por los aires, es muy divertido, ¿quieres probar?— veía con orgullo a su globo.

—Qué tontería, soy un Pegaso, yo puedo volar y pasear cuando yo quiera— dijo de forma muy grosera.

—No es tonto— dijo decaída, —a muchos Ponis les gusta, incluso si son Pegasos como tú— recompuso su actitud y volvió a sonreír.

*Mph*

—Ya me voy— dijo a secas antes de dirigirse a otro lugar más interesante para él.

—Uy, pero que genio…— dijo un poco molesta por la actitud del potro.

Leon caminó un poco, hasta toparse con los puestos de fruta de Ponyville, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el puesto de cerezas, nunca antes había visto una.

—Niño, si las ves las compras— dijo el Pony que estaba detrás del mostrador con una cara de mal humor.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó molesto.

—Son seis Bits por cada una— se limaba el casco delantero de forma indiferente.

— ¿Quién crees que eres?, te ordeno que me des una de esas cerezas— dijo muy serio mientras señalaba al corcel de las cerezas.

— ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿tu quién te crees que eres?— preguntó molesto.

—No es de tu incumbencia— espetó mientras giraba su cabeza indignado, —ahora dame una cereza súbdito—

—Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, un pequeño renacuajo con delirios de grandeza…— dijo en tono burlón.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— se indignó aún más por la burla del dependiente.

—Bah… no tengo tiempo para estas chiquilladas, vete a jugar a otra parte— acto seguido el Pony bajó la lona del puesto, dejándolo cerrado.

A Leon no le quedó de otra más que irse a otro lugar. Caminó un poco, el pueblo le parecía muy bonito, pero creía que los Ponis eran unos irrespetuosos, tendría que adaptarse a ellos, por lo menos era mejor que estar en el castillo de cristal. Cerca del lugar en donde estaba, una Pony paseaba a toda velocidad en su Scooter, le encantaba sentir la brisa del aire y la adrenalina que le producía ir a tan alta velocidad, evadía con maestría a los obstáculos que se iba encontrando; justo en ese momento Leon vio como esa Pony atravesaba las calles de Ponyville a toda velocidad, era la cosa más increíble que había visto desde que llegó al pueblo, esa cosa con la que se movía, tenía dos ruedas, era muy ingenioso usar las alas para impulsarse, tenía que probar esa cosa, lo que sea que fuera.

"Se ve muy divertido" pensó por unos momentos, pues no pudo hacerlo más ya que la Pony se le perdería de vista si perdía más el tiempo, así que sin pensarlo más, su primera reacción fue comenzar a seguir a la Pony.

Estuvo a punto de perderla de vista, pero levantó el vuelo y la siguió desde el aire de forma muy cautelosa, se ocultaba de techo en techo en las casas de Ponyville, la veía realizar todo tipo de increíbles acrobacias, hasta que llegó a la parte norte de Ponyville, en un descampado lleno de verdes pastizales, la Pony se detuvo un momento en ese lugar, se quitó el casco, y dejó su scooter a un lado, sólo se sentó a descansar un poco sus alas.

*Suspiro*

"Ya me siento mejor… voy a ver un rato las nubes" se recostó en el pasto, la brisa del viento era muy agradable, estaba muy fresco, sentía un poco de pesadez en los ojos debido a la relajación que sentía.

"Ya no está usando esa cosa… quizá pueda tomarla prestada un rato" pensó algo dudoso, pues sabía muy bien que eso era robar, aun así se acercó a la Pony, para hacer lo que había estado haciendo todo el día, dar órdenes, seguro que así obtendría lo que quería.

Leon se acercó, se puso frente a ella pero al ver que estaba dormida frunció un poco el ceño en señal de molestia, no lo dudó ni un solo segundo y despertó a la Pony.

—Despierta— dijo de forma certera y asertiva con un tono de voz fuerte, pero sin llegar al grito.

— ¿Eh?— estaba adormilada, a pesar de no haber quedado profundamente dormida, estaba a punto de hacerlo, parpadeó un par de veces antes de bostezar y estirarse un poco.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa de allí?— preguntó mientras señalaba el scooter que estaba en el suelo.

Antes de contestar se frotó los cascos en los ojos, — ¿te refieres a mi scooter?— preguntó aún somnolienta.

—Es un scooter…— dijo pensativo para sí mismo.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, — ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó confundida al despertar un poco más y darse cuenta de que hablaba con un Pony completamente desconocido.

—Muy bien plebeya, te ordeno que me prestes tu scooter— dijo de forma pomposa y algo presuntuosa.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó muy confundida, creía que aún estaba soñando.

—Lo que escuchaste, ahora date prisa— estaba impaciente, daba pequeños golpecitos al suelo con su casco delantero.

—Claro que no, consíguete el tuyo— dijo frunciendo el ceño molesta.

Leon puso cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba que le respondiera de esa manera, odiaba admitirlo pero sentía cierta intimidación, — ¿con quién crees que estás hablando grosera?— dio un ligero paso hacía el frente para mostrar más seguridad en lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¡Pero si tú eres el grosero, me despertaste y me das órdenes!— también dio un paso al frente molesta, los dos se veían fijamente.

"¿Qué no sabe que debe seguir las ordenes de un príncipe?... espera…" una expresión de confusión se hizo presente en el rostro del joven potrillo, "tonto… ella no sabe que soy un príncipe… así como nadie más en el pueblo…" ahora parecía que algo le molestaba, intentó calmarse lo más posible.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó confundida mientras fruncía el ceño y torcía la boca.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?, se supone que nadie debe saber que soy un príncipe, para eso planeé lo del disfraz, pero que tonto…" estaba sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, se sentía algo tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan simple y obvio, estaba tan acostumbrado a dar órdenes que lo pasó por alto.

— ¿Hola?— sacudió su casco delantero frente al Pegaso para ver si lo podía hacer reaccionar.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó molesto por haberlo desconcentrado.

—Eres muy raro…— no estaba para nada sorprendida.

"Grr… supongo que ahora debo actuar como uno de estos plebeyos…" dirigió su atención al scooter que estaba a un lado de la Pony, "nunca había visto uno de esos, se ve tan genial… tendré que…" trago saliva muy inconforme, "pedirlo por favor" una expresión de asco apareció en él, incluso se agitó un poco.

— ¿Sabes qué?, yo me voy pareces un zombie— dijo muy satisfecha para después girarse y tomar su scooter.

— ¡Espera!— dijo sorprendido al ver que la Pony estaba a punto de marcharse, lo cual le llamó mucho la atención a Scootaloo.

— ¿Eh?— estaba a punto de batir sus alitas para irse, estaba algo sorprendida.

Leon comenzó a tener un tic en la cara, sus labios temblaban, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era algo que acostumbrara a hacer mucho.

—No te vayas— dijo muy a fuerzas, — ¿p-podrías prestarme… t-tu scooter… p-por favor…?— *ack*

—No, adiós— dijo simple y llanamente, luego se puso su casco, lo había olvidado.

— ¿Qué?— estaba incrédulo.

—Lo que escuchaste— contestó con una sonrisa vengativa, se había cobrado lo que Leon le había hecho.

—P-Pero dije por favor— dijo de una forma muy lastimera quejándose.

—Eso es por ser tan grosero, y por decirme plebeya…— giró la cabeza indignada a la vez que emitía un pequeño "mph".

"Grr… como la odio" aclaró un poco su garganta, no lo pensó mucho, sabía lo que debía hacer, —lo siento— dijo con una expresión muy serena, hasta parecía un angelito que no le haría daño ni a una mosca.

— ¿Eh?— la disculpa tan espontanea del Pony la sorprendió por completo, no se lo esperaba.

—Ya, dije que lo siento, no te vayas— en realidad no lo sentía, "voy a montarme en ese scooter a como dé lugar, incluso si… tengo que sobajarme para ello" estaba decidido a subir al scooter, haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo.

Scootaloo parpadeó un par de veces confundida, luego bajó de su scooter y se quitó el casco, —supongo que está bien, te perdono— dijo de forma seria.

"¿Qué me perdonas?... si no tuvieras ese genial scooter" de tanto contener el enojo era seguro que le saldría una ulcera.

—Nunca te había visto por Ponyville, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo?— preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaba un poco.

"¿Qué se supone que le diga?" no le quedaba de otra más que mentir, a pesar de ser un poco malcriado, no acostumbraba mucho mentir, era algo que su madre le inculcó muy bien.

—Sí, acabo de llegar hoy— mientras más cortas fueran sus respuestas mejor, pues tendría menos posibilidad de contradecirse.

—Ya…— dijo pensativa, —me llamo Scootaloo, ¿y tú?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, siempre era bueno hacer buenos amigos.

—Me llamo Leon— no solía hacer amistades muy seguido, sus únicas amigas serían sólo Celestia y Luna, de ahí en más no tenía ningún amigo, pues salir del castillo de cristal no era algo que hiciera muy seguido, de hecho nunca lo hizo hasta ahora.

—Y, ¿vives cerca de aquí?— preguntó curiosa.

*Suspiro*

"Supongo que toca mentir otra vez…" pensó decaído, odiaba bastante mentir.

—Sí, un poco cerca de aquí… y, ¿tu?— preguntó tratando de distraer la atención de la Pony, para que no se fijara demasiado en ese detalle, ya que era obvio que no tenía hogar en Ponyville.

—Bueno, yo vivo algo lejos de aquí, cerca del sur de Ponyville— señaló con su casco delantero hacía el sur, en donde se encontraba la entrada de Ponyville del lado norte.

— ¿Qué tal es Ponyville?, se ve muy pacífico— se acercó un poco sólo para ver mejor el pueblo que estaba detrás de Scootaloo.

—Sí es muy pacífico, es un bonito lugar para vivir— se giró para ver hacía el pueblo.

"Es mil veces mejor que el imperio de cristal" no soportaba estar parado ni un momento más, por lo que no lo dudó y se sentó en el verde pasto de la pradera.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me prestes tu scooter?— preguntó con cierto sentimiento de resignación, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa para lograrlo, cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza no estaba conforme hasta que lo lograba.

*Suspiro*

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mi scooter?— preguntó preocupada e incómoda, pues no le agradaba mucho que insistiera tanto en eso.

—Es sólo que cuando te vi… se veía tan divertido, era como si no tuvieras preocupaciones, como si fueras libre, por eso yo también quiero divertirme así— dijo serio mientras la observaba fijamente, lo único que hizo fue poner nerviosa a la Pony.

Scootaloo no dijo nada y sólo volvió a dirigir su atención hacía el pueblo de Ponyville, le sorprendía que aquél Pony se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, de cómo se sentía cuando montaba su scooter, se sentía liberada y sin ninguna preocupación. Los dos pasaron un rato contemplando el pueblo, no se dieron cuenta que una serie de rayos luminosos de colores naranja y rojo comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte.

"Es muy seria… es como Luna, no habla mucho, es agradable pasar el rato con alguien así, supongo que ahora somos amigos" pensaba un poco satisfecho y cómodo mientras disfrutaba del paisaje. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Scootaloo se diera cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

—Ya debo irme, se hace tarde— dijo Scootaloo mientras se paraba y se sacudía un poco las hojitas de pasto.

"Tarde… ¡Tarde, el atardecer ya va a pasar, si no llego al imperio de cristal antes del anochecer estaré en problemas con Luna!" se levantó de inmediato muy alterado, estaba un poco histérico.

— ¡S-Sí, yo también me tengo que ir!— se disponía a retirarse pero se detuvo, — ¡mañana tendrás que prestarme tu scooter, después de todo ahora eres mi amiga!— gritó antes de comenzar a galopar a toda velocidad y después levantar vuelo directo a la estación de trenes de Ponyville.

"No lo va a olvidar, ¿verdad?" pensó un poco agobiada, pensaba en darse por vencida, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, "espera… dijo que yo era su amiga… y además él no me confundió con un potro" estaba un poco sorprendida, pues todos en la escuela se habían tragado el rumor de Diamond Tiara.

Se sentía feliz, los insultos y las falsas acusaciones de Diamond Tiara ahora le pesaban menos, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo tomó su scooter, se puso su casco y se dirigió a toda velocidad a casa. Tenía una cosa en mente, y era que no iba a dejar que ese tonto rumor que había en la escuela le afectara más.

La noche estaba por caer, faltaba muy poco para que el cielo se oscureciera totalmente, el tren apenas estaba arribando a la estación del imperio de cristal, en cuanto las puertas del andén se abrieron, el joven Leon salió disparado directo al castillo de cristal. Justo al entrar al castillo, la noche ya había llegado en su máximo esplendor, por lo que la magia ilusoria que traía Leon encima se desvaneció por completo, dejando en evidencia su cuerno de Unicornio y su Cutie Mark de León de Cristal; rápidamente corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, su copia Pony ya no estaba en el lugar, se había desvanecido, al parecer ninguno de los dos príncipes del imperio de cristal habían visitado a Leon, seguramente estaban demasiado ocupados para hacerlo, pero en realidad la verdad era otra muy distinta, Cadance pasó un rato con la copia Pony de Leon, dibujaron unos garabatos en hojas de papel y jugaron a las adivinanzas, incluso Shining Armor invitó a la copia a ver un juego de bola Pony en el estadio de cristal, ninguno de los dos notó nada raro en la copia. Leon estaba cansado de tanto caminar y volar, nunca antes había recorrido una distancia tan larga como esa, se subió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir, al día siguiente vería a Luna y volvería a viajar a Ponyville, estaba ansioso por probar ese scooter.


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Dos Ponis caminaban a través de un pasillo de cristal, era muy temprano, los rayos del sol apenas iluminaban un poco el pasillo colándose por las ventanas a la vez que una fresca brisa matinal movía las cortinas de seda haciendo que se ondearan de una forma delicada.

*Risas*

— ¿En serio el dibujó esto?— preguntó Shining Armor mientras veía una hoja de papel con un Pony muy sencillo dibujado en ella, estaba compuesto simplemente por dos círculos, que hacían de cuerpo y cabeza, cuatro líneas, que formaban las patas, y dos pequeños ovalitos que formaban las orejas.

—Sí, fue un rato muy entretenido, de alguna manera me recordó a aquellos tiempos en que cuidaba a tu hermanita, Twilight— tomó la hoja de papel con mucho cariño, y con su magia la enrolló guardándola en el hueco de su ala derecha, luego mostró otro dibujo a su esposo.

—Oh, este es muy bueno— dijo admirado al ver un dibujo que mostraba lo que parecía ser Cadance junto a Leon, sentado uno al lado del otro.

—Lo hicimos juntos, aunque…— dijo pensativa, —esa mirada perdida que tenía, parecía que estaba en otro lugar— ahora estaba preocupada, pues pensaba que aún tenía traumas por todo lo que le ocurrió.

—Ahora que lo dices, durante el juego de bola Pony…— se mostraba pensativo a la vez que preocupado, recordaba lo que había ocurrido en el estadio de cristal.

"_¡Y ese es un home run señores!" gritó el narrador del juego con entusiasmo mientras sostenía su micrófono y se acercaba lo más que podía al campo de juego._

_Todos los espectadores seguían con la mirada la trayectoria de la pelota, nunca antes habían visto que la mandarán tan lejos._

_*Sorbo*_

"_Nunca tuve un hermano menor, supongo que así habría sido el tener uno" se dijo Shining Armor mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada de fresa._

_Leon observaba el campo de juego con una mirada perdida, casi parecía un muñeco, en realidad no estaba viendo a ningún punto en específico._

"_¡La pelota va directo a la tribuna, ¿Quién será el afortunado en obtener la pelota que forma parte del centésimo home run de estadio?!" preguntó mientras arrojaba pequeñas salpicadas de saliva._

"_¿Eh?" vio que algo se dirigía hacia ellos *pff*, escupió un poco de su malteada de fresa, "¡Leon la pelota viene hacía acá!" dejó todo en la banca y se concentró para atajar la pelota, sin embargo nunca había sido muy bueno que digamos en los deportes._

_*Fiuu*_

_La pelota se acercaba cada vez más al lugar en donde estaban Shining Armor y Leon, hasta que por fin estaba al alcance. Shining Armor intentó atraparla, pero midió mal las distancias y no lo logró, la pelota terminó dándole en la cabeza a Leon, para después botar y caer justo en su bolsa de palomitas de maíz, que estaban completamente nuevas, pues no había probado ninguna._

_Todo el estadio se quedó en silencio, habían visto el tremendo pelotazo que se llevó el pequeño potro, justo en la cabeza, Shining Armor temblaba nervioso mientras lo veía._

"_¿E-Estas bien?" preguntó preocupado._

_Sin embargo no hubo respuesta por parte del potrillo, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho tiempo lo tomó del casco y lo sacó del estadio a toda prisa para llevarlo a la enfermería del lugar._

"_¿Dice que recibió un pelotazo en la cabeza?" preguntó el doctor confundido mientras examinaba al joven potro que estaba sentado en la cama de su consultorio._

"_Sí" contestó nervioso, "dígame que no le paso nada" *traga saliva*._

"_Pues no tiene absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un raspón o moretón, nada" dijo el doctor mientras se rascaba la barbilla._

_*Suspiro*_

"_Es bueno escuchar eso" dijo Shining Armor aliviado._

— ¿Sí?, ¿Qué pasó durante el juego de bola Pony?— preguntó Cadance bastante curiosa.

—A-Ah nada, nada, Leon atrapó la pelota, yay— dijo nervioso mientras le mostraba la pelota, aun con machas de mantequilla de las palomitas de maíz.

— ¡Eso es grandioso!— dijo emocionada mientras veía la pelota de baseball en cascos de su esposo.

—Sí— se rio de forma nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza.

—Vaya, nos divertimos mucho con él, ¿no crees?— preguntó Cadance muy feliz.

—Sí, pero es más callado de lo que pensé— dijo sonriendo.

—Hoy deberíamos estar los dos juntos con él, ayer pasamos tiempo con él para que nos conociera mejor— los dos habían llegado a una especie de oficina en una de las torres del castillo de cristal.

—Esa es un buena idea, pero antes tenemos que terminar de firmar los decretos reales— dijo mientras dejaba el campo libre para que su esposa pasara primero.

—Es verdad, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?— dijo a tono de broma mientras pasaba al interior de la oficina.

Justo en ese momento, en la estación del tren del imperio de cristal, una miembro de la realeza de Equestria bajaba del tren, para después salir de los andenes y finalmente caminar a través del pueblo del imperio con rumbo fijo al castillo de cristal. Luna, como siempre, caminaba con su semblante serio, los Ponis que habían madrugado ese día se sorprendían al verla pasar por las calles como si no fuera nada.

"Celestia… es una lástima que no puedas venir a verlo" pensaba triste, escondiendo ese sentimiento debajo de su fría expresión de seriedad.

Recordaba que ese día por la mañana, justo al cambiar roles con su hermana mayor, le propuso visitar de nuevo el imperio de cristal, sin embargo y muy a su pesar, Celestia tuvo que declinar, pues justamente ese día tenía varias visitas diplomáticas, y sería muy grosero ausentarse.

"El gobierno durante el día es muy aburrido, reuniones con los consejos, citas con gobernantes de otros territorios, burocracia, y puedo continuar pero no tiene caso, todo lo demás es aburrido" pensaba ahora con una expresión de pesadez en su rostro, "el gobierno durante la noche es más divertido, luchas contra peligrosas criaturas, la vigilancia de los sueños de los Ponis… *suspiro*, hasta me dieron ganas de pelear otra vez contra ese búho oso de anoche"

La princesa había llegado a la entrada principal del castillo de cristal, en donde vio a dos guardias imperiales de cristal custodiando la entrada, ellos al verla hicieron una reverencia y la dejaron pasar de inmediato. La princesa de la noche se dirigió entonces a la sala del trono para ver si podía saludar a Cadance y a Shining Armor, sin embargo al llegar ahí, se encontró con que estaba vacía, un consejero real la estaba esperando.

—Su alteza, buen día tenga usted— hizo reverencia de forma muy respetuosa, Luna sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, —los príncipes del imperio se encuentran en este momento en la torre norte, en el despacho real, las audiencias comenzarán en una hora aproximadamente— agregó al final para después dirigirse a la salida de la sala del trono.

—Te sigo, llévame a donde están ahora por favor— dijo de una forma muy seria y formal.

Ambos Ponis caminaron a través del castillo de cristal, directo a la torre norte del lugar, al llegar, el consejero real tocó la puerta del despacho un par de veces, hasta que Shining Armor abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días su alteza, la princesa Luna de Canterlot ha venido a visitarlos— dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente, Shining Armor al no estar muy acostumbrado al trato real sólo sonrió.

—Gracias, no es necesaria tanta formalidad—

—Buenos días Shining Armor— dijo Luna mientras pasaba por un lado de los sementales.

—Buenos días princesa Luna— contestó amablemente, después se despidió del consejero y cerró la puerta del despacho.

—Tía Luna, buenos días, ¡qué alegría verte otra vez!— Cadance se paró rápidamente de su escritorio de trabajo y se dirigió a la Alicornio.

—Buen día Cadance— la misma expresión de seriedad de siempre estaba en su rostro.

—Shining Armor y yo queríamos agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer por nosotros, Leon ahora se porta mejor con nosotros— dijo sonriente.

—Claro… sí— dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Mi tía Celestia no pudo venir otra vez, ¿verdad?— preguntó un poco triste.

—Así es, dudo que pueda durante algún tiempo— contestó pensativa.

—Entiendo… Equestria es más grande que el imperio de cristal, gobernarlo no debe de ser nada fácil— dijo preocupada a la vez que admirada.

—Cadance, he venido a ver a Leon, si no hay problema me gustaría pasar con él unos momentos— dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al despacho real, era increíble, lo único que había cambiado eran los libros de registro y papeles del lugar, ahora habían menos.

—Claro tía Luna, no hay problema, Shining Armor y yo pensábamos llevarlo a pasear por la tarde— dijo mientras le sonreía a su esposo.

—Sí— contestó con algo de remordimiento, —sólo estaré unos minutos con él, debo regresar a descansar— a pesar de que la noche anterior había sido una noche muy agitada, no parecía en lo absoluto cansada.

—Adelante tía, siempre serás bienvenida aquí— dijo para después volverse a sentar en su silla detrás de su escritorio de trabajo.

Luna asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de ambos príncipes, al salir del despacho real tomó rumbo fijo a la habitación de huéspedes que Leon ocupaba. Durante el camino observaba a los sirvientes del castillo, todos ellos parecían muy atareados con sus labores diarias. Al llegar a la habitación de huéspedes en donde se quedaba Leon a dormir tocó suavemente la puerta un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta, de inmediato Luna pensó que quizá el potro no había cumplido con su promesa de regresar a tiempo, por lo que abrió la puerta con la ayuda de su magia; al estar dentro de la habitación posó su mirada en la cama de la habitación, en la cual se formaba un pequeño bulto que se agrandaba un poquitín y luego se encogía un poquitín, era Leon, quien estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama.

"Que alivio, cumplió con lo que me había prometido" pensó Luna aliviada para después acercarse a la cama del joven potro.

Luna lo observó con más detenimiento, el pobre estaba profundamente dormido, parecía que el día anterior se había cansado mucho, un recuerdo asaltó la mente de Luna en ese momento, recordó una vieja broma que le solía hacer a Leon, aunque en realidad no era una broma como tal, sino más bien una travesura.

*Risita*

Luna se contuvo lo más que pudo, después puso sus cascos delanteros sobre la cama de Leon y comenzó a sacudir la cama de forma tempestuosa, haciendo que el pobre potro despertara conmocionado.

— ¡Ya despierta dormilón!— decía divertida mientras sacudía la cama.

—Y-Ya e-estoy d-despierto… a-a-a-a— decía mareado mientras los ojos le botaban como canicas.

—Buenos días Leon, he venido para visitarte, no voy a poder hacerlo más tarde porque si lo hago no podré dormir las horas necesarias para hacerme cargo de Equestria por la noche— dijo para después bajar de la cama.

*Bostezo*

Se frotó los ojos, estaba aún muy somnoliento, — ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó mientras se preparaba para salir de la cama.

—Son las seis de la mañana— dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Leon puso cara de póker, y como si fuera una cámara en reversa se volvió a recostar en la cama. A lo que Luna respondió con otra sacudida de cama.

— ¡Vamos, que pronto me iré, y quiero pasar un rato contigo!— decía mientras sacudía la cama.

—E-Es m-muy t-temprano… o-o-o-o— se cubrió aún más con las sábanas de la cama.

—Está bien, si no quieres salir de la cama, entonces me iré, espero que la chispa de magia ya haya aparecido en tu cuerno durante la noche, porque si no, no sé cómo harás para ir a Ponyville— dijo de forma retadora mientras bajaba nuevamente de la cama y comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

—No te vayas…— dijo Leon, por lo que Luna se giró para verlo, estaba sentado en la cama como zombie y con ojeras.

—Pues sal ya de la cama flojo, hay cosas que quiero contarte— dijo de una forma juguetona.

El potro salió de la cama como pudo, tenía las sábanas pegadas a las patas traseras, las hizo a un lado y se dirigió al baño para asearse, después de un pequeño rato salió y le sonrió a Luna.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a los jardines del imperio?, allí podríamos jugar y platicar— dijo Leon feliz.

Luna asintió con la cabeza, y ambos Alicornios se dirigieron a dicho lugar. Durante el amanecer era esplendoroso, el rocío matutino se resbalaba de las hojas de los arbustos y matorrales del lugar, era una especie de laberinto, y los senderos que lo marcaban estaban recubiertos de finas lozas de mármol, los dos optaron por dirigirse a una mesita de mármol que se encontraba por el lugar, allí solían jugar.

"Es igual" pensaba Luna nostálgica mientras caminaba por el jardín, incluso hasta podía jurar que vio pasar a Celestia de hace mil años junto a una Alicornio de pelaje rosa.

Pestañeó un par de veces, la nostalgia le estaba jugando bromas muy pesadas, pero era todo tan bonito y acogedor, justo como en aquella época de felicidad. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, ni la emperatriz de cristal, ni su tutor, ni Ruby estaban allí.

"La emperatriz solía contarnos historias muy emocionantes justo debajo de ese árbol" pensó mientras fijo su mirada sobre un cedro cristalizado, la luz atravesaba sus hojas de cristal y formaba una bella combinación de colores justo en el suelo.

Por un breve momento pudo visualizar la figura majestuosa de la Alicornio de cristal, sosteniendo un libro robusto, mientras que con sus alas acogía a sus dos hijos, así como a ella y a su hermana mayor, al principio las trataba como sus hijas, pero después eso cambio, no fue hasta que Celestia le explicó la situación que lo entendió, justo después del incidente de Nightmare Moon en Ponyville y los elementos de la armonía.

—Yo también la extraño— dijo Leon con los ojos vidriosos, era obvio que Luna recordaba los viejos tiempos en ese árbol.

— ¿Q-Quieres ir allí?— preguntó insegura.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, entonces los dos se dirigieron a la base del cedro, en donde tomaron asiento, Leon se acurrucó a un lado de Luna haciéndose campo justo en su costado izquierdo, posó su cabeza sobre ella.

*Suspiro*

—A veces es bueno recordar, aunque nos ponga tristes— dijo Luna meditativa.

—Son recuerdos felices Luna, y…— cerró los ojos y dio un leve suspiro, —ahora, es como si estuviera con ella… has crecido como mi mamá— dijo para después dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato; fue Luna la que lo rompió pasados unos momentos.

—Leon, no creo que debas seguir escapando del imperio— comentó mientras observaba al pequeño acurrucado a su lado.

—No Luna, salir del imperio me ha ayudado mucho, hoy no tuve pesadillas— dijo mientras la veía desde abajo.

— ¿Has… tenido pesadillas?— preguntó preocupada.

—Sólo al principio, soñaba con ese día… pero ahora ya no— dijo mientras se frotaba cariñosamente la mejilla en Luna.

"Creo… que si le ha ayudado" pensó detenidamente mientras observaba el follaje del árbol que tenía arriba.

—Ayer, vi algo genial— dijo entusiasmado, lo que captó la atención de Luna.

— ¿Qué fue?— preguntó curiosa.

—Bueno, Ponyville es un lugar agradable, por lo menos más que el imperio— dijo haciendo una pausa, —vi un extraño globo, un vendedor gruñón, y…— esa parte era la que le parecía más impresionante, —un extraño juguete muy divertido llamado Scooter— se levantó de su lugar emocionado, —tiene dos ruedas, un volante, y una tabla, y con tus alas puedes impulsarte muy rápido, pasear, saltar, hacer acrobacias y de todo— describía cada detalle con sus cascos de forma muy cómica.

— ¿Scooter?— se preguntó, "yo he visto uno así antes… debe estar hablando de…"

—Debe sentirse genial pasear en él, pero no pude hacerlo porque la dueña de ese genial juguete no me lo prestó— dijo haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Scootaloo?— preguntó sorprendida y con cara de asombro.

Se le quedó viendo sorprendido mientras ladeaba la cabeza, — ¿la conoces?— preguntó curioso.

—Sí, la he cuidado de pesadillas en algunas ocasiones— dijo mientras se daba pequeños toquecitos en la barbilla, —es una buena Pony— agregó al final.

—Jo, ¿puedes entrar a sus sueños y convencerla de que me preste su Scooter?— preguntó de forma entusiasta.

—No es así como funciona— dijo seria.

—Aww—

En ese momento el sol se dejó ver aún más, ya había amanecido por completo, Luna se puso de pie.

—Me tengo que ir, pero mañana vendré de nuevo para verte— dijo un poco triste.

—Pero antes de irte, ya sabes…— dijo mientras señalaba su cuerno.

— ¿Estás seguro?, creo que te lo pasarías muy bien con Cadance y Shining Armor, hoy llevarán a tu clon a un paseo— dijo tratando de convencer al potro.

—Mejor, así pensarán que estoy con ellos, además hoy me montaré en ese Scooter— dijo decidido.

—Está bien…— dijo un poco agobiada.

Acto seguido lanzó su hechizo mágico, que ocultó el cuerno y Cutie Mark de Leon, después lanzó otro hechizo para hacer aparecer al clon de Leon, tenía la misma mirada pérdida de siempre, además de que ahora tenía la lengüita de fuera.

—Me veo muy soso— dijo Leon serio.

—Debe ser porque ya estoy algo cansada…— dijo un poco adormilada, — ¿sabes?, ahora debería estar dormida— se cubrió la boca con el casco y bostezó.

Leon se acercó a un agujero que había en el cedro de cristal y sacó algo de él.

—Bueno no importa, puedo salir del imperio y pasar más tiempo fuera de él— dijo sonriente.

—Recuerda nuestro trato— dijo con una expresión de seriedad total.

—Yup— asintió con la cabeza felizmente.

Pasado un rato, los dos se despidieron, Leon se dirigió a toda velocidad a la estación del tren del imperio, mientras que Luna fue al despacho real para despedirse de los príncipes.

"Para mañana me tomaré una taza de café…" pensaba mientras recorría de nuevo los pasillos del castillo, ahora había más sirvientes y Ponis pasando por allí.

—Tía Luna— llamó su atención la voz de su sobrina al caminar.

Se giró para ver si se trataba de ella, y en efecto así era, Cadance le explicó que ya había terminado con las cosas que tenía que hacer en el despacho real, dentro de una media hora tocaría de nuevo las audiencias matinales, Shining Armor fue a atender unos asuntos de la guardia imperial.

—Suerte con esas audiencias, me despides de tu esposo— dijo pareciendo algo cansada para después bostezar y cubrirse la boca con su casco delantero.

—Claro que sí tía Luna, saludas a mi tía Celestia por favor, de mi parte y de Shining Armor— dijo con una bella sonrisa.

—Claro, se lo diré, ahora si me disculpas… debo regresar— pasó por un lado de su sobrina.

— ¿Leon está en su habitación?— se puso a un lado de ella de forma sorpresiva.

—Sí, él está allí—

Dicho eso asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, un coche de guardias reales nocturnos de Canterlot la esperaba para llevarla de vuelta a su territorio.

*Humo a vapor escapando por una chimenea*

— ¡Hemos arribado a nuestro destino, Ponyville, pasajeros favor de bajar de los vagones, próximo destino Appleloosa, salida en diez minutos!— el pregonero de la estación del tren hacía su trabajo como siempre.

Leon estaba emocionado por volver a ese pueblo tan pacífico y acogedor, pero sólo tenía una cosa en mente, encontrar a esa Pony que conoció el día de ayer para que le preste su Scooter, rápidamente salió de la estación del tren, los Ponis que podía ver en el lugar eran viajeros, o agentes de negocios que se preparaban para viajar a Manehattan o a cualquier otro lugar para trabajar, como era muy temprano por la mañana los Ponis del pueblo apenas estaban acomodando sus cosas para un largo día laboral.

"Bueno, es muy temprano aún, ¿Dónde debería buscar?, creo que me divertiré un rato en otro lugar, esta vez tuve la precaución de traer algo de dinero conmigo" pensó mientras veía su ala derecha, en el hueco de su ala retraída tenía un zurrón bastante robusto, con bits en su interior.

Se dirigió a la zona de tiendas del pueblo, pero la mayoría de ellas estaban cerradas, además de que las que le interesaban como la tienda de dulces, estaban cerrados también, faltaban un par de horas para que las abrieran, luego vio a un par de potrillos con unas alforjas caminar por ahí, pero se detuvieron en un local que estaba abierto y entraron en él, lo cual le llamó la atención y decidió entrar en él también. Al llegar a la entrada del lugar pudo ver que el lugar estaba algo oscuro, había unas extrañas luces con forma de cuadrados por el lugar, lo cual era raro, estaban en una especie de cajas grandes. Al entrar pudo ver a los Ponis de antes, los dos estaban apoyados en la caja con la luz cuadrada, viéndola fijamente, de vez en cuando uno de ellos movía una extraña palanca y daba unos golpecitos en la caja.

"¿Qué hacen?" se preguntó al ver algo tan extraño.

La curiosidad lo venció y terminó acercándose para ver qué era lo que hacían, se llevó un gran sorpresa al ver que al parecer estaban jugando a algo, en el cuadrado luminoso aparecían figuras representando barriles cafés, detrás de ellos estaba una figura de una Pony vista desde arriba, y en el centro y parte superior de la pantalla habían una especie de moscas gigantes de diferentes colores además de algunos números; al parecer el objetivo era controlar con la palanca a la Pony de la parte baja de la pantalla, y cada vez que se presionaba un botón con el casco, la Pony lanzaría una manzana, si acertaba en una de esas moscas multicolores ésta hacía "puff" y desaparecía, tardó un rato en comprender la mecánica del juego, estaba muy sorprendido.

*Game Over*

— ¡Ja, ocho mil puntos en tan sólo cuatro niveles, tan sólo estoy calentando!— dijo emocionado mientras que la hélice de su gorrito daba vueltas rápidamente.

—Wow— la Pony de cuero morado oscuro que lo acompañaba se quedó impresionada.

— ¿Qué es eso de ocho mil puntos?— preguntó Leon frunciendo el ceño un poco al encontrar complicada esa máquina extraña que tenía al frente.

Los dos Ponis lo voltearon a ver confundidos, — ¿quieres decir que no sabes sobre Parasprites Invaders?— preguntó sorprendido, pues era muy popular entre los potrillos.

"¿Para- que Invaders?" sólo ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—Quizá es nuevo en Ponyville, pero… ¿de dónde vienes, de debajo de una roca?— preguntó la Pony con algo de confusión.

— ¿Sabes por lo menos que son los videojuegos, verdad?— preguntó el Pony arqueando una ceja.

*Glup*

—P-Pero claro… je, je, ¿puedo jugar a eso?— dijo algo nervioso, no quería parecer raro ante esos Ponis, parecía que eso de los videojuegos se trataba de un juguete, y era competitivo, siempre le gusto la competitividad.

—Claro, prueba, veamos qué tan bueno eres— dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo jugar.

Se acercó a la máquina y se puso frente a ella, por lo que había visto tenía que controlar a la Pony y lanzar manzanas a los bichos, pero notó que no pasaba nada, la pantalla aún decía "inserte un bit para jugar".

—Amigo, tienes que poner un bit en la cabina para jugar— dijo con cara de póker.

—Ah claro… sólo probaba esta cosa— sacó del hueco de su ala el zurrón con bits que traía, eran bastantes, podían ser cientos de bits los que traía allí, los dos Ponis se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tanto dinero.

Tomó uno de los bits del zurrón y buscó la manera de introducirlo en la máquina, había una ranura en la parte baja de la misma, lo puso allí y lo dejo caer, se escuchó un *clank*, luego un sonido algo chirriante salió de la máquina, indicaba que el juego iba a iniciar. La primera partida del potro fue un desastre, los Parasprites devoraron a la pobre Pony. Los dos Ponis que estaban con él se vieron el uno al otro.

— ¡Otra vez!— tomó otro bit y lo introdujo en la máquina.

Esta vez mejoró un poco, logró quinientos puntos, y cada Parasprite daba cien, había veinte por nivel. Sin decir nada volvió a insertar otro bit, y jugó, se las arregló con mucho esfuerzo para alcanzar seis mil puntos esta vez.

—Vaya, es obvio que nunca habías visto una máquina de árcade en tu vida, pero lo hiciste bien para ser un noob— dijo el Pony mientras observaba la puntuación en la pantalla.

—Buen día jovencitos— dijo una voz detrás de los Ponis.

Button Mash y Apple Bytes pusieron cara de sorpresa de forma temerosa mientras abrían los ojos como platos, Leon sólo observó al corcel que los había saludado, tenía un uniforme azul y una gorra muy peculiar con una insignia dorada en el centro.

— ¿No deberían estar en otro lugar?— preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Y-Ya íbamos p-para allá— dijo nervioso Button.

— ¿En serio?, cinco minutos después de la hora de entrada… no lo creo, ustedes se vienen conmigo— al escuchar eso los Ponis bajaron la cabeza apenados, excepto Leon quien ya había puesto otro Bit en la recreativa.

Al escuchar los soniditos de la máquina el policía se giró para ver qué era lo que ocurría, se enojó al ver que Leon la había pasado a ignorar por completo.

—Jovencito, ¿no me escuchaste?— preguntó al potro, pero éste no le respondió.

Los otros dos potrillos se sorprendieron de que no le diera miedo el Pony policía.

—Oye niño, es horario de clases, no deberías estar jugando, deberías estar en la escuela— dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a la máquina y la desconectaba de la fuente de energía.

— ¡Oye, ¿porque hiciste eso?!— preguntó enojado mientras lo veía.

—Vamos, es hora de la escuela— con mucha seriedad lo tomó del casco y comenzó a sacarlo a la fuerza del salón de juegos mientras se quejaba, los otros dos Ponis obedecían sin rechistar lo que el policía les decía, pero estaban sorprendidos de ver a otro potro que fuera capaz de retar a un poli.

— ¡¿No sabes quién soy?! ¡Te vas a arrepentir por esto!— decía mientras era arrastrado a la fuerza.

—Bff, ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?— dijo el policía de forma sarcástica mientras recordaba que en ocasiones anteriores había hecho lo mismo pero con Diamond Tiara.

"Es cierto… nadie sabe que soy un príncipe, y nadie debe saberlo, ¡rayos!" pensó con una expresión de preocupación, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta a donde lo llevaban.

Después de morder un par de veces al policía y de intentar escapar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, por fin llegaron a la escuela de Ponyville, el caminito había sido un infierno para el pobre Pony policía.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece oficial?— preguntó Cheerilee al policía con una sonrisa, momentos antes había sido mandada llamar por él, dejó a su clase resolviendo unos problemas matemáticos en su ausencia, tenía como veinte minutos de empezada la clase.

—Señorita— dijo cortésmente mientras se quitaba la gorra, —encontré a estos tres potrillos saltándose clases en la sala de juegos, los dejo a su disposición— con justa razón provocaba algo de miedo a los potrillos, con sus lentes oscuros y corpulencia algo robusta imponía bastante.

—C-Claro oficial, me encargaré de que vayan a clase— dijo un poco nerviosa.

El policía asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta se dispuso a irse, al pasar a un lado de los potrillos les murmuró: "a la próxima le diré a sus padres", al escuchar eso, Button Mash y Apple Bytes se abrazaron por el miedo temblando, mientras que Leon sólo le sacó la lengua de forma desafiante. Al verlo los potrillos lo jalaron hacía el interior de la escuela, en donde la maestra Cheerilee los esperaba, no dejaron que el policía se diera cuenta.

— ¿Estás loco?— preguntó Button Mash frunciendo el ceño, —sí es capaz de hacerlo, cuando le dijo al señor Filthy Rich que Diamond Tiara se saltaba clases para ir al Spa le canceló su mesada por dos meses— hizo énfasis en "canceló su mesada por dos meses" levantando sus cascos delanteros muy sorprendido.

Leon frunció el ceño molesto, — ¿y qué?— preguntó totalmente desinteresado, los dos potrillos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Eres rudo— dijo el potro sonriendo.

— ¡Y rebelde!— la potrilla se sonrió mientras se cubría la boca con ambos cascos.

— ¡Niños, rápido las clases ya han empezado!— Cheerilee daba ligeros golpecitos impaciente con su casco en el suelo.

—Ya vamos— dijeron Button y Apple Bytes al unísono con algo de agobio, para después dirigirse a la maestra.

"Yo me voy" Leon se dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse, Cheerilee lo veía sorprendida desde lejos, decidió ir tras él.

— ¡Espera!, ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó con mucha seriedad.

— ¿Uh?— se sorprendió un poco al verla, —pues a jugar— respondió sin más.

Cheerilee arqueó una ceja, "una oveja descarriada, ya he tratado con estudiantes así… pero, no lo había visto por aquí" se sorprendió al notar tal circunstancia, — ¿eres nuevo en Ponyville?— preguntó todavía conservando su apariencia de seriedad.

—Sí— se limitó a contestar, ya estaba por irse.

—Ya veo, eres nuevo, tus padres debieron mandarte a hacer el registro, ven conmigo— sin previo aviso tomó al potrillo del casco y lo jaló hacía la escuela.

— ¡O-Oye basta!— decía mientras intentaba zafarse de la yegua, pero era más fuerte que él.

De un momento a otro Leon se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera, Cheerilee llenaba unos papeles.

—Dime tu nombre completo por favor— dijo sin voltear al ver al potro, pues tenía su atención puesta en la forma de papel.

— ¿Qué?, no voy a decirlo— dijo enojado.

*Suspiro*

—Necesito que me lo digas para inscribirte en la escuela, si no me lo dices no podré hacerlo—

—Yo no voy a la escuela— contestó serio.

— ¿No?, si no vas a la escuela no podrás aprender nada— dijo a manera de intimidación.

Sólo levantó las patas delanteras en clara muestra de la expresión "¿y a mi qué?", la maestra sólo se llevó el casco a la cara, pero tenía mucha paciencia.

—Bueno, como quieras— dijo con una expresión retadora, —supongo que no querrás jugar con los demás potrillos, ni hacer cosas divertidas— ella mimetizó la misma expresión de Leon de descuidado, cerró el libro de registro de forma espontánea.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí, los potrillos como tú vienen a la escuela a jugar con sus amigos, y a divertirse con los juegos y actividades que hacemos aquí, pero creo que eso no te llama la atención— dijo como si no tuviera esperanza.

— ¿Qué clase de juegos?— parecía bastante intrigado.

—Toda clase de juegos, muy divertidos por cierto, pero no te interesa, puedes irte a la sala de juegos otra vez si quieres, pero el policía no te dejará jugar y te traerá de vuelta, además sólo dejará jugar a los potrillos que son buenos y van a la escuela— se disponía a levantarse para guardar el libro.

Leon estaba patidifuso, pero la escuela no parecía ser tan mala, después de todo nunca fue a ninguna, siempre tuvo profesores particulares en el imperio de cristal, y su cuidadora solía jugar con él y divertirse mientras estudiaban.

*Gruñido*

—Leon Heart— dijo casi murmurando.

— ¿Mmm?, ¿dijiste algo?— preguntó mientras se detenía para guardar el libro de registro en su lugar.

—Mi nombre, es Leon Heart, no volveré a repetirlo— dijo molesto.

Cheerilee sonrió y volvió al escritorio, anotó el nombre del potro, además preguntó otros datos, como su edad, domicilio, nombre de los padres, etc., a los cual a todo respondió con datos reales, excepto el de su domicilio, le dijo una de las calles que había visto mientras caminaba por el pueblo; también le preguntó cuál era su anterior escuela, contestó que siempre había tenido profesores particulares.

—Bueno, oficialmente eres un estudiante más de esta escuela, vamos, por tu edad te corresponde cursar en mi clase— guardó el libro de registros y acompañó al Pony hasta la entrada de su salón.

— ¿Ya han terminado con sus ejercicios matemáticos?— preguntó mientras avanzaba por el salón hasta su escritorio, detrás de ella entraba Leon totalmente despreocupado, él sólo esperaba poder jugar.

La mayoría de los Ponis alzó su casco, mientras que otros tantos se sorprendieron por ver al potro nuevo, pero quien más se sorprendió fue Scootaloo.

"¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!" se preguntó extrañada.

—Bueno, antes de que me entreguen sus ejercicios para revisarlos, quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, él estará con nosotros en clase, su nombre es Leon Heart, se acaba de mudar a Ponyville— la maestra Cheerilee puso su vista en Leon, —¿quieres presentarte con tus compañeros?— preguntó mientras sonreía.

—Soy Leon— se limitó a contestar, no mostraba mucho interés en el asunto.

—Bueno… eso fue… ilustrativo— dijo Cheerilee un poco nerviosa, —mmm, vamos a ver— echó un vistazo a los pupitres del salón para ver en donde lo acomodaba, extrañamente, alrededor de Scootaloo había un montón de lugares vacíos, lo cual la extrañó.

Los potrillos sabían bien el porqué de esa distancia con Scootaloo, los rumores que había regado Diamond Tiara habían tenido mucho efecto, y nadie quería acercarse a Scootaloo por que la consideraban rara.

—Puedes sentarte a un lado de Scootaloo, en el pupitre de la izquierda— incluso había Ponis que habían movido su pupitre unos cuantos centímetros para alejarse más de Scootaloo, pero la maestra pensó que quizás querían un cambio para variar.

Leon se sorprendió un poco al ver a la Pony del Scooter, no recordaba bien su nombre, pero cuando escuchó a la maestra decirlo lo hizo. Revisó el salón en búsqueda del genial Scooter, pero no había nada, se desilusionó y luego se fue a sentar a un lado de Scootaloo.

— ¿Dónde está tu Scooter?— preguntó después de sentarse.

— ¿Qué?— se extrañó por la rara pregunta, —está en casa— dijo de forma seria.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se sorprendieron al ver que el Pony nuevo conocía a su amiga, así mismo Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon veían a Scootaloo con algo de malicia, seguramente como era un chico nuevo no sabía del "detalle" de Scootaloo, planeaban decírselo cuanto antes para alejarlo de ella. Durante esos momentos Button Mash y Apple Byter contaban que había un Pony rebelde en la escuela, que no obedecía órdenes y hacía lo que quería, ese tipo de Ponis, por alguna razón estaba de moda entre los pequeños.

—El policía le dijo que le diría a sus padres, pero a él no le importó y sólo le sacó la lengua— platicaba Button entre murmullos, la maestra al ser algo senil ya no escuchaba las pláticas de los alumnos.

—El policía tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta aquí, nunca había visto eso— potrillos y potrancas de toda la escuela escuchaban aquel rumor, en poco tiempo Leon se hizo de fama.

Leon no se lo esperaba, pero la clase de Cheerilee era entretenida, le recordaba mucho a como le enseñaba Shine Jewel, durante un rato vieron operaciones matemáticas, después vieron inglés, y al final, antes del recreo, vieron un poco de biología.

*Campana*

—Oh, se nos ha terminado el tiempo, pueden salir al receso— Cheerilee dejó el trozo de tiza que tenía y luego se dirigió a su escritorio.

Los potrillos no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría de ellos ya había salido al patio para jugar, las Cutie Mark Crusaders se preparaban para salir, pero Leon comenzó a hablar con Scootaloo.

— ¿Iras por tu Scooter y lo traerás aquí?— preguntó mientras caminaba a un lado de ella, con rumbo a la salida del salón.

—No puedo salir de la escuela mientras haya clases— dijo un poco fastidiada por tanta insistencia en eso del Scooter.

—Chico nuevo, ¿conoces a Scootaloo?— preguntó Sweetie Belle sonriendo.

—Sí— dicho esto puso una expresión fanfarrona, —ella es mi amiga— agregó al final, quería dejar eso en claro, pues aumentaba las posibilidades de que le prestara su Scooter.

—Nunca te habíamos visto, ¿Cómo es que te hiciste amigo de Scootaloo?— preguntó Apple Bloom un poco dubitativa.

*Suspiro*

—Él no es mi amigo, sólo dice eso para que le preste mi Scooter— dijo fastidiada.

"¿Qué?, ¿descubrió mi plan?" Leon se puso nervioso.

—Vámonos, o el recreo se va a terminar— dijo seria mientras salía del salón.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se vieron la una a la otra confundidas, después le sonrieron nerviosas al potro y salieron del salón detrás de su amiga para preguntar que ocurría.

— ¿Dónde lo conociste Scoot?— preguntó Apple Bloom curiosa.

—En las praderas del norte, ayer por la tarde— dijo totalmente seria.

En ese momento Button Mash se acercó a ellas, estaba acompañado por varios Ponis, — ¿han visto al chico nuevo?— preguntó a Apple Bloom, evitando en todo momento contacto visual con Scootaloo.

— ¿Te refieres a Leon?— preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Así se llama?— se cercioró de que sus amigos escucharan, —es un Pegaso, ¿Dónde está?— volvió a preguntar.

—Debe estar saliendo del salón— contestó Apple Bloom mientras se giraba para ver por el pasillo.

—Gracias— el potro hizo una seña para que sus amigos lo siguieran y se marchó en dirección al salón de Cheerilee.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?— se preguntó Sweetie Belle confundida.

— ¿No lo saben?— dijo un potrillo de cuero gris.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaron las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

—Ese Pony nuevo es bastante popular, dicen que enfrentó al policía gruñón él solo, y que no le da miedo que lo acusen con sus papás— dijo sorprendido, las Cutie Mark Crusaders sólo se confundieron más.

Después de haber dicho eso, el potro siguió a sus amigos, las potrancas caminaron un poco más para salir al patio de la escuela.

—Que rudo— dijo Sweetie Belle mientras reía.

—Pff… seguramente volvió a comportarse como un tonto— dijo Scootaloo nada impresionada.

— ¿Comportarse como un tonto?— preguntó Apple Bloom.

—Sí, es un presumido, mandón y prepotente— dijo pareciendo un poco enojada.

En ese momento alguien salió del baño de chicos muy rápidamente. Era Leon parecía agitado, las potrillas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas.

— ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?— preguntó Scootaloo arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Cómo pueden llamarle a eso baños?— se tapó la boca con el casco mientras se cara se ponía verde.

—Así es el baño de chicos, son muy sucios— dijo Sweetie Belle un poco conflictuada, —pero tú eres un chico, ¿no eres invulnerable a eso?— preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Quisiera serlo, pero tengo nariz— dijo serio.

Las potrancas se rieron un poco, —vamos al patio, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo— dijo Scootaloo algo molesta.

Las tres salieron, Leon las siguió tenía pensado seguir a Scootaloo hasta que le prestara su Scooter, una vez en el patio trasero, pudo ver como los potrillos jugaban soccer, jugaban en los columpios, en la caja de arena, con juguetes, parecía muy divertido.

—Wow— estaba impresionado, nunca había visto a tantos potrillos jugar, se entusiasmó mucho al verlos, pero tenía una meta, y esa era subirse al Scooter de esa potranca a como diera lugar.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" pensó sonriente mientras veía a los columpios.

—Ejem— se aclaró la garganta, lo que llamó la atención de las Ponis, —Scootaloo, como somos amigos— puso énfasis en la última palabra, —podría empujarte en los columpios— ofreció con un semblante serio.

"Si soy amable con ella, me prestará su Scooter"

—Sólo lo haces por el Scooter, ¿verdad?— preguntó con cara de Póker.

—No— alargó la "o", —para nada— desvió la mirada de forma picara.

—Chico nuevo— Diamond Tiara se acercaba al lugar, acompañada por Silver Spoon.

— ¿Eh?— se sorprendió al ver a las Ponis.

—Hemos escuchado los rumores, eres un Pony popular, justo como nosotras, lástima que seas un flanco en blanco— dijo Silver Spoon seria.

—Podemos pasar por alto eso, pues muchos Ponis hablan de ti, pero— frunció el ceño enojada, —no deberías estar junto a estas flancos en blanco nada especiales— sonrió de forma malvada.

—Somos especiales, el no tener Cutie Mark significa que…— Sweetie Belle fue interrumpida por Silver Spoon.

—"Que tenemos un gran potencial y no estamos estancadas como ustedes", bla, bla, bla, ¿no tienen nada nuevo?, hablando de Ponis estancadas— dijo Silver Spoon de forma burlona y sarcástica, provocando que Sweetie Belle agachará la cabeza.

Leon sólo parpadeaba confundido, no entendía que era eso de flanco en blanco, tampoco entendía eso de que todos hablaban de él.

—Retaste a ese policía gruñón, por su culpa me quitaron mi mesada por dos meses— dijo apretando los dientes, —pero eso ya pasó— dejo salir un suspiro, —sin embargo, deberías alejarte de esas flancos en blanco, y aún más de ese potro naranja, ven con nosotras— sonreía de forma maquiavélica.

— ¡Diamond Tiara, no me importa lo que digas de mí, no me afectan tus tontos rumores!— dijo Scootaloo muy enojada.

— ¿A no?, dudo que queden potrancas que quieran invitarte— dijo Silver Spoon con una sonrisa retadora.

Sin darse cuenta un montón de Ponis se habían juntado alrededor.

—Vámonos, no quiero pasar ni un rato más al lado de estas perdedoras— declaró Diamond Tiara, —Leon, si sabes lo que te conviene, aléjate de ese potro raro que se hace llamar Scootaloo y vámonos— se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, su amiga hizo lo mismo.

—No lo haré— espetó seriamente mientras veía a las potrancas terrestres.

Las orejas de Diamond Tiara y su amiga se crisparon un poco al escuchar eso, después se giraron a ver al potro totalmente indignadas.

—Ella no es un potro, ni tampoco es rara, ¿Por qué dicen eso?, ¿están ciegas?, ella es una potranca como ustedes— dijo un poco molesto.

Los potrillos que estaban alrededor comenzaron a verse los unos a los otros confundidos, murmuraban muchas cosas, Diamond Tiara comenzó a preocuparse un poco.

—Claro que es un potro, ¿no ves cómo se comporta?, no es nada femenina— dijo muy seria.

—Ella es una potranca— se acercó a Scootaloo, —sólo una niña tendría unas pestañas como estas— señaló las bonitas pestañas de Scootaloo, lo cual hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa, se acercó un poco más para oler su melena *sniff* se retiró de inmediato para echarle en cara a Diamond Tiara lo que había descubierto, —además su melena huele a fresas, eso para mí es de niñas— dijo bastante serio.

Los potrillos empezaron a hablar más fuerte, muchos de ellos le daban la razón a Leon, ya habían descubierto que todo había sido un falso rumor de Diamond Tiara, tenía lógica, pues ella odiaba a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

—B-Bueno, eso no dice nada— dijo Diamond Tiara nerviosa.

Los potrillos ahora veían molestos a Diamond Tiara, quien se enfureció con el potro que tenía delante, —ya no mientas Diamond Tiara, di que todo fue un falso rumor que tú inventaste— dijo Apple Bloom mientras pasaba un poco al frente.

*Gruñido*

—Ya basta, ella es un potro y se acabó, y tu…— veía a Leon con rencor, —no me importa que seas popular, ni se te ocurra pararte en mi fiesta de pasado mañana, estas vetado— dijo muy enojada, hasta estaba un poco roja.

*Pche*

—No me interesa, seguramente será muy aburrida porque es tu fiesta y vas a estar fastidiando, de todas maneras no iba a ir— ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba pero sorprendió a todos por el comentario, lo que tuvo un efecto en los potros, muchos comenzaban a decir que tampoco irían, seguían el ejemplo de Leon, si decían que ya no irían entonces Diamond Tiara no los amenazaría más.

Diamond Tiara comenzó a ver nerviosa a los Ponis de los alrededores, escuchaba como decían que no irían, y lo que la alarmó más es que la gran mayoría decía eso, "oh no, si nadie va a la fiesta entonces será un fracaso… y mi papá habrá gastado todos esos bits en vano" el pensar eso sólo la puso más nerviosa.

—Esperen, habrá piscinas llenas de chocolate, juegos mecánicos traídos desde la feria de Canterot, ¡vendrá DJ-PON-3!— nadie parecía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, después de todo podrían ser más mentiras.

—Diamond Tiara, sólo queda una opción— Silver Spoon se acercó cuidadosamente a su amiga, —vuelve a invitarlo, así todos irán— dijo muy seria.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no voy a sobajarme de esa manera!— dijo muy molesta al escuchar a su amiga.

*Suspiro*

—Entonces deja que lo haga yo, si nadie va a la fiesta de tu papá será un desastre— dijo todavía más seria.

—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa si nadie va— bufó molesta y se fue pisando duro el suelo.

— ¡Qué bien Scootaloo, lo del rumor ya se aclaró!— dijo Sweetie Belle muy sonriente.

— ¡Sí Scootaloo, ahora ya nadie cree las tonterías de Diamond Tiara!— Apple Bloom también estaba muy feliz.

Scootaloo estaba muy seria, se sentía feliz porque ya nadie creía que era un potro, pero algo más rondaba por su mente, si era verdad que todos habían descubierto que Diamond Tiara mentía, pero, al principio todos cayeron redonditos, todos creían que ella era un potro, excepto sus amigas claro, y alguien más, que desde que conoció identificó rápidamente que ella era una potranca al llamarla "amiga".

—Aww, ¿pero qué pasará con la fiesta?, si nadie va entonces no tendría sentido ir— dijo Sweetie Belle preocupada.

—Ejem— Leon se aclaró la garganta, — ¿vas a querer que te empuje en el columpio sí o no?— preguntó un poco impaciente, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas.

— ¿Qué dices?— sacó a Scootaloo de sus pensamientos.

—Rápido, si dices que sí entonces tendrás que prestarme tu Scooter— dijo cerrando los ojos de forma presuntuosa.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se llevaron el casco a la cara, mientras que Scootaloo se acercó enojada al potro.

—Sólo haces todo esto para que te preste mi Scooter, ¿verdad?— dijo molesta.

—Así es, ahora sube al columpio y deja que te impulse— dijo de forma seria.

Scootaloo rodó los ojos, —escucha, gracias por ayudarme y… no pensar que soy un potro— dijo un poco avergonzada, —pero no voy a prestarte mi Scooter sólo porque me ayudaste— ahora parecía molesta.

— ¿Y quién dijo eso?— preguntó serio, —sólo sube al columpio— ahora tenía cara de Póker.

— ¿Qué?— se preguntó extrañada, — ¿no lo hiciste para que te prestará mi Scooter?— preguntó confundida.

—Claro que no, esa Pony estaba siendo muy mala, alguien tenía que ponerle un alto, además, ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso?, si es obvio que eres una potranca, una muy terca por cierto, ¡ahora ya sube al columpio para que me prestes tu Scooter!— comenzó a sacudir sus patas delanteras de forma graciosa en señal de desesperación.

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sentía algo raro, ahora sabía que no la había defendido por su Scooter, si no que había sido algo espontaneo, murmuró un pequeño "gracias". Sus amigas veían como sonreía.

—Está bien, me subiré a ese columpio, ¡pero empuja fuerte!— dijo de forma presuntuosa mientras se acercaba al columpio.

Para mala suerte de Leon la campana sonó, indicando que ya era hora de volver a clases, todos los Ponis se dirigían al interior de la escuela.

—Mala suerte— dijo Scootaloo sonriendo mientras alzaba un poco los cascos a la vez que levantaba los hombros.

—No— un aura de tristeza rodeó al pobre potro.

Los potrillos volvieron a clases, las cosas transcurrieron de forma normal, hasta la salida, en donde Leon pensaba seguir a Scootaloo a casa para lo mismo de siempre.

—Hoy no voy a pasar a casa directamente, pensábamos ir al club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders— dijo Scootaloo despreocupada mientras cargaba su alforja escolar.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó molesto.

—Chico nuevo, espera— Silver Spoon se apresuraba para alcanzar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders y compañía.

— ¿Qué?— volvió a preguntar molesto al ver de quien se trataba.

—Oye, Diamond Tiara lamenta mucho lo que pasó en el recreo, y hablo a nombre de ella al decir que vuelves a estar invitado a la fiesta de su padre, Filthy Rich— después de decir eso se acomodó un poco las gafas.

—No gracias— se limitó a contestar.

Silver Spoon estaba incrédula, parpadeaba varias veces, —escucha, si tu no vas, nadie irá, y si eso pasa la fiesta de Diamond Tiara se arruinará, ¿es eso lo que quieres?— preguntó molesta.

—Se lo merece— contestó muy serio.

*Suspiro*

—Te lo pido por favor, reconsidéralo, si nadie va, entonces Diamond Tiara estará muy triste, y no soportaría ver algo así, serías igual de malo que nosotras si le haces eso a mi amiga, ¿podrías ser capaz de hacerle algo así a mi amiga?— exclamó con mucha seriedad.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se vieron entre ellas, estaban algo preocupadas y arrepentidas, por más que creyeran que Diamond Tiara se lo merecía, no podían ser tan malas.

—Leon, por favor acepta— dijo Scootaloo.

— ¿Qué?— se sorprendió al escucharla, —pero si ellas fueron malas contigo— no entendía él porque su comportamiento.

—Pero nosotras no somos malas, esa es la diferencia, no podemos arruinar su fiesta— dijo muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Scootaloo— se sorprendió por ese acto tan noble.

— ¿Y bien?— Silver Spoon comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Está bien— dijo no muy convencido.

—Perfecto, avisaré a todos cuanto antes, sin embargo, aún tienen que cumplir con las reglas para ir a la fiesta, ¿entendido?— aseveró de forma muy formal.

En ese momento Button Mash junto a sus amigos llegaron al lugar, estaban buscando a Leon.

—Hey Leon, ya es hora de la salida, podemos ir a las máquinas de árcade otra vez— dijo el Pony bastante entusiasmado.

Leon no sabía qué hacer, pensaba seguir a Scootaloo para conseguir ese Scooter, pero la idea de jugar videojuegos también era bastante tentadora.

—Vamos, vamos, que la tarde se acaba— Apple Bytes comenzó a empujarlo por detrás, y sin darse cuenta el montón de Ponis se lo estaban llevando con ellos directo a la sala de juegos.

—Mph, nos vemos perdedoras— Silver Spoon se retiró del lugar.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se quedaron sorprendidas al ver como los Ponis prácticamente estaban secuestrando a Leon. Pero por esa tarde debían encontrar la manera de conseguir sus Cutie Marks.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Era otro día más en el imperio de cristal, desde muy temprano los sirvientes del castillo recorrían los pasillos realizando las actividades que les eran encomendadas, así mismo los gobernantes del imperio cubrían su rutina matutina, consistente en archivar y tratar asuntos burocráticos en el despacho imperial, para después atender las audiencias al pueblo. En esa ocasión los dos príncipes del imperio avanzaban por el pasillo directo al despacho imperial con una expresión de preocupación. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido un día antes, durante la tarde, momento en el cual llevaron a Leon al parque del imperio.

—Shining Armor…— dijo Cadance muy insegura y dubitativa.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa querida?— por otra parte él se mostraba un poco más serio.

—Tú… ¿tú crees que Leon de verdad esta tan afectado por todo lo que le pasó?— preguntó muy decaída.

—Bueno, no lo sé, eso me parece— dijo también mostrando algo de consternación.

—Lo noto perdido, como si estuviera pensando en todo lo que le ocurrió, como si su pasado no lo dejará vivir en el presente— sentía mucha tristeza, recordaba como todo el día anterior, Leon había estado muy serio, con esa expresión perdida y… con la lengüita de fuera.

—Yo también creo lo mismo, pobrecillo… ¿eh?— se sorprendió al ver que Leon ya estaba despierto e iba delante de ellos, seguramente llevaba rumbo al despacho imperial.

— ¿Leon?— se preguntó Cadance sorprendida.

—Vamos a ver— el corcel aceleró un poco el paso, su esposa lo siguió, al poco tiempo alcanzaron al joven potro.

"Antes de ver a Luna e irme de nuevo, quisiera ver el despacho de mamá" pensaba decidido mientras caminaba, pero luego notó que alguien se acercaba.

—Leon, espera— dijo Cadance poniéndose justo a un lado del potro, Shining Armor hizo lo mismo sólo que del otro lado.

—Son ustedes— dijo un poco sorprendido, — ¿Qué quieren?— preguntó un poco molesto.

—Estas despierto a estas horas, ¿Por qué?— preguntó Cadance curiosa.

—Luna vendrá en unos momentos, y no quiero que vuelva a despertarme, tiene una manera de hacerlo muy molesta— dijo haciendo pucheros, —además quería ver el despacho de mamá— declaró para después comenzar a andar sin tomar en consideración a los dos príncipes.

—Que coincidencia, nosotros también vamos para allá— dijo Cadance feliz, sin importarle mucho la actitud del potro, lo siguió hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Ajá— dijo sin mucho interés en ello.

—Leon, los Wonderbolts vendrán al estadio del imperio para hacer una exhibición, ¿te gustaría ir?— preguntó Shining Armor emocionado.

—Claro— igualmente no puso mucho interés.

—Como tengo la tarde libre por el surtimiento de equipamiento de los guardias imperiales, después de la exhibición de los Wonderbolts, también podríamos jugar a Ponis y calabozos, hace mucho que no juego una buena partida como paladín— dijo mientras sonreía amablemente.

*Risita*

—Shining Armor eres tan lindo, ¿aún conservas ese juego?— preguntó Cadance quien parecía muy divertida.

—Ejem, sólo lo conservaba para una ocasión como esta— dijo un poco avergonzado.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al despacho imperial, Leon abrió la puerta de inmediato y entró en él, le echó un vistazo, notó como había cambiado por completo, los adornos que su madre solía tener ya no estaban.

"Me pregunto si aún estará por aquí…" pensó mientras se acercaba a una de las esquinas del despacho.

En la pared de la esquina había un bloque de cristal flojo, con sus cascos lo fue sacando, los príncipes se acercaron para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo, se sorprendieron al ver que el bloque de cristal que estaba sacando estaba hueco.

—No me había dado cuenta de eso— dijo Cadance mientras observaba pensativa.

—Aquí esta— dijo Leon triunfante, con su casco sostenía una bonita esfera de cristal que irradiaba los colores del arcoíris.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó Shining Armor.

—Es un retazo de arcoíris cristalizado, hace mucho tiempo alguien me lo dio— dijo mientras admiraba la belleza de la esfera con colores de arcoíris.

—Es muy bonita, ¿puedo verla?— preguntó Cadance maravillada.

— ¡No!, y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella— dijo bastante molesto y celoso de su tesoro.

—Bueno…— dijo un poco triste.

—Leon, no deberías ser tan malo con Cadance— una voz femenina se escuchó en la entrada del despacho imperial, Cadance se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡Tía Luna!— se sorprendió al ver a la Alicornio de la noche postrada en la entrada del despacho.

—Buen día, Cadance, Shining Armor— se inclinó un poco al saludar a ambos príncipes.

—Luna, ya estás aquí, comenzaba a impacientarme— dijo Leon con el ceño fruncido.

—Para la creación de los retazos de arcoíris cristalizados se requiere de un manejo de la magia muy avanzado, me doy una idea de quién te lo dio— dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al potro.

—Sin tocar, desde lejos— dijo Leon bastante receloso de su tesoro.

—Yo también tengo uno, así como Celestia, tu hermana Ruby debió de haber tenido uno también— dijo mientras observaba la bonita esfera que tenía el potro consigo.

Leon se guardó la esfera en el hueco de su ala derecha, —bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo Luna, vamos— dijo sonriendo mientras salía del despacho.

—Cadance, Shining Armor, me despido— los príncipes se despidieron también, Luna salió del despacho y siguió a Leon hacía los jardines imperiales de nuevo, como el día anterior.

—Hoy no parecía tan distante— dijo Shining Armor mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

—Debe ser porque encontró su tesoro— dijo Cadance pensativa, luego se dirigió a su escritorio, —debemos comenzar, o nos atrasaremos en las cosas que debemos hacer… ¿me ayudas?— preguntó de forma tierna.

—Si amorcito— se acercó para ver las montañas de papeleo que tenían por delante.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines imperiales, Leon y Luna descansaban debajo del mismo cedro del día anterior, ese lugar les gustaba mucho, pues les traía recuerdos muy agradables.

— ¿Aún no te aburres de ir a Ponyville?— preguntó Luna, quien tenía al pequeño Leon acurrucado a su lado, hacía rodar su esfera arcoíris con sus cascos.

—No, es bastante divertido, ayer fui a la escuela— dijo como si nada mientras hacía rodar su esfera.

— ¿La escuela?— se preguntó Luna sorprendida a la vez que confundida, — ¿Por qué fuiste?, ¿no se supone que tu instrucción real terminó?— preguntó Luna liada, ella sabía que a los miembros de la realeza se les educa de forma diferente, pues desde muy pequeños se les dan clases por profesores particulares, y desde muy pequeños terminan con sus estudios.

—No es que yo quisiera ir, un Pony muy raro y gruñón me obligó a hacerlo, yo estaba jugando plácidamente a algo llamado videojuego— ahora veía hacía el frente, en donde un jardinero se ocupaba de podar los arbustos.

—Ya entiendo, debió de haber pensado que te estabas saltando la escuela— dijo Luna pensativa, —si vuelves a ir hoy a Ponyville lo más seguro es que ese Pony te vuelva a llevar a la escuela—

—No importa, de todas formas yo pensaba ir, es más divertida de lo que me imaginé— dijo sonriente.

—Y… ¿ya has hecho amigos?—preguntó muy curiosa.

—No lo sé, eso creo, ayer al salir de la escuela fui con otros Ponis a un lugar en donde tienen muchos videojuegos, jugamos hasta el atardecer— dijo Leon un poco serio mientras recordaba la tarde anterior.

—Que bien Leon, yo… no se mucho acerca de la amistad, pero es bueno que tengas amigos— dijo Luna sonriendo.

—Aunque no todos los Ponis me agradan, hay una potranca que es muy grosera con los demás, piensa que puede darme ordenes— dijo pareciendo molesto.

—Recuerda que para ellos eres uno más, no saben que eres un príncipe— dijo Luna mientras veía el follaje del cedro bajo el cual descansaba.

—Lo sé, y esa Pony incluso me amenazó con algo referente a una fiesta, como si me importara— espetó molesto, —ella le dijo cosas a Scootaloo para hacerla sentir mal—

Luna se sorprendió al escuchar eso, — ¿Qué clase de cosas?, ¿Cómo esta Scootaloo?— se mostraba preocupada por la Pony.

—No fue nada importante, pero aun así merecía que alguien la pusiera en su lugar, al final todos se dieron cuenta que lo que había dicho de Scootaloo era mentira, y Scootaloo ya no estaba triste— dijo sonriendo.

Luna vio a Leon sorprendida, notaba algo raro, pero no podía distinguir que era.

—Pero… aún no logro que me preste su Scooter, pienso que quizá hoy lo hará, por eso debo irme— se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco el polvo.

— ¿De nuevo?— preguntó Luna sonriendo.

—De nuevo— contestó con el mismo gesto.

El cuerno de la Alicornio brilló, y de un momento a otro desapareció el cuerno y Cutie Mark de Leon, después volvió a lanzar otro hechizo, haciendo aparecer a una copia exacta del potro, sin embargo estaba igual que el día de ayer, con los ojos perdidos y la lengua de fuera.

—Otra vez me veo como un tonto— dijo con cara de póker.

—Necesito pastel para recuperar mis fuerzas— dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué?— se confundió por el comentario de Luna.

—Ya me voy, recuerda cuidarte mucho, y si me necesitas, sólo llámame— después de decir eso bostezó.

—Adiós Luna— se despidió mientras se dirigía a la salida de los jardines imperiales, para después dirigirse a la estación del imperio.

Al ver como se iba, Luna sonrió, a pesar de que no seguía siendo el mismo potro que conoció hace mil años, aún conservaba algo de buen corazón, esperaba que pronto volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al despacho imperial para despedirse de Cadance y Shining Armor, no tardó mucho en llegar.

—Aún falta firmar la autorización para que Root Beer establezca su negocio cerca del estadio— dijo Shining Armor mientras veía el papeleo, ya era mucho menos que cuando empezaron.

—Espero no interrumpir, pero pensaba en retirarme— dijo Luna mientras entraba al despacho.

—Tía Luna, está bien, Shining Armor y yo ya vamos a terminar con el papeleo, me da mucho gusto que nos visites todos los días— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí claro, ahora si me disculpan debo irme— se preparaba para irse pero Cadance la detuvo.

—Tía Luna…— se acercó a ella dudando un poco.

Sólo se le quedo viendo algo extrañada, su sobrina parecía preocupada.

—Quisiera hablar contigo de algo…— su preocupación se hacía más evidente.

—Sí, ¿de qué se trata?— preguntó Luna expectante ante Cadance.

—Es sobre Leon, Shining Armor y yo ya hemos convivido con él, pero él parece tan triste, ¿también se porta así cuando está contigo?— tenía la mirada puesta en su tía.

— ¿Portarse cómo?, ¿triste?— se preguntó pensativa.

—Sí, es como si todo el tiempo estuviera ausente recordando su pasado— Shining Armor se acercó a la plática.

"Ay no… creo que sé a qué se refieren" pensó nerviosa mientras recordaba la extraña apariencia que tenía la copia de Leon.

—B-Bueno… esto… él se porta así porque esta algo aturdido, ¡si, eso, aturdido!— dijo muy nerviosa.

— ¿Aturdido?— preguntaron al unísono los dos príncipes del imperio.

—Emm, sólo denle algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse, yo estaba igual recién salí de la Luna— después de decir eso soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Si puede ser eso— dijo Shining Armor pensativo.

—Sólo tenemos que ser pacientes, es verdad, ¡gracias tía Luna!— dijo muy alegremente.

—Sí, sí, ahora sí, ya me voy— sin dar tiempo a más despedidas se retiró del lugar a toda prisa.

Los dos se le quedaron viendo un poco extrañados mientras se iba del lugar. Mientras tanto, Leon ya estaba por llegar Ponyville, a pesar de que sólo llevaba un par de días haciéndolo, ya parecía una rutina para él, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la escuela, por el camino vio al policía que lo había llevado por la fuerza a la escuela, estaba comiendo unas donas y café fuera de Sugarcube Corner, al pasar frente a él le sacó la lengua, haciendo que el policía se atragantara un poco al beber su café.

—Eh Leon, parece que aún no le tienes miedo— dijo Button Mash mientras se acercaba con su alforja escolar, también llevaba rumbo a la escuela.

—Eres tú… ayer sólo me ganaste por casualidad— dijo muy serio mientras caminaba junto a él.

—Claro, claro, tu control no funcionaba bien— dijo con una expresión sarcástica.

— ¡Es verdad!, esos botones son muy pequeños— dijo mientras veía sus cascos delanteros.

—Oye, escuche que Diamond Tiara volvió a invitarte a su fiesta, ¿es verdad?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Ya no me acordaba de eso, si es verdad— dijo muy serio, no parecía que tuviera mucho interés o estuviera muy entusiasmado con la idea.

—Entonces es cierto, vaya que raro, Diamond Tiara cedió, nunca hace eso…— dijo pensativo.

— ¿Qué importa?— dijo un poco atosigado.

—Bueno, por lo menos los demás potros irán a la fiesta después de saber que Diamond Tiara recapacitó— parecía feliz, después de todo las fiestas del señor Filthy Rich son muy divertidas, aunque no haya ido nunca a ninguna.

— ¿Hoy también es día de escuela verdad?— preguntó con una posición neutra, si era día de escuela estaba bien, y si no también.

—Sí, todos los días de la semana son día de escuela, excepto los sábados y los domingos— al ver a Leon y notar algo inusual en él se sorprendió, lo cual llamó la atención de Leon.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Vas a ir a la escuela sin cuadernos ni útiles?— preguntó sorprendido, —sé que eres rebelde, pero hay límites, si no llevas tus cosas te vas a quedar atrás—

— ¿Cuadernos y útiles?, ¿te refieres a lápices, gomas para borrar y todo eso?— preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido, recordaba cuando era más pequeño y usaba ese tipo de cosas en las clases de sus maestros particulares.

—Así es, aún queda un poco de tiempo, vamos a la papelería para ver si podemos conseguir algo, después de todo parece que eres rico— dijo sin pensarlo mucho, tenía la evidencia suficiente, el día anterior jugaron a las recreativas por tanto tiempo, y el zurrón lleno de bits que tenía no parecía bajar para nada.

—Sí, tengo algo de dinero por aquí, sólo por si acaso— tenía su zurrón de bits en el hueco de su ala, lo había vuelto a llenar con bits.

De camino a la escuela, Button Mash le mostró donde estaba la papelería, entraron allí, y compraron todo lo necesario para ir a la escuela, incluyendo una alforja escolar. Después de eso se dirigieron a la escuela, apenas y alcanzaron a llegar poco antes de la campana de inicio.

*Uff*

—Por poco y nos quedamos afuera, bueno, en realidad si nos dejarían entrar, pero los maestros nos regañarían— explicó mientras caminaban por los pasillos con dirección a sus respectivos salones.

Leon veía a los demás potrillos caminar y platicar con sus amigos, todos ellos parecían tan felices, tenían amigos, familia, una vida normal sin preocupaciones, algo que el envidiaba mucho y que alguna vez tuvo pero le fue arrebatado.

—Bueno, yo me voy, mi salón esta por allá, nos vemos después— se despidió ondeando un poco su casco delantero y después se marchó.

Leon también se despidió de la misma manera y se dirigió a su salón, recordaba por donde lo había jalado la maestra Cheerilee el día anterior, al estar frente al aula abrió la puerta, la maestra aún no estaba y los potrillos platicaban o jugaban por el salón, entró y al ver a Scootaloo platicando con sus amigas se acercó cautelosamente a su pupitre a un lado de ella y se sentó. Observaba y escuchaba como platicaba con sus amigas, hablaban sobre cómo conseguir sus Cutie Marks después de clases, luego sintió que alguien lo observaba justo detrás de él, se giró para ver de quien se trataba, era Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, la primera de ellas le dirigía una mirada de enojo, mientras que la otra lo veía con curiosidad.

—Todo es culpa de ese Pony, ahora las tontas costado en blanco van a ir la fiesta de mi papá— dijo muy molesta mientras cruzaba sus patas delanteras.

—Ya no le prestes atención a eso, no tiene caso que te desgastes, lo que deberíamos hacer ahora es pensar en que llevaremos a la fiesta de tu papá— dijo alegremente, parecía muy ilusionada.

*Mph*

—No estoy muy contenta contigo— le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su amiga.

— ¿Eh?, ¿pero porque?— preguntó un poco exaltada mientras pestañeaba varias veces en confusión.

—Le dijiste a todo mundo que yo le había pedido perdón a ese tonto, y yo nunca hice eso— no dejaba de ver a su amiga con esa expresión de enojo que tenía.

—Lo siento, yo sólo lo hice para que todos fueran a la fiesta otra vez… todos aceptaron ir de vuelta, no pensé que te enojarías— dijo algo decaída.

—Pues sí, si me enojó— hizo pucheros, se cruzó de patas y dirigió su vista al frente del salón.

—Lo lamento Diamond Tiara, yo no quería… yo sólo quería…— dijo nerviosa mientras veía consternada a su amiga.

—Ahora parezco una tonta— dijo aún más enojada.

*Suspiro*

Silver Spoon se resignó sabía que no iba a llegar a nada con Diamond Tiara mientras estuviera así de furiosa, torció un poco la boca y mejor se puso a leer sus notas.

—Aww... no se me ocurre nada para intentar conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks— dijo Apple Bloom un poco afligida mientras pensaba con el casco en la barbilla.

— ¿Qué tal… origami?— sugirió Sweetie Belle levantando su casco.

— ¿Ori… que?— preguntó Scootaloo confundida.

—Ashh… figuras de cosas hechas de papel— dijo Sweetie Belle un poco molesta.

—Aah…— expresó Scootaloo al entender de que hablaba su amiga.

—Suena bien, nunca lo habíamos hecho, creo… ya hemos hecho tantas cosas que ya no me acuerdo de lo que hemos intentado antes— dijo Apple Bloom un poco preocupada.

—Conseguiremos nuestras Cutie Marks, ya verán— dijo Scootaloo decidida.

— ¿Por qué están tan preocupadas por eso?— Leon no se pudo contener y preguntó, le causaba mucha curiosidad.

—¿Uh?— las Cutie Mark Crusaders se sorprendieron al oírlo preguntar, primero porque no lo habían visto, y segundo porque conseguir una Cutie Mark era muy importante para ellas.

— ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?— preguntó Scootaloo curiosa.

—Hace poco, acabo de llegar— dijo mientras sacaba sus útiles escolares de su alforja.

—Hola Leon— saludo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa, mientras que Apple Bloom saludó ondeando su casco delantero con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola— regresó el saludo a su manera, —las Cutie Marks aparecen en el momento que menos te lo esperas— ahora dirigía su mirada hacía las potrancas.

—Ya nos han dicho eso muchas veces, pero no parece que vayan aparecer pronto— dijo Scootaloo un poco decaída, sus amigas también se veían un poco abajo.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió, y la maestra Cheerilee entró, tenía consigo un montón de papeles cargando en el lomo.

—Buenos días mis queridos alumnos… ugh— dejó los papeles en su escritorio, —lamento la demora, tuve que sacar copias de estos ejercicios del día de hoy— luego de decir eso se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a tomar asistencia.

Las clases pasaron muy rápidamente, la maestra Cheerilee en verdad sabía lo que hacía, primero vieron algo de matemáticas, luego un poco de historia Ponyvillense, y antes del receso colorearon las hojas que había traído a clases.

*Campana de la escuela*

— ¡Oh!— exclamó Cheerilee un poco sorprendida, —ya es hora del receso, ¡pásenlo bien mis queridos Ponis!— sonrió mientras recibía las hojas de colorear de los alumnos.

Los alumnos salieron al patio de juegos para distraerse un poco de las clases, algunos jugaban soccer, mientras que otros platicaban con los amigos o jugaban en los columpios y demás juegos del lugar. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders salieron entusiasmadas para ver qué era lo que podían hacer.

—Chicas, ¿qué les gustaría hacer hoy?— preguntó Sweetie Belle mientras veía sonriente a sus amigas.

—No lo sé— dijo Scootaloo insegura mientras veía todo lo que había en el patio.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos un rato a los columpios?— sugirió Apple Bloom de forma entusiasta.

Scootaloo dirigió su mirada hacia Leon de forma juguetona, —sí, me parece buena idea— se rio un poco al decir eso, —Leon me va a columpiar— dijo bastante segura de lo que decía.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido al escuchar la declaración de la potranca, —tú puedes hacerlo sola— dijo con una expresión de total seriedad.

—Oh... que lastima, y yo que pensaba prestarte mi scooter después de clases— dijo con un tono juguetón mientras alzaba los hombros de forma despreocupada, — supongo que ayer no hablabas en serio— agregó al ver que Leon estaba un poco molesto.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle parecían muy entretenidas con lo que estaba pasando, las dos sonreían ante la situación, Leon se avergonzó un poco y sólo soltó un pequeño *mph*, después se dirigió a los columpios.

—Está bien, pero me vas a prestar tu scooter después de clases— dijo bastante serio mientras la observaba.

—Me parece bien— dijo simulando cierta presunción.

"No puede ser que un príncipe como yo tenga que rebajarse a esto" pensaba mientras le hervía la sangre.

Scootaloo subió al columpio, y Leon comenzó a darle impulso con sus patas delanteras, las otras dos potrancas subieron también a los columpios, a pesar de que el hecho de que un potro estuviera columpiando a su amiga les pareciera divertido, algo en ella les parecía extraño y diferente.

—Umm, ¿Apple Bloom?, ¿no notas a Scootaloo un poco diferente?— preguntó la Unicornio blanquecina un poco curiosa.

—Ahora que lo preguntas sí, está actuando un poco diferente— contestó pensativa mientras se columpiaba y veía a su amiga ser columpiada por el pobre potro.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¡más rápido, más rápido!— decía Scootaloo muy divertida mientras era empujada con suavidad.

*Uff, uff*

—Je, je— a pesar de ser algo cansado para el pobre, parecía estar divirtiéndose también.

A lo lejos, en las banquitas con sombrilla exclusivas para las potrancas "bien" de la escuela, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon observaban como se divertían las Cutie Mark Crusaders con el potro nuevo, no soportaban verlas tan divertidas.

—Me caen tan mal esas costados en blanco, como quisiera que no fueran a la fiesta de mi papá— musitó Diamond Tiara, tenía el ceño fruncido de tanto enojo que sentía.

—Diamond Tiara lo mejor será que lo olvides— dijo Silver Spoon mientras veía a su amiga con algo de preocupación.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, ellas me han humillado varias veces, y son sólo unas costados en blanco, nada especiales— dijo de forma más enérgica por el enojo que le hacía sentir el acordarse de todas aquellas veces que las Cutie Mark Crusaders la hicieron quedar mal, como aquella vez del periódico escolar.

—Diamond...— dijo preocupada por su amiga.

—Sé que las bobas de Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle ya tienen un tonto potro que las invitó a la fiesta, pero de Scootaloo no sé nada, ese potro nuevo, parece como si él y Scootaloo...— se puso a pensar un poco.

—Parece que se agradan, hasta parecía que se conocían de antes— comentó mientras observaba como el potro en mención columpiaba a la potranca.

—Oh no, ¿tú crees que ya la invitó a la fiesta de mi papá?— preguntó bastante preocupada mientras observaba como se divertían los potrillos.

—No lo sé— dijo pensativa mientras seguía viendo a los potros.

—Si no lo ha hecho, debo buscar la forma de distanciarlos a como dé lugar— dijo bastante segura de lo que decía.

—Descuida amiga, no creo que ya la haya invitado, y si ese es el caso que la invite— dijo de forma muy analítica mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

— ¿Porque dices eso?— preguntó algo sorprendida y curiosa por lo que dijo su amiga.

—Sencillo, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo ese potro cuando le dijiste que no estaba invitado a la fiesta?— preguntó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si, dijo que no le interesaba ir a la fiesta— más o menos comprendía a donde iba su amiga.

—Exacto, a él no parece importarle la fiesta en absoluto, y si es así, ¿para qué invitaría a Scootaloo?— dijo levantando su casco delantero como si fuera una aseveración.

—Es cierto, tienes razón, entonces a ese bobo no se le ha pasado por la cabeza el invitar a alguien a la fiesta— había recobrado su buen humor, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Así es, como a él no le interesa la fiesta que ofrece tu papá— hizo una pausa para aclarar un punto, —de hecho creo que no sabe siquiera acerca de la fiesta, ¿Quién no querría ir?, pero por todo eso, no creo que este interesado en invitar a nadie— dijo con una sonrisa, estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

—Sí, ya no tengo que preocuparme por esos dos tontos, espero…— al final estaba algo insegura.

*Campana de la escuela*

El aviso de que las clases estaban por comenzar se hizo presente, sacando a Diamond Tiara de sus pensamientos, las dos Ponis terrestres se dirigieron al interior del edificio de la escuela, así como los demás potrillos, y una vez dentro todos tomaron rumbo a sus respectivos salones. Las clases de la maestra Cheerilee eran entretenidas, dentro de lo que cabía, después de todo estaban en la escuela, por lo menos el tiempo pasó muy rápido y cuando menos se lo esperaban la campana de salida sonó, indicando que ya era momento de regresar a casa y pasar una agradable tarde con los amigos o con la familia. Todos los Ponis salían de sus salones de clases, el tema de la conversación más común no era otro que el de la fiesta del señor Filthy Rich, que sería el día de mañana, muchos de los potrillos estaban aliviados de que Diamond Tiara haya aceptado el no amenazar más con lo de impedir la asistencia a la fiesta si alguien hacía algo que no le agradaba, pues ahora podían asistir a la fiesta sin tener que preocuparse por ello.

—Vamos chicas, tenemos que ir a la casa club para discutir cómo conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks— dijo Apple Bloom muy entusiasmada.

—Sí, me muero por empezar a hacer origami— dijo Sweetie Belle muy emocionada mientras mostraba un intento de cisne de origami, que más bien parecía una bola de papel con pegamento.

—Si… pero— Scootaloo no parecía muy segura, y no era por ver la obra de Sweetie Belle, —le prometí a Leon que le prestaría mi Scooter después de la escuela— dijo seria mientras veía a sus amigas.

—A sí, es verdad— dijo Apple Bloom para después ladear la cabeza un poco confundida.

— ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?, si no estamos las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders no es lo mismo— dijo Sweetie Belle algo decaída.

—Lo prometiste, no puedes faltar a tu palabra— dijo Leon un poco molesto al ver que Scootaloo dudaba.

— ¡Ya sé!, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y practicamos el origami allí?, tengo mucho papel reciclable— dijo alegremente al haber descubierto la solución para su problema.

—Buena idea— dijo Apple Bloom, —nos vemos allí después de comer, ¿sí?— le sonrió a sus amigas.

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza y se despidieron, la hermana mayor de Apple Bloom así como la hermana mayor de Sweetie Belle estaban esperándolas en la entrada de la escuela, al verlas las dos las abrazaron con mucha ternura, Leon se quedó observándolas un rato, cuando volvió a dirigir su atención en Scootaloo pudo ver que una Pegaso de cuero color cian estaba sacudiéndole la melena de forma juguetona.

— ¡Hola Rainbow Dash!— saludó alegremente mientras reía por las cosquillas que le ocasionaba su hermana mayor adoptiva.

—Je, je, ¿Cómo has estado Scoot?, ¿Qué tal la aburrida escuela?— dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y echó un vistazo a la escuela.

—Bien, las clases estuvieron… "bien"— dijo en el tono más genial que se le pudo ocurrir.

—¡Eso es genial!— Rainbow Dash levantó vuelo sólo un poco, —vine a saludarte, casi no lo hago y eso que eres como mi hermanita, debería hacerlo más seguido— se puso el casco en la barbilla, —¿sabes?, también te quería decir algo que me pasó a mis amigas y a mí el día de hoy— volvió a bajar al suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Rainbow?— preguntó muy ilusionada mientras veía con mucha admiración a su heroína.

—Ese ricachón del pueblo, Filthy Rich, nos envió una invitación para ser chaperonas en la fiesta que tiene planeada para el día de mañana, dicen que esa fiesta es genial— al escucharla decir eso, Scootaloo sintió entre tristeza y sorpresa, pues recordó que aún no tenía un Pony que la llevara a la fiesta.

—Sí, eso dicen…— dijo muy pensativa y cabizbaja.

—Será genial, espero verte allí mañana por la tarde, ¡nos vemos, debo limpiar el cielo de unas cuantas nubes!— dicho eso salió disparada a toda velocidad del lugar, el viento revolvió la melena de Scootaloo.

Leon se acercó para ver que fue todo eso, esa Pony era muy rápida volando.

— ¿Quién era ella?— preguntó mientras perdía de vista a la veloz Pegaso.

—Es Rainbow Dash, la Pony más genial de todo Ponyville— dijo alegre mientras veía con admiración en la dirección que Rainbow había volado, se acomodó la melena un poco.

—Parece que te llevas bien con ella— dijo pensativo mientras centraba su mirada en la potranca.

—Ella y yo somos muy cercanas, a pesar de que no somos familia, ella y yo nos consideramos como hermanas— dijo muy feliz.

—Ya veo— su expresión cambió un poco, —entonces, es momento de que me prestes tu Scooter— demandó de una forma un poco presuntuosa.

*Suspiro*

—Sí, lo sé, terminemos con esto, acompáñame a mi casa— dijo muy seria.

Los dos caminaron hasta la parte sur de Ponyville, donde se encontraba la casa de Scootaloo, llegaron en poco tiempo pues Leon estaba muy impaciente y aceleraba el paso lo más que podía.

—Espérame aquí, traeré el Scooter— dijo sería mientras entraba a la casa, después de un par de minutos salió con el genial Scooter azul y su casco del mismo color.

—Al fin, te tardaste mucho— dijo algo desesperado.

—Bueno, al fin tienes lo que querías, pero sólo te lo presto un rato— dijo mientras cedía el Scooter al joven potro, quien lo tomó con mucho cuidado.

Primero se puso el casco y lo abrochó, como nunca se había puesto uno, se lo puso al revés, Scootaloo se encargó de ponérselo como debe de ser. Se preparaba para andar en el Scooter, lo sostenía con sus cascos delanteros del manubrio que tenía al frente, al subir en él comenzó a aletear, pero como no sabía absolutamente nada de como andar en él, no tardó en caerse al suelo de forma estrepitosa, por suerte al Scooter no le pasó nada. Scootaloo se acercó al potro un poco preocupada, había caído de cabeza y estaba patas para arriba de una forma muy cómica, no pudo evitar reírse.

*Risita*

— ¿Estas bien?— mientras reía se cubría la boca con el casco.

*Grr*

Leon se levantó de forma intempestiva, estaba muy enojado, no le gustaba para nada que se rieran de él, eso junto con la frustración de no poder andar en el Scooter como él pensaba eran una mala combinación.

— ¡No es gracioso, no te rías de mí!— dijo muy enojado mientras se quitaba el casco.

Scootaloo ahora lo observaba seria, no creía que fuera para tanto.

— ¡Te ordeno que me enseñes a andar en esa cosa!— espetó casi gritando mientras sacudía sus patas delanteras en desesperación.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó confundida y un poco enojada al ver la reacción del Pony.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste, ahora de prisa!— casi le salía humo por la nariz.

— ¡Claro que no, tu no me das ordenes, ¿Quién te crees que eres?!— dijo muy enojada también, su carácter había chocado con el de Leon.

— ¡Esta bien, no lo hagas, pero jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en toda tu vida plebeya!— se giró muy molesto y se cruzó de cascos.

— ¡Por mi está bien, ¿Quién querría hablar con un Pony tan presumido como tú?!— ella también se giró enojada y se cruzó de cascos.

Los dos dejaron escapar un *mph* al mismo tiempo, después de un rato Leon se fue del lugar, mientras que Scootaloo recogía sus cosas y entraba a su casa para comer algo y después ver a sus amigas para lo del origami.

*Mph*

— ¿Quién se cree que es para decirme todo eso?, ¿Cómo pudo reírse de mí?— estaba muy enojado, caminaba por Ponyville sin rumbo fijo.

Pasó por un edificio que decía Sugarcube Corner, en la vitrina del lugar podían verse mucho dulces, lo cual le abrió el apetito al potro, decidió entrar al establecimiento para comprar algo y saciar su hambre.

*Sonido de campanita*

— ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien?— preguntó enojado mientras hacía sonar la campanita del mostrador de forma desesperada.

— ¡Hola!— de forma sorpresiva una Pony de cuero rosa y melena esponjada salió del mostrador, lo cual hizo que Leon retrocediera asustado.

"¡¿Qué hace?, casi me da un infarto!" pensó mientras se sostenía el pecho con su casco delantero.

— ¡Bienvenido a Sugarcube Corner!, ¿en qué puedo servirle?— dijo con una enérgica sonrisa a la vez que invadía el espacio personal del pequeño potro acercándose más de la cuenta.

—Yo sólo… venía a comprar algo— dijo nervioso por la actitud alocada de la Pony.

—¡Okie dokie loki!— desapareció en una polvareda por la velocidad que tenía, de un momento a otro ya estaba detrás del mostrador otra vez, —¿y qué vas a llevar, galletas, cupcakes, tartas, pastel, brownies, muffins, crepes, donas, rollos de canela, o…— alargó la "o", —mi recomendación personal, pie de manzana— sin previo aviso y de una manera muy rápida metió en la boca del pobre Leon una rebanada de pie de manzana, provocando que se ahogara un poco, pero en realidad estaba muy rico.

*Toz*

—Sólo… dame otro pie de… manzana— dijo hablando como "el padrino" por el atragantamiento que tuvo antes.

— ¡Okie dokie loki!, va en camino— tomó a Leon de la cintura y lo sentó en una mesa del lugar, y quien sabe de dónde, pero puso un pie de manzana en la mesa.

—Ehh… ¿gracias?— dijo confundido mientras veía el pie de manzana.

—Por nada ternurita— dijo muy alegre mientras jalaba las mejillas del pobre potro.

"¿Pero que cree que está haciendo?" pensó muy molesto mientras sus mijillas eran pellizcadas.

De forma un poco tosca retiró los cascos de aquella Pony tan energica de sus mejillas, sin embargo a ella no pareció importarle mucho, y hasta se sentó en la misma mesa que él.

"¿Porqué se sienta aquí?, ¿qué es lo que quiere?" se preguntó molesto mientras la veía fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa amiguito?, ¿porqué es carita tan triste?— preguntó pareciendo preocupada, en realidad si lo estaba, era como si pudiera ver en él algo que los demás no.

—No me pasa nada, ahora si pudieras dejarme...— antes de poder terminar de hablar la Pony lo interrumpió.

—Algo me dice que a ti te pasa algo — dijo en tono casi melodico.

—Ya te dije que...— de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—Si, si, ya veo, una pelea con los amigos ¿eh?— dijo muy segura de lo que decía, al final le hizo un guiño con el ojo.

—P-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?— preguntó sorprendido sin pensar, después sacudió la cabeza, —sólo déjame en paz— espetó molesto.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada verdad?— dejó salir una pequeña risita juguetona.

—No te conozco de nada— dijo muy serio mientras la veía.

—Bueno, solamente tengo algo que decirte, las peleas no son buenas, y es muy triste cuando una amistad termina por una tonta pelea— dijo bastante triste, pero en sus ojos había mucha comprensión.

Al escucharla, Leon comenzó a recordar la pelea que había tenido con Scootaloo, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un poco tonta, ella sólo se rio porque se cayó del Scooter, seguramente él se hubiera reído también si algo así le pasara a alguien más, además ella se acercó preocupada para ver como estaba, y fue allí donde el joven potro dejó que su enojo se apoderara de él. Entre más lo pensaba más tonto se sentía por haberle dicho las cosas que le dijo a Scootaloo, también recordaba el rato tan divertido que pasaron durante el receso de la escuela en la mañana, cuando columpiaba a Scootaloo, a pesar de que no le gustaba, por alguna razón él también se estaba divirtiendo; el recordar eso le provocó una sonrisa.

—Veo que lo estás reflexionando— dijo muy sonriente al ver la concentración del potro.

— ¿Eh?— el comentario de la Pony lo sacó de sus pensamientos, — ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó muy confundido a la vez que sorprendido por las habilidades de adivinanza de la Pony.

—Me llamo Pinkie Pie, y mi trabajo es hacer que todos los Ponis sonrían, así como tú lo acabas de hacer— dijo mientras señalaba el rostro de Leon, de inmediato dejó de sonreír.

—M-Me tengo que ir… debo…— se levantó de la mesa sin pensarlo mucho, —bueno no es que te importe— salió a toda prisa del establecimiento, tenía rumbo fijo a casa de Scootaloo.

— ¿Quién puede ser?, nunca lo había visto por aquí…— dijo pensativa mientras se recargaba en la mesa y tomaba un trozo de pie de manzana que dejó Leon por descuido.

— ¡Scootaloo!— gritaba Apple Bloom desde fuera de la casa de su amiga.

— ¡Ya estamos aquí!, ¡traje pegamento para el origami!— dijo Sweetie Belle muy feliz mientras sostenía varios frascos de pegamento.

Scootaloo salió de su casa muy lentamente, estaba muy desganada, y sus amigas lo notaron de inmediato.

— ¿Scoot, que pasa?— preguntó Apple Bloom preocupada.

—Nada, ¿les parece si empezamos con lo del origami?— aparentó estar seria.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se vieron la una a la otra confundidas, pero decidieron no darle mucha importancia al asunto y continuaron con lo planeado para conseguir sus Cutie Marks de origami. Los minutos pasaron, y las potrancas habían creado algunas figuras de papel medianamente pasables, era algo obvio que ese no era su talento especial.

—Sweetie Belle, ten cuidado con esa bola de papel con pegamento, podrías lastimar a alguien— dijo Apple Bloom preocupada mientras veía el trozo de papel duro por el pegamento que su miga sostenía.

—No es una bola de papel con pegamento, es una jirafa— dijo mientras hacía pucheros por la falta de atención de sus amigas.

— ¿Eh?— Apple Bloom y Scootaloo veían a la bola de papel que Sweetie Belle tenía en los cascos, era simplemente una bola de papel.

—B-Bueno… yo no puedo presumir de que me haya quedado muy bien— dijo Apple Bloom mientras tomaba una pequeña cigüeña que había formado con el papel, sorprendentemente estaba muy bien hecha, lo cual sorprendió mucho a sus amigas.

— ¿Tu que has hecho Scootaloo?— preguntó Sweetie Belle mientras trataba de ver lo que su amiga tenía entre cascos.

*Suspiro*

—Nada— dejó ver la hoja entre sus cascos, estaba completamente sin tocar, no había hecho el intento siquiera de hacer un dobles en ella, —no me he inspirado, no sé porque— torció un poco la boca.

— ¿Qué tienes?, estas muy distraída— preguntó Apple Bloom mientras la veía un poco consternada.

—Sí, puedes contarnos todo, somos tus amigas— la potranca dejó su bola de papel y puso toda su atención en su amiga Pegaso.

—No lo sé… ni siquiera yo sé que me pasa— dijo confundida mientras se ponía el casco en la barbilla preocupada.

De pronto la Pegaso de pelaje naranja sintió que alguien le daba ligeros toquecitos en el lomo con el casco, sus amigas se sorprendieron un poco al ver al Pony. Scootaloo se giró para ver de quien se trataba, al ver quien era, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero rápidamente desapareció al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, se giró de vuelta molesta y luego se cruzó de cascos.

— ¿Estas enojada?— preguntó Leon un poco decaído al ver la actitud de la Pony.

*Mph*

Se limitó a hacer ese sonido, se podía escuchar también como bufaba un poco.

"Esto no va a ser nada fácil, de hecho, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" se preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja un poco confundido, "todo es por esa Pony tan rara que vi antes… me hizo sentir así" ahora tenía una expresión poco sorprendida.

*Suspiro*

—Lamento mucho lo que dije antes— dijo un poco triste, al escucharlo Scootaloo abrió los ojos de golpe, se sorprendió mucho de que ese Pony tan pretencioso se estuviera disculpando, —lamento haberte dado órdenes, y también lamento haberte dicho plebeya, otra vez— cuando terminó de dar su disculpa volvió a suspirar, eso era algo que le costaba mucho trabajo, disculparse.

Al ver que Scootaloo no reaccionaba ante las disculpas, el potro decidió retirarse del lugar, quizá entendía porque no lo perdonaba, después de todo le gritó algo fuerte.

El potro sintió de repente que algo le sostenía la pata delantera, cuando se volteó para ver de qué se trataba pudo ver a Scootaloo sosteniéndolo, —espera— murmuró insegura mientras lo sostenía.

Leon parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, la Pony lo soltó casi de inmediato, estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que había hecho de manera inconsciente, el potro se giró por completo.

—Yo… también lamento haberme reído de ti, no estuvo bien— se disculpó desviando la mirada un poco mientas daba de forma esporádica pequeños vistazos hacía él.

—Acepto tus disculpas— dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Scootaloo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Je, je— se sacudía un poco la nariz con el casco delantero al reír.

Los dos rieron juntos, se sentían mejor por haberse disculpado y haber solucionado lo de esa pelea tan tonta que habían tenido antes.

—Entonces…— dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa alegre, — ¿vas a enseñarme a andar en el Scooter?— preguntó mientras señalaba el juguete en cuestión que estaba recargado en la entrada de la casa de Scootaloo.

—No lo sé, lo voy a pensar— después de decir eso comenzó a reírse, —te lo preste por haberme columpiado, para enseñarte a andar en él, tendrías que columpiarme de nuevo—

—Sí claro… con lo fuerte que quieres que te empuje mis pobres patitas me duelen— dijo mientras veía sus patas delanteras.

Los dos parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho, tanto que casi parecía que no notaban que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle también estaban allí, observándolos confundidas, notaban algo raro que no podían distinguir.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, al ver eso, Leon saltó un poco nervioso, —y-ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana— dijo aún más nervioso.

— ¿Tan pronto?— preguntó Scootaloo con su expresión alegre.

—Sí— dijo un poco serio, —amigos, ¿no?— ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía, le ofreció su casco delantero derecho a la potranca para estrecharse los cascos.

—Amigos— dijo sin dudarlo ni un segundo, estrechando el casco del joven potro.


	10. Capítulo Diez

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte del imperio de cristal, todos los habitantes cristalinos comenzaban con sus actividades diarias, era otro día más justo como cualquier otro. Por su parte la realeza del imperio, también comenzaban con sus actividades matutinas, checaban el papeleo que tenían pendiente; Cadance tenía puestas unas gafas de arnés azul para leer, movía de un lado al otro el lapicero que tenía en la boca, mismo que usaba para marcar y firmar algunas partes de los documentos que revisaba. Shining Armor se encargaba de sellar un paquete de hojas membretadas, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía, pues estaba embelesado con la belleza de su esposa.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó divertida mientras bajaba las hojas de papel en las que trabajaba.

—Nada…— desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado, se dedicó a sellar las hojas que tenía delante.

— ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy en cuanto a Leon?— preguntó mientras pestañeaba un par de veces de forma coqueta.

Se llevó el casco a la barbilla y se puso a pensar, —no creo, no se me había ocurrido— dijo con una expresión seria mientras veía a su esposa.

—Ya veo, entonces…— sonrió un poco, —déjame pasar el día con él, ayer pasaste todo el día con él, y por lo que me contaste fue muy divertido— se quitó las gafas y las guardó en un estuche azul.

—Claro Cadance, pero…— ahora se mostraba pensativo, —debo confesar que a pesar de que fue muy divertido, hay algo raro en todo esto, en su actitud para ser precisos— dijo mientras recordaba que durante todo el día de ayer que pasó con el potrillo, éste se mostró ausente, pero en la mañana estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

—No he podido pasar el tiempo suficiente con él como para poder decir eso, pero por el tiempo que he estado con él, debo decir que tienes razón— parecía preocupada por alguna razón.

—Sí es como si…— antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho imperial, lo cual sorprendió momentáneamente a ambos Ponis, sin embargo esa sorpresa desapareció rápidamente, pues ya sabían de quien podía tratarse.

—Debe ser mi tía Luna, iré a abrir— dijo Cadance para inmediatamente después de eso levantarse y abrir la puerta del lugar.

—Buen día Cadance— en efecto se trataba de la Alicornio de la noche.

—Tía Luna, como siempre es un gusto verte— dijo Cadance con una sonrisa radiante.

—Sólo he pasado a saludarlos, Shining Armor— asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo hacía el corcel, quien respondió con el mismo gesto, —iré a ver a Leon como es mi costumbre, nos veremos en unos momentos antes de mi regreso a Canterlot— declaró con su expresión llena de serenidad como siempre.

—Sí tía Luna, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo, a Leon se le ha otorgado su habitación propia, cerca del balcón que da a los jardines— dijo alegremente.

—Gracias— asintió con la cabeza, para después darse media vuelta y marcharse del lugar con rumbo a la habitación de Leon, misma que por fin le habían dado durante el transcurso del día anterior.

La gobernante Equestriana avanzó por los brillantes pasillos del castillo de cristal, a cada paso que daba, sentía como la nostalgia la abrumaba, aquellos pasillos estaban llenos de recuerdos.

"Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que Celestia y yo vinimos a este imperio en compañía de nuestro tutor" pensaba mientras veía por uno de los costados del pasillo, podía verse a sí misma junto a su hermana mayor cuando eran tan sólo unas potrancas.

"Luna, ¡mira esto!" dijo una pequeña Celestia mientras señalaba la ornamenta de las paredes del cristal, era un enorme cometa con los colores del arcoíris.

"Ah" sorprendida admiraba el hermoso adorno de la pared del pasillo.

"Hola" un voz femenina suave sorprendió a ambas potrancas, por lo que se dieron media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

Era una potranca Alicornio, justo como ellas dos, con la salvedad de que ella era de cristal, tenía un tenue resplandor carmesí como si se tratara de un bello rubí. Detrás de ella se asomaba tímidamente un potrillo Alicornio, notablemente más pequeño, del mismo tamaño que la pequeña Luna.

"Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Celestia, y…" saludó cortésmente, se giró para ver a su hermana menor y presentarla, "ella es Luna, somos hermanas" agregó con una sonrisa radiante.

"El gusto es nuestro Celestia, Luna" hizo reverencia a cada una de las potrancas Alicornios Equestrianas, "mi nombre es Ruby, y él es mi hermano menor, Leon" dijo con bastante propiedad, a la vez que observaba al joven potro.

"Este imperio es muy bonito, todo resplandece y brilla con colores tan hermosos" dijo Celestia anonadada por lo que la rodeaba.

"Oh, gracias" soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar y ver las expresiones de Celestia, "perdón por la pregunta, pero, ¿de dónde vienen?, nunca antes había visto a Ponis como ustedes" mantenía una expresión alegre, pero por su tono de voz se podía decir que hablaba en serio.

"Nosotros venimos del sur, de Equestria, vivimos en el castillo del bosque junto a nuestro tutor" contestó alegremente.

"Son los visitantes de los que habló mamá, ella los esperaba" dijo meditativa mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Celestia sorprendida, su hermana menor también lo estaba.

"Así es, mi mamá tiene grandes poderes de clarividencia" dijo orgullosa de su ascendencia.

"Ruby, ¿no querrán jugar con nosotros?" preguntó el potro mientras observaba a las nuevas potrancas.

"¿Jugar?" preguntaron al unísono ambas Alicornios extranjeras.

"Bueno, la verdad es que yo también quiero conocerlas mejor, se ve que son muy buenas Ponis" dijo sonriendo.

"Claro, podemos salir al jardín, allí hay juegos" dijo muy entusiasmado.

Los Alicornios se sonrieron entre ellos y tomaron rumbo al jardín; en él jugaron durante horas enteras, jugaron al escondite, a los encantados y demás, los sirvientes del castillo les llevaron algunas bebidas y bocadillos para pasar el rato.

"Ja, ja, Celestia es muy fácil encontrarte cuando te escondes" dijo Ruby muy divertida mientras daba un bocado a un muffin cristalino.

"Es que no puede parar de reírse cuando pasan tan cerca de ella y no la ven" dijo Luna torciendo un poco la boca en señal de desagrado, pues por culpa de su hermana siempre las encontraban.

"Lo siento" se rio un poco y luego se rascó la cabeza.

"Es divertido jugar con ustedes, casi no vemos a otros potros de nuestra edad por aquí" comentó Leon un poco absorto mientras veía más allá de los arbustos del jardín.

"Nosotras tampoco podemos jugar con otros potros de nuestra edad, siempre estamos ocupadas estudiando o practicando magia con nuestro tutor" dijo Luna un poco desanimada.

"Nos pasa lo mismo, las entendemos" dijo Ruby para después soltar un suspiro.

"Vamos a seguir jugando" dijo Leon muy enérgico.

Las demás potrancas sonrieron, estaban de muy buen ánimo como para seguir jugando, ahora tenían planeado jugar a los encantados; las mayores eran mucho más rápidas que los menores, por lo que Leon o Luna siempre acababan persiguiendo a los demás. Leon se encontraba persiguiendo a Luna para encantarla, hasta que la alcanzó, pero no midió su fuerza y la empujó al suelo, haciendo que se cayera y se raspará una rodilla.

"¡Auu!" gimió de dolor la pobre potranca, el raspón le ardía mucho.

"L-Lo siento, no era mi intensión" dijo el pobre potro bastante arrepentido.

"Aww, Leon" reprimió su hermana mayor al ver lo que había hecho.

"Luna, ¿estás bien?" preocupada se acercó a su hermana menor, con mucha gentileza la ayudó a pararse, pero por el raspón no podía caminar bien y se quejaba mucho, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho Luna, de verdad lo siento" estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho, no sabía cómo solucionarlo, y ver a Luna con los ojos a punto de llorar lo hacía peor.

"Fue un accidente, no es culpa de nadie" dijo Celestia mientras hacía que su hermana se apoyara en su costado para que pudiera caminar.

"Ay… me duele" decía con una voz un poco quebrada.

"Por favor perdóname Luna… entiendo si ya no quieres ser mi amiga" dijo Leon bastante cabizbajo.

Las hermanas mayores se vieron entre sí con una expresión de preocupación, no sabían que hacer, pero justo en ese momento una Alicornio adulta se acercó a Celestia y Luna, era imponente y reflejaba un aura de tranquilidad y serenidad, al verla, ambas potrancas se quedaron muy sorprendidas, Luna hasta se olvidó de su dolor.

"Déjame ayudar" dijo con una voz delicada y maternal, acercó su largo cuerno a la rodilla de Luna, y con una tenue y cálida luz azulada curó por completo la herida de la Pony.

"Mamá, ¡estás aquí!" dijo Ruby sorprendida y admirada por su madre.

"Salí un momento para ver cómo estaban" dijo con una voz llena de gentileza, luego dirigió su atención a la potranca que acababa de curar "ven pequeña, toma mi casco" ofreció amablemente su casco a Luna, quien lo tomó con cuidado.

La Alicornio le dio un tierno beso en la rodilla a Luna, luego le dio una sobadita y finalizó con una caricia en la mejilla, Luna no se lo esperaba, sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes, una sensación de calidez muy diferente a las que había sentido antes; ella y su hermana eran muy queridas en su hogar, pero esa nueva experiencia, esa Alicornio, era algo especial, el sólo estar cerca de ella la hacía sentir segura y feliz.

"¿Ya estas mejor pequeña Luna?" preguntó con una voz femenina profunda, sin dejar de ver a los ojos a la potranca.

Luna sólo asintió con la cabeza, estaba sin palabras, a su lado su hermana mayor veía todo lo que pasaba, se chupaba un poco el casco delantero sin darse cuenta, al ver eso, la Alicornio se acercó a ella y le dio una caricia en la mejilla.

"Ustedes son muy especiales, me da tanto gusto que por fin podamos conocernos" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con un aire de despreocupación.

"¿U-Usted es… la emperatriz del imperio?" Celestia preguntó insegura no quería parecer grosera.

"Así es querida, pueden decirme Shappire con toda confianza" dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa.

"Shappire" dijo de forma inconsciente.

"Leon, debes ser más cuidadoso con las damas, somos más delicadas" se sonrió un poco mientras veía a su hijo.

"Sí mamá… lo siento mucho Luna" volvió a disculparse, estaba muy cabizbajo.

"No pasa nada, ya no me duele" dijo sonriéndole al potro, "muchas gracias" agregó mientras veía a la Alicornio.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza gentilmente, luego de forma inesperada y con ayuda de sus majestuosas alas acercó a sus dos hijos y los abrazó, después invitó a las otras dos potrancas a unirse al abrazo haciendo una seña.

"Vamos, no sean tímidas" dijo sonriendo, las dos potrancas se acercaron y se unieron al abrazo, la calidez que sentían era muy agradable, "sean bienvenidas, de ahora en adelante, ustedes dos, querida Celestia, querida Luna, son como de mi familia" dijo muy segura de ello, lo cual sorprendió a las dos Alicornios.

Después de un rato, la Emperatriz les leyó un cuento debajo del cedro de cristal, y al terminar hablaron un poco más de cosas que les gustaban.

"Su tutor vendrá en unos momentos, parece que está muy ocupado devorando los libros de la colección especial del imperio en cuanto a magia" dijo mientras se ponía de pie, los demás potrillos también se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron un poco el polvo.

"¿Colección especial de libros de magia?" se preguntó Celestia con mucha curiosidad.

"Sí, están resguardados en la biblioteca imperial, y sólo a hechiceros muy poderosos se les da permiso de leerlos" contestó Ruby muy alegremente.

"¿Qué tipo de magia ilustran esos libros?" preguntó con más curiosidad todavía.

"Hechizos arcanos que datan de la creación del planeta y…" no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a explicar porque un par de Unicornios de cristal se presentaron ante la emperatriz de cristal.

"Gloriosa emperatriz, venimos a informarle que el Unicornio Equestriano ha terminado de revisar los libros que solicitó, la espera en la sala del trono con sus pupilas" al explicar la situación los dos Unicornios hicieron reverencia en todo momento.

La emperatriz hizo una seña con el casco delantero para evitar que fueran tan formales mientras les daba una cálida sonrisa, "muchas gracias, ya vamos para allá" dirigió una mirada a sus dos hijos y a las que ahora consideraba sus dos hija, "no cabe duda, Star Swirl es un Pony admirable" agregó al final bastante sorprendida, Celestia y Luna se llenaron de orgullo al escuchar eso.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, se había topado con la habitación que ahora le correspondía a Leon ocupar, haber recordado tantas cosas había hecho que el tiempo pasara inadvertido; se dio un poco de tiempo y tocó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Eres tú Luna?— preguntó Leon con voz alta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?— preguntó con mucha seriedad.

—Adelante, la puerta está abierta— volvió a decir casi gritando.

Luna se extrañó un poco, pero abrió la puerta sin pensarlo, al entrar y ver el interior de la habitación se quedó muy sorprendida, era increíble, Leon estaba haciendo su cama, estaba por terminar de hacerlo, sólo le faltaba poner las almohadas y cubrirlas con las ropas de cama sedosas.

—Vaya, estoy sorprendida…— dijo impresionada a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risita de satisfacción.

—No te hagas ideas, sólo lo hice porque la sirvienta enfermó— molestó dirigió su mirada al balcón de la habitación, Luna se acercó para ver; la sirvienta que se encargaba de atender a Leon colgaba ropas y sabanas para que se secaran, estornudaba mucho de vez en cuando y moqueaba bastante también.

—Aun así, es muy considerado de tu parte— dijo mientras se cubría la boca para reír.

Leon sólo soltó un pequeño bufido, por fin había terminado de hacer la cama, después de hacerlo se dirigió al balcón y se sentó en una silla de jardín, en ese balcón había una mesita de cristal y cuatro sillas de cristal, acomodadas para disfrutar de la vista que daba el palco. Luna también se sentó en una de las sillas de cristal.

—Vamos, cuéntame, ¿Qué hiciste ayer en Ponyville?— preguntó bastante interesada en lo que el potrillo pudiera decir.

Leon se llevó el casco a la barbilla, como si tuviera mucho en lo que pensar, luego de un corto rato se apoyó sus patas delanteras en la mesa de cristal y posó su cabeza sobre sus patas.

—Fue divertido, la escuela no es tan mala como creí, más bien creo que es mejor que estar aquí, en el imperio— dijo con una expresión muy reflexiva.

—El imperio es tu hogar Leon— dijo muy seria mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta estar mucho aquí…— dijo igual de reflexivo que hace un momento.

— ¿Tú fuiste a la escuela por tu propio gusto?— apenas captó lo que Leon le acababa de decir, no se esperaba que él fuera por su propia voluntad, más bien esperaba que el Pony policía obligará a ir a la escuela.

—Sí, allí puedo jugar con muchos potros, es muy divertido— dijo muy feliz mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte, —además tengo una amiga— dijo más alegre aún mientras veía su casco delantero con mucho aprecio.

Luna apoyó su cabeza en sus cascos mientras veía con interés a Leon, — ¿amiga?, ¿te refieres a Scootaloo?— preguntó sonriente.

—Sí, espero volver a verla hoy, cuando vaya a Ponyville— dijo de una manera alegre e inocente.

"Leon, no pensé que… pero vaya" a pesar de ser un poco inexperta en eso, era evidente que algo pasaba entre Leon y Scootaloo, podía ser amistad, quizá, pero era diferente, se sonrió un poco por qué le pareció muy tierna esa situación.

—Pero aunque me preste su Scooter, no sé si me enseñará a andar en él— dijo un poco pensativo mientras tocía un poco la boca, —no quiero volverla a empujar en el columpio, siempre quiere que la empuje más fuerte y me canso mucho— aún sentía adoloridas sus patas delanteras de la vez que empujó a Scootaloo en el columpio de la escuela.

—Mmm…— Luna se puso a pensar, buscaba una idea para ayudar a Leon para que Scootaloo le enseñará a andar en su Scooter.

—No sé qué hacer… no sé qué es lo que pueda querer…— se veía desmotivado, hasta se acostó de cara en la mesa de cristal.

"Tengo un idea… sé que no debería revelar los sueños de los súbditos pero, haré una excepción esta vez, además no es que le vaya a revelar los secretos más íntimos de Scootaloo" pensó la princesa Luna mientras recordaba que durante varias noches, al revisar los sueños de Scootaloo para cuidarla de las pesadillas, pudo ver que Scootaloo estaba muy ansiosa debido a una fiesta que se encontraba muy próxima, a la cual lamentablemente no había sido invitada por culpa de Diamond Tiara, pues Leon le contó todo eso.

—Yo sé que puedes hacer para que te enseñe a andar en su Scooter— dijo manteniéndose aún un poco pensativa.

— ¡¿En serio?!— se exaltó tanto que despegó la cara de la mesa de cristal de forma sorpresiva.

—Sí, pero debes estar muy seguro de que lo harás, o de lo contario no funcionará y no te lo diré— dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos muy seria.

—Lo haré, sólo dime que hay que hacer— estaba muy atento a lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

— ¿Recuerdas que hay una fiesta en Ponyville, que de hecho es hoy?— preguntó a la vez que aparentaba estar recordando algo.

— ¿Fiesta?— se preguntó confundido, no recordaba nada al respecto.

—Sí, de un Pony muy rico que vive en Ponyville llamado Filthy Rich— aclaró mientras lo veía seria para ver si había captado lo que quería decir, o por lo menos ver si sabía lo que ella sabía gracias a sus habilidades de indagar en los sueños de los demás Ponis.

—No, no sé nada de una fiesta— dijo de forma despreocupada mientras cerraba los ojos y posteriormente daba un suspiro.

—Bueno, entonces te lo explicaré— no prestó demasiada atención al desinterés del potro, —el día de hoy, después de la hora de salida de la escuela, habrá una fiesta en las afueras del oeste de Ponyville, en la mansión de campo de Filthy Rich— explicó de forma tranquila y esperó para ver la reacción del joven potro.

—Se escucha divertido, ¿pero cómo es que eso me va a ayudar con lo del Scooter?— preguntó confundido, pues no encontraba relación alguna entre lo que quería y la fiesta.

—Quizá te ayude mucho, todo depende, verás…— aún pensaba si el decirle a Leon una parte de la información que ella conocía gracias a sus habilidades como princesa de los sueños era buena idea, —no puedo decirte porque, pero sé algo que Scootaloo quiere, y tú puedes darle, a cambio ella podría enseñarte a andar en ese juguete que tanto te llama la atención— trató de no revelar mucha información acerca de los sueños de la potranca, a su parecer lo hizo bien.

— ¿A sí?— parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y con mucha ilusión, —dime que es— dijo con mucho entusiasmo mientras veía a Luna con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Ella quiere, por el momento, más que nada ir a esa fiesta con sus amigas— dijo a medias, esperaba a ver la reacción del potro.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hace?, ¿Qué se lo impide?— preguntó confundido.

—Supuestamente, por lo que sé, hay una regla para ir— sabía eso por los sueños de Scootaloo, —un potro debe invitar a la potranca a la fiesta para poder ir, las amigas de Scootaloo ya han sido invitadas, pero ella no— se podía notar cierto desagrado por esa situación en la expresión de Luna.

Leon no dijo nada, sólo se quedó pensativo, incluso bajó la mirada un poco para ver su reflejo en la mesa cristalina que tenía debajo de él, la extraña actitud que tomó el pequeño príncipe sorprendió a Luna.

"¿En qué estará pensando?, ¿Por qué lo piensa tanto?" pensó confundida mientras lo observaba.

— ¿Alguna vez has jugado Parasprites Invaders?, deberías hacerlo alguna vez, es muy divertido— dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a la princesa a los ojos.

— ¿Para— que invaders?...— después de preguntar sacudió la cabeza un poco, —espera, estábamos hablando del plan para que Scootaloo te enseñe a andar en su scooter— dijo un poco sería, aunque estaba algo confundida, no entendía porque Leon cambió de tema tan súbitamente.

"¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntó Leon mientras desviaba la mirada hacía el suelo, podía notarse que estaba nervioso.

—Sí la invitas, seguramente ella te prestará su Scooter y además te enseñará a andar en él— sugirió con una sonrisa.

"Es sólo una tonta fiesta, ¿Por qué me pone tan nervioso algo tan tonto como eso?" estaba molesto consigo mismo por no entender que era lo que sentía, "¡Luna tiene razón, es el plan perfecto!, no puedo ser tan inocente, ya recordé todo ese asunto de la fiesta" Leon comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días.

Leon recordaba ese día en la escuela, cuando esas Ponis estaban molestando a Scootaloo, "Leon, si sabes lo que te conviene, aléjate de ese potro raro que se hace llamar Scootaloo y vámonos" recordaba como esa potranca de cuero rosa había insultado a la pobre Pegaso.

"Ella no es un potro, ni tampoco es rara, ¿Por qué dicen eso?, ¿están ciegas?, ella es una potranca como ustedes" recordó también que fue lo que le dijo sin saber exactamente de qué se trataba, pero ahora parecía un poco más obvio que era lo que pasaba, sabía, porque la misma Diamond Tiara se lo había dicho al amenazarlo con no dejarlo ir a su "fiesta", que el asunto del "potro" de Scootaloo era sólo un rumor para que nadie la invitara, y si era cierto lo que Luna decía, entonces Scootaloo aún no tenía potro con quien asistir a la fiesta, era un muy buen plan; pero Leon se sentía algo confundido, pues a pesar de que sólo era una fiesta de potrillos, el hecho de pensar en invitar a Scootaloo lo hacía sentir raro.

— ¿Hola?— preguntó Luna alargando la "o" del "hola" mientras sacudía un poco su casco delantero frente a Leon.

—Lo pensaré— se limitó a contestar, —es buena idea, pero también podría empujarla de nuevo en el columpio— recobró un poco la sonrisa al decir eso.

—Vamos Leon, no lo hagas sólo por el scooter, piensa en que si la invitas, la harías muy feliz, pues ella quiere ir con sus amigas a esa tan llamada "fiesta del año"— dijo mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa a la vez que mantenía una mirada fija sobre el potro.

—Ya debo irme, el tren saldrá muy pronto, esta vez hemos platicado mucho Luna— al decir eso dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

—Es verdad, de tan entretenida que estaba hasta olvide que tenía sueño *bostezo*, lanzaré el hechizo, aléjate un poco de los muebles de cristal por favor— se levantó de la silla de cristal en la que estaba sentada, los dos Ponis entraron a la habitación, y una vez dentro, Luna lanzó el hechizo ilusorio sobre Leon, a la vez que lanzaba también otro hechizo ilusorio de copia, de nueva cuenta el Pony copia parecía un autista.

—Leon, ya no hay tiempo, pero me hubiera gustado hablar contigo de algo muy serio, supongo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana— dijo torciendo un poco la boca en señal de desagrado.

—Claro Luna, pero ya debo irme, o el tren a Ponyville saldrá sin mí, adiós— dicho eso se acercó al extremo de su cama y sacó su alforja escolar con todos sus útiles en ella, después tomó impulso y salió por el balcón de la habitación, levantó vuelo y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la estación de trenes del imperio de cristal.

Abordó el tren, el cual por muy poco casi lo dejaba, se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, después con una mirada que demostraba un profundo estado de concentración vio el exterior a través de la ventana del vagón, los páramos níveos del norte eran muy hermosos, recordaba las leyendas antiguas que escuchaba del "viejo y excéntrico" tutor de Celestia y Luna, el cómo unas criaturas llamadas Wendigos habitaban aquellos páramos y se dedicaban a hacer pelear a los viajeros para después congelarlos para siempre en sus hielo sólido.

Al poco tiempo, esa blanca nieve se convirtió en verdes prados llenos de vida, se podían ver algunas chocitas por los alrededores, en sus anteriores viajes a Ponyville no le había prestado mucho atención a esos detalles, estaba alegre de haberlo hecho en esta ocasión, de alguna manera le producía mucha alegría.

*Frenos del tren*

— ¡Hemos arribado a nuestro destino, Ponyville, próxima parada indirecta Dodge Junction, todos a bordo!— el pregonero de la estación del tren gritaba de forma tan enérgica como solía hacerlo a diario, a pesar de ser tan temprano.

Salió del tren tranquilamente y se dirigió a la escuela, aún era temprano, pero debía darse prisa si quería estar a tiempo en la escuela. Al atravesar el colorido pueblo de Ponyville se dio cuenta de que todos sus habitantes parecían muy felices, la mayoría eran yeguas, todos se ayudaban mutuamente y se saludaban incluso si no se conocían de nada.

— ¡Hay Leon!— una voz muy similar lo sorprendió, por lo que se dio media vuelta para confirmar de quien se trataba, era Button Mash, acompañado de su amiga Apple Bytes.

—Hola Leon— dijo con una sonrisa la Pony de pelaje purpura.

—Hola chicos— saludó seriamente para inmediatamente después seguir con su camino, los dos potrillos se pusieron a la par con él.

—Hoy es la grandiosa fiesta de Filthy Rich— dijo Button bastante alegre mientras veía a su amiga.

—Sí, ¡que emoción!, me alegra que me hayas invitado Button— dijo sonriente mientras andaba a la par que los otros dos potros.

—Claro, no hay de que— le sonrió a su amiga, luego volteó a ver a Leon —pero a todo esto— Button se sorprendió, —sí, es verdad que esa presumida de Diamond Tiara te volvió a invitar a la fiesta, pero…— hizo una pausa llena de suspenso, — ¿con quién vas a ir?— preguntó confundido, pues no había visto que Leon se lo pidiera a alguien, además todas las yeguas ya tenían alguien con quien ir.

Apple Bytes se interesó mucho en lo que Leon pudiera decir, pues a pesar de ser el chico nuevo en la escuela, ya era bastante popular entre los potros, seguramente a la Pony que se lo pidiera aceptaría sin problemas.

—Ni siquiera sé si voy a ir a esa fiesta— dijo con total despreocupación mientras andaba.

— ¿No irás?— preguntó Button sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó la Pony un poco confundida.

—No me llama mucho la atención— se limitó a contestar.

Los dos Ponis que lo acompañaban se vieron entre sí, claramente podía decirse que desaprobaban la conducta de Leon, pero estaba en su derecho de pensar y hacer lo que quisiera, optaron por no insistir más en el tema. Después de un rato llegaron a la escuela, el tema del día, la fiesta de Filthy Rich, todos parecía muy emocionados al respecto.

— ¡Scootaloo, ¿Por qué no nos recordaste que no tenías pareja para ir a la fiesta?!— exclamó Sweetie Belle bastante alterada, no era para nada de su agrado que su amiga no pudiera asistir por esa razón.

—Seguro que aún queda alguien sin pareja, sólo tenemos que darnos prisa y…— antes de continuar con lo que iba a decir fue interrumpida por Scootaloo.

—Esperen… no es necesario que hagan eso, ya han hecho bastante por mí, y si nadie me invita lo entenderé— dijo un poco decaída.

—Pero… pero, no va a ser lo mismo sin ti— dijo Sweetie Belle bastante abatida.

—Ya… no se preocupen por mí, ustedes vayan y diviértanse, odiaría aguarles la fiesta— dijo torciendo un poco la boca en señal de desagrado.

—Pero Scoot, nosotras somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders, sí sólo vamos Sweetie Belle y yo, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a ser?— preguntó un poco molesta por la situación.

—Serán Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, además esa fiesta es para estar con el potro que las invitó, no estaría bien que sólo los hayan usado para ir…— dijo bastante pensativa.

Las dos Ponis se quedaron pensando, sabían que Scootaloo tenía razón en el último punto, pero aun así no les agradaba mucho que Scootaloo no fuera a la fiesta.

—Vayamos a clases, se hace tarde— trató de cambiar el tema, y justo a tiempo, pues la campana había comenzado a sonar después de que dijo eso.

Los Ponis se apresuraban por entrar a la escuela, estaban ansiosos por terminar con las clases para ir a casa y prepararse para la tan esperada fiesta de Filthy Rich. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders entraron al salón y tomaron asiento, comenzaron a hablar del origami del día anterior, se lo habían pasado muy bien con las bromas de Sweetie Belle (o eso le parecía que eran a sus amigas), después de un corto rato, Leon entró al salón, se había quedado platicando con Button y los demás potros, como ya era su costumbre dejó su alforja en su pupitre, justo a un lado de Scootaloo, sacó sus cosas y las puso sobre la paleta.

—Grr… allí están esas tontas y tonto…— dijo Diamond Tiara al entrar y percatarse de que las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Leon estaban allí.

—Que emoción Diamond, ya no puedo esperar a la tarde para ir a la fiesta de tu papá— dijo Silver Spoon con bastante jubilo.

Las dos potrancas se fueron a sus pupitres y tomaron asiento, desde lejos Diamond observaba con bastante recelo a "los flancos en blanco", Silver Spoon por su parte estaba más distraída con una revista de moda para potrancas, había quedado con su amiga para ir a Canterlot ese mismo día a recoger sus atuendos para la fiesta.

La maestra Cheerilee entró al aula, se dirigió a su escritorio y se aclaró la garganta, todos los potrillos guardaron silencio y pusieron total atención a su mentora.

—Muy buenos días mis queridos estudiantes— dijo con su melódico tono de voz que la caracteriza, —sé que el día de hoy todo mundo está muy emocionado por la fiesta del señor Filthy Rich, pero vamos a tratar de poner atención en clase, para que el tiempo pase más rápido y todos puedan irse a disfrutar cuanto antes de esa gran fiesta— dijo sonriendo en todo momento a sus alumnos.

Y así comenzaron las clases de Cheerilee, optó por una selección de materias no tan pesadas para ese día en específico, con el objeto de no cansar a los pequeños potrillos, vería Inglés, biología, e historia, en realidad no vería nada a fondo o importante, pues sabía que los potros estarían más distraídos de lo normal, para cuando terminó la tercera hora de clase, la campana que anunciaba la hora del receso sonó; al escucharla inmediatamente salieron del salón sin tomar consideraciones de nada, estaban ansiosos por platicar de la fiesta, de cómo irían vestidos y de que es lo que harían en la fiesta.

"Un potro debe invitar a la potranca a la fiesta para poder ir, las amigas de Scootaloo ya han sido invitadas, pero ella no" Leon recordaba las palabras de Luna, no podía pensar en otra cosa, en mayor medida debido a que los potrillos no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera esa fiesta, y por más que intentara negarlo esa fiesta sonaba de lo más divertida, "sí la invitas, seguramente ella te prestará su Scooter y además te enseñará a andar en él" al recordar eso sacudió la cabeza para entrar en razón, se decía a si mismo que ese era el plan perfecto, pronto podría montarse en ese scooter y divertirse tanto como lo hacía Scootaloo.

—Hola Leon— saludó Scootaloo de forma inesperada al potro, —no hablaste en toda la clase— dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresión en especial.

—Hola Scootaloo— regresó el saludo, pero no dijo nada más.

— ¿Vas a salir al recreo?— dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigas, quienes la esperaban en la puerta de salida del salón.

—Sí— masculló de una manera casi inentendible, se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Scootaloo al patio de juegos de la escuela.

Al salir pudo ver que la mayoría de los potros hablaba, de nuevo, sobre la fiesta, misma que sería ese día al salir de clases, algunos otros potros se divertían jugando soccer o chachareando con sus amigos. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Leon se dirigían a las banquitas de madera para platicar, al pasar por allí y escuchar a los Ponis hablar de lo mismo, el potro comenzaba a desesperarse, mientras que Scootaloo se deprimía un poco, pero lo aparentaba muy bien; al llegar a las banquitas de madera todos se sentaron.

—Escucha Scootaloo, sé que no quieres que sigamos intentando con lo de conseguirte un potro para ir a la fiesta de hoy, pero si no hacemos algo puede que no vayas— Apple Bloom parecía molesta por esa situación, lo único que quería era ir junto a sus amigas a esa fiesta.

—Sí Scootaloo, aún debe quedar alguien sin pareja, y cuando lo encontremos irás con él— dijo Sweetie Belle muy decidida, se podría jurar que si se le veía a los ojos tenía una pequeña llamarada en ellos.

*Suspiro*

—De verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mi amigas… pero…— dijo seria, sin embargo se notaba un poco de tristeza en su tono de voz, —pero, ya tengo algo que hacer por la tarde— dijo de forma sorpresiva, logrando que sus amigas se le quedaran viendo un poco exaltadas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó Sweetie Belle ladeando la cabeza confundida.

—Voy a salir con mi papá y mi mamá, de todas formas no iba a poder ir a esa fiesta, vayan ustedes ya no tienen por qué preocuparse— dejó salir una risita nerviosa después de decir eso.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?— preguntó Apple Bloom bastante sorprendida.

—Apenas ayer por la tarde me enteré— se limitó a contestar.

—Vaya… que mal— Sweetie Belle estaba bastante decepcionada, mientras que Apple Bloom sólo torció un poco la boca en señal de desagrado.

—Lo siento amigas, pero ustedes pueden ir sin ningún problema— dijo sonriendo.

Leon observaba todo lo que pasaba, algo no le cuadraba, a pesar de conocer a Scootaloo por sólo unos cuantos días, notaba algo en ella que no estaba bien.

"Espera… ¿está mintiendo?" se preguntó confundido mientras observaba la escena.

— ¡Hey Leon!— Button Mash se acercaba con varios otros potrillos.

— ¿Uh?— Leon se giró para ver de quien se trataba, estaba un poco extrañado.

—Oye, vamos a empezar a jugar soccer, pero nos hace falta un jugador en nuestro equipo para ser los desafiantes del equipo ganador anterior, ¿Qué dices, juegas con nosotros?— dijo de forma muy enérgica, pues además de los videojuegos cualquier otro tipo de juegos era bienvenido para él.

Se giró para ver a Scootaloo por unos momentos, parecía feliz, sus amigas ya habían aceptado ir, muy a fuerzas, ir ellas solas a la fiesta, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo no estaba bien en todo eso.

"¿Qué debería hacer?" pensó mientras veía a la Pegaso naranja, "por el momento aceptaré jugar con estos Ponis, ya luego veré que pasa" se giró para ver a Button y a los demás potrillos, —está bien, juego con ustedes—

Dicho eso se retiró con los otros potrillos a la cancha de soccer de la escuela, de vez en cuando durante ese corto trayecto se volteaba para ver a Scootaloo y a sus amigas, ahora parecía que ya estaban hablando de otra cosa.

El resto del receso transcurrió de forma normal, el equipo de Leon perdió todos los juegos rápidos porque no podían coordinarse, además de que él no sabía cómo jugar al soccer muy bien, para cuando ya se había acostumbrado ya era demasiado tarde, pues la campana que indicaba que era hora de volver a clases ya había sonado. Durante las clases la maestra les dejó resolver unos ejercicios de matemáticas, con lo que se tardaron un buen rato, y ya por último para terminar el día de clases los puso a leer en voz alta unos cuentos.

*Campana*

— ¡Muy bien mis queridos estudiantes!— dijo de forma muy jovial, —ya ha terminado el día de clases, lo que significa que ya pueden irse a sus casas, no olviden que la fiesta del señor Filthy Rich será por la tarde, ¡diviértanse mucho!— al decir eso todos los Ponis salieron del aula de clases.

—No va a ser lo mismo sin ti— dijo Sweetie Belle bastante decaída mientras veía a Scootaloo.

—Perdón, lo siento mucho amigas— dijo de igual forma, un poco decaída.

—Y ni siquiera vamos a poder intentar conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks hoy...— dijo Apple Bloom pensativa.

— ¡Es verdad!, le prometimos a mi hermana que estaríamos temprano en su boutique para que nos arreglara para la fiesta— dijo Sweetie Belle sorprendida.

— ¿A sí?— preguntó Scootaloo un poco seria.

—Sí, lo sentimos Scoot— dijo Apple Bloom un poco triste.

—Mi hermana es una Pony muy ocupada, si no llegamos a tiempo se enojará conmigo— parecía un poco impaciente.

—Entonces será mejor que se vayan, no deberían llegar tarde— dijo Scootaloo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Abrazo!— de forma inesperada, tanto Sweetie Belle como Apple Bloom le dieron un cariñoso abrazo a su amiga, lo cual la sorprendió mucho.

—Eres una gran amiga, que lástima que no puedas ir a la fiesta— dijo Sweetie Belle mientras apretaba un poco más a Scootaloo.

—Si… es una lástima— se sentía muy triste, pero creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Las potrancas se separaron, después de eso las dos que si irían a la fiesta se fueron, con rumbo a la boutique de Rarity, a lo lejos dos potrancas más veían lo que pasaba.

— ¿Ya viste?— preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, parce que no irá a la fiesta de tu papá— dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—Bien, por lo menos es un flanco en blanco menos que soportar— dicho eso optaron por salir por otra ruta, no querían encontrarse con Scootaloo, pues quizá no podrían resistirse el burlarse de ella, y provocarla para ir a la fiesta, pues eso es lo último que querían.

*Suspiro*

"Bueno, por lo menos ellas irán, temía que si yo no fuera, quizás ellas tampoco querrían ir" cerró los ojos y dejó salir una bocanada de aire.

—Scootaloo— escuchó que alguien la llamó, por el tono de voz pudo identificar quien era, se trataba de Leon.

— ¿Si?— preguntó con una expresión de seriedad total.

— ¿Hoy no irás con tus amigas a intentar conseguir tu Cutie Mark?— preguntó igual de serio que ella.

—No, ellas irán a la fiesta de Filthy Rich— aclaró mientras veía al potro.

—¿Y tú irás con tus padres de paseo verdad?— preguntó un poco decepcionado, esperaba que ese día pudiera enseñarle a andar en el Scooter, después de invitarla a la fiesta, justo como había propuesto Luna, pero al parecer ese plan se vería frustrado por ese inconveniente.

—S-Sí…— contestó nerviosa, —pasear con mis papás— dijo de una forma lastimera, cosa que Leon notó de inmediato.

— ¿A dónde van a ir?— preguntó de una forma un poco inquisitiva, desde hace un momento algo se le hacía raro, ahora sospechaba aún más que Scootaloo estaba mintiendo.

—B-Bueno… t-tal vez i-remos a…— por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nada, —iremos a…— ahora la mentira se hacía más evidente.

—No irás a ningún lado ¿verdad?— preguntó con el semblante completamente serio.

—Yo…— agachó la cabeza lo más que pudo, era más que obvio que Leon ya se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Por qué le mentiste a tus amigas?— preguntó con la misma expresión de seriedad.

—Fue… para que ellas fueran a la fiesta, y no se preocuparan más por mí— dijo decaída.

— ¿Por qué ellas no irían a la fiesta si tú no vas?— preguntó un poco confundido.

—Porque eso haría yo, porque son cosas que hacen los amigos— contestó muy segura de sí misma, hasta vio a los ojos a Leon al momento que contestaba.

Leon se quedó sin palabras, era la segunda vez que veía a Scootaloo hacer algo tan noble, cada día la admiraba más, aunque él no se diera cuanta del todo.

—Me descubriste…— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo— dijo totalmente serio mientras la veía.

—Bueno, te propongo algo— dijo mientras veía al potro con una sonrisa más amplia.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó serio.

—Sí tú no dices nada, te enseñaré a andar en mi Scooter, de todas formas tengo toda la tarde libre— dijo de forma muy alegre.

Leon se sorprendió mucho al escucharla decir eso, no se lo esperaba para nada, tardó un poco en responder, —está bien…— dijo no muy convencido, algo no le parecía bien.

—Entonces vamos— dijo alegremente, —mi Scooter está en mi casa, allí puedo mostrarte como andar en él, además mamá cocinara unos ricos macarrones, son mis favoritos, puedes quedarte a comer si quieres—

No sabía que era, pero algo lo estaba poniendo nervioso, —sí, vamos— se limitó a contestar, después de eso siguió a Scootaloo hasta la salida de la escuela, y después de eso la acompañó hasta su casa.

—Espera un poco aquí, iré a avisar que ya llegué, y también le diré a mamá que prepare más comida para un invitado— dijo mientras sonreía.

—No es necesario…— dijo tratando de ser amable.

—No te preocupes, no creo que diga que no, ahora regreso— dicho eso, entró a la casa, pasaron cerca de cinco minutos para que volviera a salir.

Scootaloo salió de su casa con su Scooter, además traía su casco puesto.

—Bien, comencemos— puso el Scooter en el suelo, y después se quitó el casco para ofrecérselo a Leon, quien lo tomó con cuidado y después se lo puso.

—Lo básico es encontrar el equilibrio necesario para no caer del Scooter— explicó mientras sostenía el scooter, —vamos sube, pero no empieces a andar en él hasta que te acostumbres a mantener el equilibrio— acercó un poco el scooter a Leon, indicando que podía subir a él cuando estuviera listo.

Leon se acercó al scooter, y con mucho cuidado lo tomó por el manubrio, después se subió en él en una posición de bipedestación, tenía algo de miedo, pues ya se había caído una vez del scooter.

—Vamos, no te preocupes no dejaré que te caigas— dijo Scootaloo mientras sostenía el scooter con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a Leon a mantener el equilibrio.

"Espera, esto es más fácil de lo que parece" pensó Leon al empezar a entender cómo funcionaba eso del equilibrio.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sólo un poco más— aún sostenía el scooter.

—Creo que ya entendí esta parte— dijo serio mientras analizaba cuidadosamente el scooter.

—Sí, creo que ya lo has entendido, ahora sigue enseñarte a moverte— vio como era el camino que tenía delante Leon, se cercioró de que no hubiera obstáculos o agujeros en la tierra, —bien, el primer paso es apoyarte con una de tus patas traseras en el suelo, de esa manera no te caerás aunque estés totalmente detenido, además de que es el primer paso para comenzar a andar— explicó mientras veía como Leon colocaba una de sus patas traseras en el suelo, después de eso lo soltó un momento, al no estar muy acostumbrado a eso, se tambaleó un poco, pero Scootaloo lo sostuvo rápidamente.

—Creo que ya entiendo— dijo seguro de sí mismo, Scootaloo lo soltó para ver si ya podía mantenerse en equilibrio, y al ver que ya no se tambaleaba sonrió.

—Muy bien, aprendes rápido— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y ahora?— preguntó Leon un poco impaciente, estaba muy emocionado.

—Con la pata trasera con la que te estás apoyando, date impulso, como si la deslizaras en el suelo, apóyate en él—

Leon siguió la instrucción, y se desplazó un poco, sin embargo a medio camino parecía que se iba a caer, por lo que rápidamente Scootaloo lo sostuvo de la cintura.

—Más despacio, apenas estás aprendiendo—

Y de esa manera pasó una hora, Leon tardó en aprender a andar en el Scooter, pero por fin lo logró con la ayuda de Scootaloo, después de eso, la mamá de Scootaloo los llamó para comer, ambos Ponis entraron a la casa, al principio Leon se mostraba bastante tímido, era raro ver eso en él, sentía algo de intimidación al ver a los padres de Scootaloo, que no eran nada del otro mundo, sólo dos Pegasos comunes y corrientes. Después de comer salieron a practicar un poco más con el Scooter.

—Muy bien Leon, lo estás haciendo muy bien— dijo Scootaloo mientras veía a Leon pasar en el Scooter, practicaba las vueltas, que era lo que se le dificultaba un poco, incluso ya era capaz de dar unos pequeños saltos e impulsarse con sus alas.

Leon se detuvo enfrente de Scootaloo y bajó del Scooter, —gracias, ahora si podré pasearme como tú lo hiciste la primera vez que te vi, y podré sentirme con esa libertad, justo como tú lo hacías— dijo con una gran sonrisa, no solía sonreír mucho y mucho menos de esa manera, una gran felicidad y calidez lo invadían.

—Sí— contestó de forma tierna mientras cerraba los ojos.

Leon no dejaba de ver a la potrilla, además desde hace un rato no dejaba de pensar en algo, la fiesta de la que todo mundo hablaba, la fiesta a la que Luna le dijo a Leon que invitara a Scootaloo para que ella le enseñara a andar en su scooter, lo cual ahora era innecesario, pues ya lo había hecho.

"Hay algo que me molesta… y se perfectamente que es" pensó Leon un poco enojado, "por más que aparente estar bien sé que algo anda mal con Scootaloo" veía a la potranca mientras se impulsaba un poco en el Scooter, "no estoy cómodo mientras ando en el scooter, creí que esto es lo que quería, y lo es, pero no puedo disfrutarlo al verla así" al pasar por el lugar veía de reojo a Scootaloo.

Le estaba dando muchas vueltas en su cabeza, lo que Luna le había dicho ahora le parecía incensario, pero eso era lo que le decía su cabeza, algo más le decía que era imprescindible invitarla a la fiesta, "porque son cosas que hacen los amigos" la voz de Scootaloo de pronto hizo eco dentro de su cabeza, había recordado esa frase tan noble de hace un rato.

"Son cosas que hacen los amigos" pensó Leon mientras se detenía, después vio a Scootaloo, ella lo observaba desde lejos, al ver que se detuvo lo saludó ondeando su casco.

*Suspiro*

"No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer" agobiado se dirigió a donde Scootaloo.

—Hola, ¿ya te has cansado?— preguntó sonriente.

—No— contestó lisa y llanamente, no sabía cómo empezar con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Entonces ya te has aburrido?, podemos jugar a otra cosa, si quieres— dijo con esa expresión tan alegre que ponía nervioso a Leon últimamente.

Leon no dijo nada, dejó el Scooter con cuidado y se quitó el casco, después se sentó a un lado de Scootaloo.

—Dime algo, ¿de verdad no quieres ir a esa fiesta?— preguntó mientras veía en dirección al cielo.

— ¿Uh?— se sorprendió al escucharlo preguntar eso, —si quiero ir… pero no puedo— dijo triste mientras veía al suelo.

— ¿No?, ¿Por qué no?— preguntó extrañado, ahora la veía a ella.

—Porque ningún potro me invitó— seguía viendo al suelo de forma triste.

— ¿Aún estás a tiempo… para ir, si alguien te invita?— preguntó nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí— dijo casi de forma inconsciente.

—Entonces… ¿te gustaría ir?— preguntó más nervioso aún mientras la veía.

—Sí me gustaría ir… pero no sirve de nada hablar de ello, ningún potro me invitó— no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio por lo triste y pensativa que estaba.

—Scootaloo— dijo de forma asertiva, llamando la atención de la potranca, quien se le quedo viendo fijamente sin decir nada, —yo te invito a la fiesta, ven conmigo— dijo seguro de sí mismo, ahora ya no mostraba más nerviosismo.

Scootaloo se quedó sorprendida, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, es decir, él es un potro, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que él pudiera invitarla, pues desde el principio dejó muy en claro que a él no le interesaba para nada esa fiesta.

—Leon— fue lo único que pudo decir por su asombro.

— ¿Aceptas?— preguntó bastante serio.

— ¿Por qué?, creí que no querías ir a esa fiesta— preguntó Scootaloo asombrada.

—Porque son cosas que hacen los amigos, tú me enseñaste eso— dijo mientras le sonreía.

De pronto, Scootaloo sintió una enorme presión en el pecho y un enorme nudo en la garganta, sin pensarlo mucho abrazó al potro.

—Gracias— dijo mientras lo abrazaba, Leon sólo abrió los ojos como platos.

Después de eso, Scootaloo se limpió las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Gracias Leon— volvió a agradecer.

—Si vamos a ir, entonces tenemos que darnos prisa, por lo que me dijo Button esa fiesta empezaba en la tarde—

— ¡Es verdad!— dijo bastante sorprendida, no podía creer todo el tiempo que había pasado, había pasado muy rápido.

— ¿Sabes dónde es?— preguntó mientras observaba a los alrededores.

—Sí… pero— recordó algo muy importante, de pronto se quedó un poco decaída.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó un poco preocupado al verla decaída.

—Esa fiesta es una fiesta elegante, si voy así seguro que no me dejarán pasar— dijo mientras se veía a sí misma.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— no captaba a que se refería Scootaloo.

—Necesito ponerme un vestido o algo, jajá, ¿me estas escuchado?— se sorprendió a sí misma por decir eso.

—Pues póntelo, aquí te espero— le parecía más que obvio.

—Pero yo no tengo ninguno, nunca había ido a una fiesta así— dijo bastante agobiada, por fin un potro la había invitado y no podrían ir por algo tan tonto.

*Suspiro*

— ¿Y de donde se supone que vamos a conseguir uno?— preguntó Leon bastante fastidiado.

—No lo sé…— dijo Scootaloo un poco cabizbaja.

"Tengo el dinero para comprar uno… creo, pero, ¿Dónde?" se llevó el casco a la barbilla, "quizá… Luna sepa algo" abrió los ojos emocionado, al parecer había encontrado la solución.

—Ya sé quién pude ayudarnos— dijo muy alegremente, contagiando esa alegría a Scootaloo.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó bastante ilusionada.

—Sí, sólo espera un momento— dijo sonriente, después infló el pecho con todo el aire que pudo, — ¡Luna!— gritó de forma enérgica, confundiendo bastante a Scootaloo.

En esos momentos la princesa de la noche descansaba plácidamente en sus aposentos, toda la habitación estaba completamente sumida en las penumbras a excepción de una esquina de la habitación, en donde había una pequeña lamparita de noche conectada.

"¡Luna!"

—Mmm…— un bulto en las sabanas de la cama se retorcía al escuchar su nombre.

"¡Luna!"

De forma rápida Luna se levantó, estaba sobre sus ancas encima de la cómoda cama, aún estaba en estado zombie por el sueño que tenía, se frotó los ojos un poco, luego volvió a escuchar el grito de Leon, fue cuando abrió los ojos de par en par y preocupada salió de la cama, hasta se cayó de ella, después de eso usó un hechizo de tele transportación.

— ¿Luna?— se preguntó Scootaloo bastante confundida mientras ladeaba la cabeza, el nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no podía recordar de que.

En ese momento un destello apareció justo a un lado de los potrillos, asustando a Scootaloo bastante, como Leon ya se lo esperaba no lo exaltó para nada.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?!— Preguntó bastante alterada mientras veía de forma frenética los alrededores, — ¡¿Leon estas bien?!— al verlo se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a revisarlo.

—Estoy bien— dijo mientras era levantado por Luna porque lo estaba revisando.

Scootaloo tenía la boca abierta por la impresión, la princesa Luna estaba allí, además estaba allí porque Leon la había llamado.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó un poco confundida, — ¿entonces para que me llamaste?—

—Necesito tu ayuda— dijo sonriente.


End file.
